The Bully's Sister
by You know my name not my story
Summary: 'It matters not what someone is born but what they grow up to be' - Albus Dumbeldore. Draco has a little sister, who he loves and would do anything for. Will she be the same as her family or will she be another Sirius ? And who will capture her heart along the way?
1. Chapter 1 Jane

It had been dark . Cold. Miserable. The world was becoming unhappy .Scared .Depressed. Only a select cold hearted few were happy and that was only because they had shown such anger and violence to the rest of their world that it gained them power . However one day the flowers began to grow again , the sun was shining and something so beautiful and pure was brought into the world.

A harsh scream filled a dark manor and then an angelic cry brightened up the whole building . A healer wrapped the innocent in a soft woollen blanket and handed the anxious mother her jewel . She was not disappointed before her lay the most beautiful infant . Her eyes were like aquamarines , her nose was perfectly formed , her lips were full and rosy pink and there were a few golden blonde hairs scattered across her pretty head.

The mother cradled her angel child close to her chest and kissed her delicate forehead . A sharp knock on the door interrupted the mother and daughter's moment , "Come in" the mother answered. A man with silky white hair entered the room . He smiled at the pair "Have you thought of a name ?"

"Jane" she answered ."Perfect" the father said "Jane Adeline Malfoy."


	2. Chapter 2 New People

The next day Narcissa entered her other child's bedroom "Draco ,come here I've got someone i want you to meet" the small one year old boy came away from his toys and walked slowly to his mother . He pointed to the baby girl "This is your sister ; Jane," Draco gave the biggest smile and waved to the little girl. "Now Draco I want you to promise me that you will look after your sister forever," the little boy nodded and kissed his sister on the cheek . On that day the small boy vowed to himself that he would protect Jane until the day he died and that he would be the best big brother ever.

"Narcissa" Lucius called out "Your sister is here" . Narcissa quickly left Draco's room "Bella, how are you?" she said to her sister. "I am well , is this her?" she asked as Narcissa handed Jane to her sister "Yes, she's beautiful isn't she"

"Yes even more perfect than Draco if that is even possible, I am sure she will be a great witch one day" "As long as she is happy , I do not care."

Throughout the rest of the day Jane was admired and talked about . The clock struck 8 and a cold air filled the manor . A hooded figure entered the large drawing room . Narcissa's face was filled with horror and she brought Jane closer to her . Lucius looked nervous and worried , but glad that the house elves had taken Draco up to bed earlier. Bellatrix's face was full of glee because before them stood Lord Voldermort.


	3. Chapter 3 The Dark Lord

"Bellatrix ,Lucius , Narcissa and this must be the newest addition to your family" "yes my lord , her name is Jane" Narcissa replied . "May I ?" the Dark lord pointing to Jane , Narcissa looked nervously at Lucius , he nodded quickly . Narcissa stood up and unwillingly handed Jane over to Voldermort. "hm, she is very special , she will be very powerful one day and will certainly want her as one of my most trusted followers , unless you have anything against it ?" he questioned Jane's parents "no of course not my lord" Lucius answered quickly . "excellent she will receive the mark when she is fifteen" he declared and with that he handed Jane to a stunned Narcissa and apparated out of the manor. "NO , no he cannot she will only be a child " "it is a great honour for her , you should be proud of her" Bellatrix said to her sister . "Why did you yes Lucius , he will kill her " Narcissa screamed at her husband " i'm sorry , but she will be fine , she is brave " Lucius replied to her . Narcissa stared down at her daughter and a tear fell down her cheek as she wondered what was to become of her daughter's future.

31st October . It was Halloween and the Malfoy family was sat by the fire . Draco was playing with Jane and the two parents were smiling at their happy children. All of a sudden Bellatrix apparated into the drawing room "he is dead , our lord is dead" she cried and fell to the floor dramatically . While Lucius called an emergency death eaters meeting Narcissa took Draco and Jane up to their rooms . "Mummy what's happened ?" Draco asked "a bad man is dead" she answered "is that why your smiling?" " yes i'm very happy" she smiled down at him , her children were now safe and she could sleep peacefully . 


	4. Chapter 4 Parseltongue

Hi just wanted to say thank you to Arina-Peachy for giving me my first review. means so much to me :)

* * *

Over the next few years nothing out of the ordinary happened for the malfoy family. Bellatrix had been put into Askaban and Lucius had managed to hide his death eater past . Draco and Jane loved each other more than anything and they were the best of friends and they would play every day together .

One day Draco and Jane were playing in the large garden at the malfoy manor . Jane was chasing Draco with a large stick, even though her mother had told her many of times not to , Jane was getting very close to Draco , and Draco was wishing that the stick would not him when suddenly the stick flew out of Jane's hand .  
"what , how did that happen ?" Jane

"ha ha you're not going to get me" Draco laughed at her . Jane went to pick up the stick but each time she got closer it moved further away "Draco stop it!"

"i'm not doing anything"

" yes you are , you're doing magic"

"what?" he asked confused .

"i'm going to tell mum" Jane said and then sprinted to the house , Draco quickly followed her but Jane being the quicker runner got there first. She knocked on her mother's private office

"come in " Jane entered the office . Her mum was sat on a chair reading a book

"is everything all right dear?" her concerned mother asked as she saw the face of her upset daughter

"no Draco did magic" she said

"well what's wrong with that ?"

" i wanted to be the first one" she moaned. Her mother laughed softly and pulled her miserable daughter onto her lap

"now Jane you're brother is older than you so he should do magic first , you're only six years old you've got a lot of time to do magic" Jane looked down at her feet and then hugged her mother. Draco ran through the office "mum , mum guess what , i just did magic" Draco said proudly

"i know darling your sister was just telling me" she said back to him

"why did you tell her?" he glared at her at this Jane stuck her tongue out and skipped out of the room with the famous malfoy smirk on her face.

The next week Jane was still upset about Draco. The two children were walking back to the house after just playing some quidditch . Out of the corner of her eye Jane spotted a snake in the grass "look Draco it's a snake" she pointed to it

"let's go Jane" he said and began tugging on her dress.  
"no i just want to have a look at it" she said releasing herself from Draco's clutch and went over to the snake.

"fine go get bitten" he shouted and went back to the house .

"sorry about him, he's like that sometimes, I'm Jane , Jane Malfoy and you are ?" and that began the start of a long conversation . It was soon dark and Dobby called the family to dinner

"where's Jane ?" narcissa said

"she's probably still outside talking to the snake or it's eaten her "

"what did you say?" his parents asked

"it's eaten her"

"no before that "

"oh yer she found a snake and began talking to it " . Narcissa and Lucius ran outside "Jane,Jane" they called out before spotting under the oak tree talking with a snake "Jane what are you doing?" her mother asked

"talking , oh no don't go" she called to the snake

"great now you made it go away" she said to her parents .

"Jane you do realise what you are don't you?" her father asked her

"no"

"you're a parselmouth".


	5. Chapter 5 Blaise

Having found out that their daughter had an extremely rare gift , the malfoy's bought their daughter presents and praised her at every moment possible . Of course Draco was not left out he was spoiled just as much as Jane and he was so proud of his little sister. Her gift made Draco protect her even more and they became even closer.

"Draco, Jane come down i've got someone i'd like you to meet " Narcissa shouted up the stairs.

Draco came first quickly followed by Jane whose hair was in soft ringlets and she was wearing her prettiest dress . "This is Mrs Zabini and her son Blaise" Narcissa told her children Draco went over to Blaise and shook his hand and Jane curtsied to Mrs Zabini

"my, my you are even more beautiful than people say you are" Mrs Zabini said to the young girl

"thank you" .

"Well why don't you three go and play in the garden" Narcissa said to the three children and then she and Mrs Zabini went into the drawing room. The three children went outside

"how old are you?" Draco asked Blaise

"nine you?"

"nine , Jane's eight" Jane smiled at Blaise and he smiled back , it was the start of a beautiful relationship.

The three were soon inseparable and spent every moment together . Their parents had no objection to this as both families were both highly respected and so they gained from the children's relationship as well.

It was soon 5th June. Which meant Draco's 11th birthday and that meant a party. All of the pureblood families were invited . In the morning Jane ran into Draco's room and jumped onto his bed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY , HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" "thank you now get off"

" hurry up we want to give you your presents , put you dressing gown on and hurry up"

"ok,ok i'm coming" . They both ran downstairs and were greeted by their parents and a huge stack of presents for Draco. They spent the morning watching Draco open his mountain of presents. They had Draco's favourite ; pancakes for breakfast .

They than began to get ready for his party. Narcissa entered her daughter's room "mum can you help?" Jane asked her mum

"of course darling" and she took her daughters golden hair and wrapped a blue ribbon around it . She went to Jane's wardrobe and took out a blue dress and handed it to her daughter . Jane put it on

"you look so beautiful, come on every one is waiting" . The two descended the stairs and Jane rushed off to find Blaise and Draco . She found them by the food Blaise's mouth dropped

" hi guys" Jane said sweetly

" hi,oh look it's Crabbe and Goyle i'm going to say hi , coming Blaise?" Draco said

"yer in a minute" he said as Draco walked off .

"you look pretty" blaise stuttered

"thank you, do you want to dance?" she asked nervously .

"yer ok" he took her hand and they went over and began to dance . It must have been a weird sight ; an 11 year old boy and 10 year old girl dancing together but to them it was the most natural thing in the world and they were completeley happy , it was the best day of their lives .

A week later the malfoy family were eating breakfast when an owl flew in and dropped a letter onto Draco's breakfast. He just stared at it, the two children hardly ever got post and it was always a surprise when they did "well open it " Jane said to him . He quickly ripped off the envelope he read it and then shouted

"its my hogwarts letter, i'm going to hogwarts , i'm going to hogwarts!" . Jane's face dropped and she quietly left the table , unseen in all the excitement.

"Jane come downstairs, we're going" Lucius called down the stairs . Jane dragged her feet down the marble stairs

" where are we going?" she asked

"Diagon alley , to get Draco's things "

"is mum coming?" Jane asked eagerly

"no she's not , come on." The three of them then stepped into the fire place and said "knockturn alley". They landed in Borgin and Burkes, they got out and walked to diagon alley.

"Jane , Draco" they heard someone shout from behind , they turned their heads and saw blaise smiling at them

"Blaise!" Jane shouted and ran up to him and hugged him tightly ,

he laughed " well this is a nice welcome" he teased.

"are you busy do you want to go and get an ice cream ?" he asked her ,

she turned to her father "please can i , all you're doing is shopping for Draco , i'll just get bored please" she pleaded

" fine we'll come and find you"

"thank you". She and blaise rushed off to Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour, they got their ice creams and went and sat outside ."so are you excited about going to Hogwarts?" Jane asked

"yer i guess , it's only school and i don't get to see you so it can't be that good"

"no i guess not , will you write to me?"

"of course i will , i'll write everyday , i'm going to miss you"

"i'm going to miss you too" she said to him. Draco came to collect her , she hugged blaise goodbye and followed her father and brother back to Borgin and burkes.

She was already missing Blaise .  



	6. Chapter 6 Platform 9 34

It was soon 1st September and as Draco got more excited , Jane became more upset for she would miss her brother terribly. For the first time in her life she was almost being ignored as her parents were fussing over Draco the whole time.

"Jane come on we've got to take Draco to the station "

" fine"

she trudged down the stairs , she wiped her golden hair off her tear stained face and faked a smile. She had learned that in her family that the only way to survive was to fake it .

"Draco have you got all your things ?" Narcissa asked Draco

"yes, yes"

"very well then let's go" Lucius said .

When they got to the station it was packed . Jane heard her father mutter "filthy muggles" , she looked at them ; they didn't look filthy , she wondered why her father would said it.

They arrived at the wall "it's best to run it Draco" Lucius said to his son. Draco ran to the wall and disappeared .Jane gasped

"where did he go?"

"the platform"Narcissa told her as Lucius followed Draco.

" come on , let's go together" and Narcissa took Jane's hand and they ran into the wall.

"wow that was so cool" Jane said amazed, Draco just rolled his eyes at her as he put his luggage into the train .

Lucius started off the goodbyes " well i'm sure you'll be fine but if not write to us , of course i expect you to get into slytherin , work hard and don't make friends with mudbloods, goodbye son " he nodded to Draco . That was about the highest level of affection he showed his children.

"what's a mudblood?" Jane asked

"vermin" Lucius spat to her . Jane fell silent. Next was Narcissa.

"oh i'm going to miss you so much, behave and write to us every day " she cried and then hugged Draco. Then it was Jane.

"well, please don't forget about me and write letters every day please" and then she looked down at her feet . Draco wrapped his arms around his sister and kissed her forehead

"i'm never going to forget you , i'll write every day , i promise" he said and kissed her cheek . Jane could have sworn she saw a tear forming in his eye

"well i better go find Blaise ,don't want to miss the train bye " he waved to his family and boarded the train.

They waved the train off along with the other families . Now Jane was alone for 4 months .


	7. Chapter 7 Dobby

Jane spent the rest of her time at home reading books , talking to snakes , practising magic and reading Draco's frequent letters. Though she longed to hear from her brother but at the same time it was killing her that she was not at Hogwarts or with Draco. However the thing that practically made her suicidal was being away from Blaise. Yes she was only 10 years old but she knew how she felt for Blaise , what scared her was if the feeling was returned and if it was not , would she ever find anyone else.

Her brother's letters soon bored her , he went on and on about Harry Potter . She became more distant from her family and spent all her time in the library or the kitchen with Dobby. She adored the house elf and wished she could set him free . One day she was in the kitchen talking to Dobby when her father came in

"Jane what are you doing? get away from that filth" he shouted at her. Dobby sprinted to the corner .

"he isn't filth father , he's my friend" she shouted back . Lucius turned slowly on his heel and stared at his daughter in disbelief.

"what did you say?"he spat. Dobby quivered in the corner . Jane stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"I said he's my friend" Jane said back , she knew she was playing with fire but she wouldn't let someone insult her friend, including her father. Lucius then started to beat Dobby for becoming his daughter's friend . Jane tried to pull her father off Dobby and Shouted "STOP,STOP , PLEASE STOP HE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG" her father then turned around and slapped her around the face . Jane showed no emotion, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She just quietly left the room and went to her bedroom . She decided from that moment that she would never be like her family. 


	8. Chapter 8 Christmas

It was soon 24th December and the snow had began to fall. Jane had gotten up extra early as she was so excited to see her brother after being separated from him for 4 months. She had a bath and got dressed, she looked at herself in the mirror as she brushed her golden locks the left side of her face was turning a bluey purple as a result of her father hitting her . That one would be hard to explain to Draco. Her mother had seen and yet had not said anything, it was times like these when she wished her mother a bit more courage.

She proceeded down the stairs and walked to the dining room where her breakfast was waiting for her. Her mother and father were sitting at the other end of the table "good morning darling" Narcissa said to Jane. She merely nodded to her while glaring at her father , who was so interested in the daily prophet that he didn't even see his daughter's arrival

"when are we going to collect Draco?" Jane asked eagerly,

"as soon as you've finished your breakfast"narcissa said to her daughter. Jane wolfed down her breakfast

"can we go now?" jane said

"yes , just go and get your coat and shoes on and we'll go" Jane ran up the stairs and put on her coat and shoes and then sprinted back down the stairs to join her mother and father . They then left for the station.

Jane ran through the crowd of muggles ahead of her parents, against their wishes . She then got to the barrier and smiled at the only thing between her and draco. She quickly went through the barrier and the scarlett train was quickly approaching the platform . It reached it's destination, and a sea of students flew out of the carriage doors. Jane jumped trying to see the sleek blonde hair of her brother. She felt someone grab her waist from behind she gasped and turned to see Draco "Draco,Draco!" she squealed and hugged him tight. Draco chuckled "hello ,i missed you"

"i missed you too"

"did i not get missed?"jane heard from behind , Blaise was standing there looking even more perfect than before " of course i missed you " jane said looking down at her feet

"well do i get a hug?"blaise asked, jane slowly walked to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and leant her head on his chest and breathed in his smell. "come on Jane , i want to go home " draco said , jane reluctantly let go of blaise and stared into his for a brief second "yeah sure coming" Jane said. She said good bye to blaise and followed her brother to their parents , the whole journey home Jane was thinking about blaise, his smell, the way he held her , the way he looked at her and spoke to her.

She spent her evening catching up with draco and listening to his tales of hogwarts . Everything she heard just made her more jealous of Draco; he was at school learnning and with Blaise. She was just about to go to bed when Draco said "what happened to your face?"

"oh ,i fell"

"Jane i know when you're lying "

"i'm not lying"

"i'm not going to tell anyone,i'm your brother if someone hurt you i want to know"

"fine , it was Dad"

"what? no dad wouldn't it you"

"well he did"

"why?"

"i was standing up for Dobby"

"well you shouldn't haven't been sticking up for him"

"oh so it's ok for dad to hit me"

"no of course it's not, you just need to be careful of what you say"

"i'm not going to lie about who i am or who i like ,goodnight" she said and stormed out of the room , slamming the door on her way out .

She was woken up by Draco the next morning and his screaming of presents, their discussion from the night before was obviously forgotten . She went downstairs with him and spent the morning opening presents . She usually loved christmas but this year all she wanted was to be with Blaise.

The house elves laid out an amazing christmas feast , the whole day was full of fun and happiness . Except Jane wasn't happy , she was miserable that she wasn't with the one she loved. Yes she was only ten but she knew she loved Blaise more than anything , she just prayed that the feelings were returned.

On 7th January the whole family accompained Draco to the station . Jane was going to miss Draco but she was getting used to being alone and didn't mind it. She now felt alone even if she was surrounded by people , Blaise was the only one that she felt happy around. Just before Draco boarded the train he said to her "now i know that i won't be there for your birthday but i will send your present and card and i'll say happy birhtday now,Happy Birthday , i'm sorry about what i said on christmas eve , i should have said something to dad"

"no it's fine"

"no it's not i'm your brother and i should protect you from everything and everyone, if he ever hurts you again , write to me, i love you and i'll see you at summer " he said and hugged and then left her for another 7 months . All Alone. 


	9. Chapter 9 Azkaban

Jane spent the rest of the year reading books and practing the piano to perfection, but that wasn't enough . She was bored. So bored , her life wasn't interesting , her father was busy with work that he had hardly any time for her not that she minded , she tryed to spend as little time with him as possible. Her ralery saw her mother either as she was often on visits to friends or trying to get Bellatrix out of Askaban .

Jane could see that her mother had been pained for the past 10 years , her eyes were sunken in , she was cold and bony and rarley smiled . Jane could understand , she didnt know how she would cope if Draco was in prison for something she knew he did . She thought that must have been the hardest part for her mother having the stares and whispers and the hurring away of young children because 'she might be twice as mad as the other one'. It affected Jane and Draco's life as well , more Jane's than Draco's as he never paid attention to anyone but himself , but Jane she could feel the glares of passer's by , sometimes mother's would make their children go the other side of them to prtoect them from a ten year old girl. Jane laughed at this , if they thought she was so terrible she might has well have some fun with it , so when ever parents came by with enfants she would do her aunt's famous cackle and this would make them sprint in the opposite direction.

It was July and Draco would be returning in a few days and Jane decided she wanted to get her mother out her melancholy mood . After she had finished her breakfast she approached her mother's study and knocked on the door "come in" her mother called

"what is it?" Narcissa asked tiredly

"well , I have an idea and well , um , um"

"spit it out Jane"

"ok well as you miss Aunt Bella so much , i was thinking we should go and visit her" jane almost whispered , fearful of her mother's reaction.

" that's a brilliant idea" her mother squealed and went and hugged her daughter and spun her around. Jane was content her plan had worked.

So the next day Jane and Narcissa departed to Azkaban . When they arrived it was freezing and the sea was crashing against the rocks . The dementors flew overhead , Narcissa shuddered at the foul creatures but Jane just stared .She had read about them and was aware of their effect people but they did not seem to make her feel sad or scared , she just felt normal. Her mother hurried her in , she spoke to one of the ministry workers who then lead them up flights of stairs . It was dark. Cold .The smell made Jane want to vomit. As they passed the volts of the other prisoners , people screamed out , some were half mad others were just a minute away from death. Jane felt her eyes watering , yes they were awful people who had done awful things but she couldnt help but want to save them and feel sorry for them.

They passed a cell named 'Sirius Black' , Jane stopped she recongised the name .

"Mother isn't that" But before she had time to finish the sentence her mother said "no , no it's not" and hurried Jane along . Then she realsied who it was. It was her mother's cousin Sirius Black. Jane had always wanted to meet him , he was the only gryffindor of the family and had managed to escape the family's cruel clutches . She wondered then how did he end up here.

They finally reached her aunt's cell. This was it . She was going to meet her for the first time.

"Bella" Narcissa called out

"Cissy?" a hoarse voice called back

"yes it's me, come in to the light i wish to see you"

A figure soon approached the wrought iron bars , disheveld hands clasped around the bars, the fingers held on to them for dear life , almost as if the person couldn't stand properly. Dirty , bitten , bleeding finger nails accompained the bony fingers. Small , dirty, ghostly white feet dragged across the stone cold floor. A mass of liquorice coloured curls surroned the skelatal head of Jane's aunt. Then a flick and charcol eyes were before Jane.

The eyes of a murderer. 


	10. Chapter 10 The Accident

Jane stared back at her aunt.

"so this is her ?" Bellatrix asked , gesturing at Jane

"yes beautiful isn't she"Narcissa said back

"indeed, is she smart?"

"yes , more so than Draco who is a year older"

"any thing else?" she asked eagerly

"she's a parselmouth" Bellatrix then squealed

"uh she is here and can speak for herself" Jane finally spoke up .

"she has an attitude and temper ; even better " Bellatrix squealed for the second time and smiled for what was the first time in ten years.

" the dark lord,will be so pleased"

"he's not back ,Bella and he never will be"narcissa snapped back

"oh he will be my dear Cissy and when he returns he will reward me for my loyalty, the same can't be said for Lucius" Bellatrix said while twirling one of her greasy curls around her fingers.

"You don't know what you're talking about, i knew this was a bad idea , come on Jane we're leaving"Narcissa grabbed Jane's hand and pulled her away.

"oh i do and he will still want her when he returns" Bella shrieked behind them, Narcissa turned as white as sheet and took Jane down the long winding staircase.

"who's he ? and who will he want ?" Jane asked eagerly

"nobody ,don't you go near him, don't you ever mention his name again!" Narcissa screamed

"i didn't say a name and why would I ...", then it hit her . She was wanted by this man. She just wanted to know who he was.

All the way home Jane questioned herself about who this awful man could be. 'the dark lord' she processed the name over and over again , trying to search her brain for who he could be . The she realised. Lord Voldermort. She decided to ask her father who he was , she did not want to cause her mother any more pain.

After dinner Jane went up to her father's study and knocked on the door. A minute passed . She knocked again "come in" her father shouted. She slowly opened the large door and entered the dark cold room

"what is it Jane?"Lucius asked impatiently

"um well i was wondering whether you could tell me about Voldermort" she asked shyly. Lucius began to tense up

"what do you want to know?"

"who he is, why he wants me" she snapped back

"that's not for you to know"Lucius shouted back

"YES it is if it concerns me "she shouted

"it does NOT concern you"

"YOU'RE A LIAR AND A COWARD AND A FOUL MAN AND I WISH YOU WEREN'T MY FATHER" she spat. This triggered something deep inside Lucius , for he jumped up from his seat and went straight towards Jane . He grabbed her throat and said " now you listen here young lady" he said menacingly , as he began his speech Jane tried to get out of his grip. She moved further back, one step at a time and then placed her hands behind her . She felt something leafy and rough. Then her hand felt as if it was on fire. She screamed out in pain "AHHHHHH" , Lucius dropped his daughter and Jane fell to the floor . She was writhing in pain and letting out bloodcurdling screams. Narcissa rushed up the stairs ,to find her daughter close to unconsciousness "what happened ?" she asked a shocked Lucius .

"she touched it"

"touched what?" she said

"anjo fuego" he almost whispered. Narcissa gasped , her precious daughter had touched the most deadliest plant in the world. 


	11. Chapter 11 No Hogwarts

Narcissa and Lucius transported their unconscious daughter to St Mungo's. When they got there Narcissa pushed every one out of the way to get to the reception desk. She was petrified that her only daughter would die. The old receptionist said in a monotone voice " now madam you will have to queue with everyone else"

"i don't need to my 11 year old daughter has touched anjo fuego" the receptionist face went white as a sheet.

"right , very well" then she pressed a button and the small reception was filled with frantic healers. They took jane upstairs and began to treat her. Outside the operating room Narcissa was shaking uncontrollably and crying , Lucius just stood there looking ashamed of himself.

"oh god" narcissa said

"what?"lucius answered

"Draco is coming home tomorrow"

"i'll go pick him up , you stay here with Jane" he said quietly and that was the rest of their conversation for the next few hours. At midnight a healer came out to them .She had mousy brown hair and round glasses

"how is she?"narcissa asked eagerly

"alive,she is very weak and will have to remain here for quite some time, anjo fuego usually kills in a matter of seconds , your daughter is very strong and probably one of the only survivors"

"has she got any physical injuries?"

"her hand is burnt but that will soon fade"she paused unsure of whether to continue "anjo fuego poisons not just your outsides but your insides, her bones are very weak "

"well use skele-gro" Lucius said impatiently

"it's not that simple Mr Malfoy, firstly skele-gro is used to make bones grow back, Jane's bones are there they are just very weak and secondly we cannot give her any medicine as anjo fuego poisons the body , her body will just reject the medicine"

"how long will she need to stay here?" Narcissa asked , not wanting to here the answer.

"well to allow her bones and immune system to strengthen about 2 months , there's something else Mrs Malfoy, we're not sure how Jane's magic has been affected , we will not know until she wakes up, anjo fuego usually wipes all magic from a person's body , but as she is strong she may be ok, but if not that is what may take months , even years to rebuild,i'm sorry"

A tear rolled down Narcissa's cheek.

"can i see her?"

"of course,she is sleeping though" the healer said smiling and lead Narcissa into the room.

Later that morning Narcissa woke up from sleeping on a hospital chair and looked at Lucius

"she may never do magic again or be a parselmouth and it's all your fault"

"i know and i'm sorry, do you think I want a squib as a daughter ?"

"don't you dare call her that and she will not be , she is stronger and braver than the rest of us, now go and pick up Draco i can't bear to look at you" Narcissa spat and turned back to Jane. Lucius got up and left the mother and daughter alone.

It was 8 am and Narcissa felt a squeeze on her hand she looked down. Jane was waking up. Her eyes peeled open and looked at her distraught mother.

"where am I?" she asked

"st mungo's"

" what happened?" , narcissa then explained what had happened and what the healer had said to her.

Platform 9 3/4

Lucius found his son saying good bye to his friends , he tapped him on the shoulder and Draco turned around "oh dad hi , where's Jane?" Draco said , at the mention of Jane Blaise turned from his mother and listened to their conversation.

"there was an accident"

"what kind of accident?" Draco asked slowly

"well she's at St Mungo's at the moment a" but he was soon interrupted

"WHAT,WHAT happened?"Draco shouted

"calm down Draco you are making a scene, now lets go" he said dragging with him out of the station. They soon reached St Mungo's and Draco ran to his mother who was waiting outside Jane's room

"what happened ?" he whimpered and hugged his mother . Narcissa told him what had happened and Draco stood there shocked.

"can i go and see her?"

"of course" Draco entered Jane's room and his heart fell to his stomach. His baby sister looked frail and as if she would break in two any minute now. He felt bad ,so bad that he wasn't there for her. He walked slowly to her bed.

"hey"

"hi"

"how do you feel?"

"better now you're here,i've missed you loads"

"i've missed you too and so has Blaise" at this Jane's cheek flushed a light pink.

"really, neither of you wrote to me that much" she said disappointingly , Draco suddenly felt so guilty he had been having at Hogwarts and had left Jane at home alone.

"i know and i'm really sorry,so much has happened at Hogwarts" , he then told her all about the Philospher's stone and how much he hated Harry potter

"Draco hates not a nice word"she said to him

"sorry"

"it's ok , so what did mum tell you about this" she gestured to her burnt hand, Draco told her

"that's not all of it"

"why, what did happen then?" Jane told draco the full story everything from Azkaban to when her father gripped her throat.

"dad would never do that to you , i know he hit you but no he'd never" he said trying to convince himself that his father was a good man. Jane lifted up her neck to reveal hand marks on her skinny neck. Draco gulped and then tears began to fall his white face.

"i'm so so so so sorry, i should never have gone,it's all my fault" he said and gripped her hand and put his head on the bed . Jane leaned forward though it put her in even more pain than before and kissed her brother's head, she whispered into his ear "hey it wasn't your fault". Then the door opened and their parents came in and for the first time in her life Jane saw Draco glare at their father.

The malfoy family except Lucius spent the remainder of the summer in the hospital, even though Jane constantly told them to go home. One day while Draco and Narcissa where in the visitor's tea room . The person Jane most wanted to see had come to visit her.

When blaise first entered the room, he felt over whelmed with sadness, Jane, his Jane was so ill and he felt helpless. He thought that this must be worse than the dementor's kiss. He finally managed to sit down without crying. Jane's face lit up when she saw who her visitor was .

"hi" she said

"hey , i bought you these i know they're you're favourite" he said as he handed her a few boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Favour Beans.

" thank you" she smiled, she was so happy that Blaise was here. They spent the rest of the afternoon trying all the different flavours and laughing and talking just like they used to.

Blaise had to go , he hugged careful not to break her bones and kissed her forehead and said "get well soon" and with that he was gone. Leaving Jane to think about why he had kissed her . she knew that it was just a brotherly sisterly kiss , but it felt so much more to her.

It was soon approaching the end of August and Jane woke up one morning to find a letter on her bedside table. Her stomach dropped, she what that letter was and if it had been different circumstances she would have been over joyed to rip it open but today was different.

She slowly opened her Hogwarts letter and tears began to fill her eyes , for she knew that her magic was not strong enough for her to be able to go . She spent her whole morning weeping until her brother and mother came to visit her. The minute they saw the parchment they knew why Jane was so pained and called the healer immediately to ask for her advice.

The healer then asked Jane to try and make the a plant's leaf move. They watched in anticipation as Jane tried her hardest but the petal merely lifted up . Jane began to cry again ,

"now, now Jane , just because your magic isn't at it's strongest it will be one day we just need to practice every day" the healer said encouragingly

"will i be ready for September 1st ?"

"no , i'm sorry" she said leaving a disappointed Jane to question her mother about her fate.

"i'm sorry darling but it looks like you won't be going to Hogwarts this year, i'll write to Dumbledore now and explain to him" she kissed her daughter on the head and left the room. Jane curled into the bed and held on to Draco's hand as she tried to accept that she would not be going to Hogwarts this year.


	12. Chapter 12 The Truth Is Revealed

As Jane could not go to Hogwarts , the healers brought Hogwarts to her. She spent the morning resting and then had a few lessons in the afternoon. She managed to keep up with the work and was excelling in all her subjects. She was still upset that she was away from Draco and Blaise but she had managed to complete almost all of the theory of each subject for her year by Christmas. She still couldn't do any magic and it frustrated her more than anything else. She had managed to gain a lot of her strength back , she was still very thin and fragile but she was able to go home the day before Draco came home for Christmas.

It felt very weird returning home after such a long time. Her mother was glad to have her home and made the house elves make Jane's favourite meals. Just before she went to bed she went and visited Dobby in the kitchen "Miss Malfoy" Dobby shouted in acclamation "you should not be down here you will be in terrible trouble with your father " he said terrified trying to make her leave.

"Don't worry Dobby he his not here this evening" ,Dobby still looked unsure but sat down

"Now how are you ?" Jane asked

"Fine Miss Malfoy " he said nervously

"Dobby i know you're lying now i order you to tell me what has happened"

"Dobby has been bad"

"What have you done?"

"Dobby had betrayed the noble house of malfoy"

"I'm sure you haven't , what is so terrible?"

"I told him about the chamber of secrets"

"Who , Dobby?"

"Harry Potter" he then began wailing

"Dobby control yourself, now talking to Harry Potter is nothing to be ashamed of,what even is the chamber of secrets?"

"It is a horrid place in Hogwarts and he has opened it again and Harry Potter is in grave danger"

"Who has opened it ?"

"vvvvoldermort"

Jane recognised the name

"Well i hope you told Harry not to go to Hogwarts "

"Dobby did but he didn't listen, but Dobby has tried many a time to make Harry Potter go home"

"Don't worry about it, i'm sure you did the best you could,is Draco in danger?" she said

"No Mister Malfoy is safe for his blood his pure"Jane was relevied

"Good night"she said and left Dobby and the other house elves and went to bed; with only 1 thought in her was going to find out who Voldermort is.

The next morning Narcissa helped her daughter out of bed and down for breakfast as her bones were still left for the station soon after . Jane was so excited to see Draco. She struggled to get out of her mother's grip who was holding onto her , she longed to run to her brother. She was the first to see his platinum blonde hair she called out his name and he turned to his skinny sister with the biggest smile on his face and hugged her so much that she could hardly breathe "Nice to see you too" she giggled

"Well i've missed you and so has someone else"he said turning to look at Blaise who was not far behind him. Jane reached her tiny arms out to him he hugged her nervous he would break kissed her forehead and smiled down at her

"You've grown" Jane said simply

"Yes i have and you're back home which is even better, i have to go my mother is waiting but it was so nice to see you " he said and then bent down and whispered "You'll be at Hogwarts in no time and you better be there's only so much Draco i can handle". She giggled at his words , he waved to the family and went to his mother.

"What did he say?" Draco asked

"None of your business" she smirked at him and took his hand and they walked out of the station, their mother following closely behind them.

Later that evening, Jane went to say good night to Draco.

"Draco,can I ask you something?"

"Of course"he said while looking at quidditch through the ages

"Can you pay attention this is important"

"I am paying attention" still looking at his book

"Fine, who's Voldermort?". That got his attention.

"Don't say the name"

" Why who is he ?"

"No one"

" I don't believe you , fine i'm going to see mother". She got up to leave when Draco held her wrist

"Jane , please don't , you don't need to know"

"Yes I do" she said and went to find her mother.

"Mother who's Voldermort"

"Don't you dare say that name in my home"

"I'm sorry , please i feel stupid everyone else knows and i don't , i'm not 6 years old any more "

"Fine, the dark lord was a vile , cruel man who tried to take over the wizarding world and nearly did but Harry Potter stopped him"

"Well why does no one say his name"

"People are very scared of him , he was an awful man"

"Oh, what did Aunt Bella mean when she said 'he'll want her'?"

Narcissa looked down painfully

"The dark lord had followers, death eaters, you're father and aunt were both two of his devoted followers and when you were born" she began to cry, Jane soothingly rubbed her back and held her hand "when you were born , he came to the house and asked us when you turned 16 if you would become a death eater"

"Well what did you say?"

"Your father said yes straight away, coward,i'm so sorry my beautiful girl"

"It's OK if he does return, I will join, it is the only way you and Draco will be safe ,I will be perfectly fine, I can take of myself" she kissed her mother's forehead and went up to bed.

She was going to be a death eater when her lord returned and for some weird reason she wasn't scared. She knew she would fine as long as she had her mother,Draco and Blaise. 


	13. Chapter 13 It's Back

Christmas at the manor was slow and dull. Lucius was hardly there which made the remaining family members time a little bit more enjoyable. Jane had recieved mountains of presents as had Draco. Her favourite was a first edition of her favourite book 'the tales of beedle the bard' from Blaise. She had hugged him for about five minutes before reluctantly letting go.

The awful feeling in her stomach had returned when it came for her brother and Blaise to depart to Hogwarts. She had said goodbyes to them a number of times but it still didn't get better , she just pined for their company even more.

The dark house was lonely and cold . Jane had almost read every book in the libary and was bored with theroy , she wanted to practice magic, cast spells, play quidditch again. She was fed up of being stuck inside , so she made her way out into the garden during an early spring morning.

She went over to the flower beds , that had early flowers shooting out of the was determinded to make the flower grow. She closed her eyes and imagined the flower growing. She waited a few seconds , breathing nervously and then slowly she opened her aquamarine eyes to face a flower almost as tall as her. She shrieked in excitement and jumped around. She suddenly felt a tingling in her bones , she felt as if she was lighter again and flying. She then soon noticed that every single flower was towering over . She laughed and laughed for the first time in ages , she lay down on the ground , staring at what she had done. She was happy for the first time in what felt like forever. She sprinted back to the house and shouted "MOTHER,MOTHER , COME AND SEE WHAT I'VE DONE" ,Narcissa came running down the stairs

"Jane stop shouting , why were you running? it's not good for you , come and sit down"

"no mother come into the garden , i want to show you something", She grabbed her mother's hand and dragged her into the just stared at the jungle of flowers

"my magic it's back , it's back " she shouted to the skies. Narcissa joined in celebrating with her daughter , they held hands and spun around . Laughing and smiling.

Narcissa thought it would be best to take Jane to st mungo's just to make sure everything was ok. Jane had already managed to annoy her mother ,as she used her undiscovered magic at any point possible . Currently she was moving the st mungo's receptionist's pen around her head , so she could not see it , Jane giggled while Narcissa smiled at her daughter's happiness , she could not find the heart to tell off.

10 mintues later a healer meet with them and did some tests on Jane . They then sat down in his office

"Well miss Malfoy this is very good news, your magic is back and stronger than ever and more powerful than anybody else your age" Jane's face spread into a wide grin

"So i can go to Hogwarts then?"

"Yes you certinaly can" . The two malfoy women left the hospital relieved . Narcissa hugged her daughter and kissed her head proud of her daughter.

* * *

Jane could barley contain her excitement as she rushed through the crowds at King's Cross Station. She was desperate to tell Blaise and Draco. Narcissa and Jane had agreed to keep it a secret so that she could surprise the people meant the most to her. Jane ran through the barrier, almost running into several people. She then saw who she seeked and ran up to him and jumped up and wrapped her arms around his dark neck. Blaise smiled down at her and kissed her nose.

"Hello"he chuckled "i see someone's feeling better"

"i'm feeling amazing"she giggled and then released herself from Blaise, but still held onto his strong hand.

"Jane is that you ? I recognised the scream and thought who else could it be" Jane turned her head to see her big brother smirking down at her . She ran to him and he spun her around , he then hugged her tight and said "I'm glad you're feeling better"

"i'm glad you're coming home" and with that the four of them walked away from the station.

Blaise was going to come home with them as his mother was planning her fourth wedding in Paris. Once the boys had put their stuff in their rooms Jane instructed them to go outside and sit by the lake.

"Jane what's going on?" Draco asked

"shut up and watch" she snapped back at him. She then concentrated her attention on the water in the lake , it then began to rise up , swirling and circling in the air, Draco and Blaise watched in awe at the splendid water before it came and fell onto top of them. Jane was laughing hysterically on the floor at the sight of the two boys drenched

"Oh you think this is funny do you?" Draco asked, Jane nodded

"well i think we are going to have to change that Blaise don't you" Draco suggested to Blaise

"absolutely"Blaise agreed and within seconds they had picked Jane up

"NO,NO please don't " she half laughed half cried as they ran to the water, but it was too late as they threw her into the water. They spent the whole day playing and splashing in the sun.

The two boys were so happy that Jane's magic had returned and offered their congratulations over dinner with a huge chocolate cake that said ' congrats Jane'. They were equally pleased that she would be returning to Hogwarts, but for different reasons; Draco was glad that he could show off his sister and could protect her. Blaise was glad as he could spend more time with his Jane and maybe tell her of his feelings towards her.


	14. Chapter 14 Sirius Black

It was nearing the end of July and one blonde girl was very excited as an owl had just dropped a letter, complete with the Hogwarts was jumping and dancing around before she even opened the letter " oh for god sakes Jane just open the letter, it's not that exciting and you never know it could be them rejecting you" Draco smirked, Jane sent him a death glare "well they let you in so i don't think i've got a problem", that soon shut Draco up and he returned to his break fast. Jane slowly opened the letter to read the following:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Jane Malfoy,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardary. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Jane was so excited "MUM,MUM can we go to Diagon Alley to collect my stuff", but Narcissa did not reply as she was reading that something that came along with Jane's letter, something far more sinister. On the table lay the daily prophet with the head line ' Sirius Black Escapes From Azkaban'. No one spoke for a mintue . Jane decided that the silence was to awkward so she said "can i see mother?. Narcissa hesitantly passed over the paper , Jane instantly recognised the man on the front

"Oh it's him , we saw him in Azkaban mum"

"I know Jane"

"I thought you couldn't escape from Azkaban"

"Neither did any one else"

"Well why was he in there the first place?"

"It doesn't matter, now shall we got to Diagon alley"

"Why are you so worried mother , you've gone awfully pale"

"I just didn't expect my cousin to come out before my sister" Narcissa said quietly

"We're related to him!"

"Yes Jane , but it is not a big deal , he dosen't even belong in this family"

"Why?"

"He was a gryffindor" and Narcissa then left leaving her two children in silence for the first time in their life.

The whole Malfoy family travelled to Diagon Alley , Draco and Lucius went of to knockturn alley to meet with some of Lucius's friends. So Narcissa and Jane got all of her equipment and books. They then went to Eeylops Owl Emporium and bought Jane the most beautiful snowy owl that she named Sparkle. Their last stop was Ollivander's , they entered slowly to be greeted by a man with white hair

"Ah good afternoon Mrs Malfoy and Miss Malfoy"

"Good afternoon"

"Now first year at Hogwarts?"

"Sort of "

"I won't ask any more questions, best not to intrude in other people's business" he said after receiving a glare from Narcissa

"Now a wand", he left and came back with a few boxes, they tried multiple ones, then a box caught Jane's eye, she pointed to it and said "that one"

"Very well Miss Malfoy" Ollivander said and got the box and placed the wand in her hand . Jane felt a shock go through into her entire body

"That one"

"Very interesting, 15",Elm, Phoenix Feather"

The two women left the shop after paying and meet up with the rest of family and returned home.

August passed too slowly for Jane she wanted to be at Hogwarts . It was August 30th and Draco was briefing Jane about Hogwarts and telling her to stay away from Potter,Weasel and Mudblood, Jane just nodded, she couldn't be bothered to argue with him . That night she could barley sleep she was so excited , so excited to be at Hogwarts , to be with her brother and most importantly Blaise. 


	15. Chapter 15 Hogwarts

This was it . Today she would be going to Hogwarts . She had waited twelve years for this moment and yet she was nervous . She brushed it off , it was probably because she was starting her second year and didn't know anybody. She bounded out of bed and prepared herself for breakfast . She went down the marble staircase to the dining room where her family where eating. "Good morning" she said as she sat down to her pancakes and fruit "Morning darling" her mother said "Are you ready for school ?"

"yes everythings packed" she replied. The truth was she wasn't ready , she wasn't prepared for the questions, the looks and expectations that came with having Malfoy as your surname. The rest of the family ate their breakfast in silence. The only sound was the turning of a page of Lucius's daily prophet . Jane ran up the stairs and brushed her teeth after finishing her breakfast and then collected her suitcase and dragged it down the stairs.

She meet her family in the main hallway "Jane why are you carrying your suitcase , you should have got the house elves to carry it" her father scolded

"I am perfectly capable of doing it myself father" she answered back, Lucius was about to say something back when Narcissa gently put her hand on his chest signalling him to just drop it. The family then made their way to the station. Draco and Jane both ran through the barrier trying to push each other out of the way. They put their suitcases and owl cages in the train and then returned to the parents. There was an awkward moment before anyone said anything , "Well bye mum and dad i'll see you at Christmas" Draco said

"Yes have a good term darling and look after Jane"Narcissa said and attempted to kiss his forehead but he protested " Mum stop it , i'm not a child any more". Narcissa looked a little hurt but understood his reasons why. She then moved to her daughter and gave her a tight squeeze as if she thought she would never return. She kissed her head and said "Now don't be nervous ,you'll do great , write to us every week and go and see you brother whenever you're worried or scared, i love you "

"I love you too and i'll be fine" she hugged her mother back .Jane then turned to her father " Have a good term , i'm sure you'll do the family name proud and remember you are a Malfoy and don't go making friends with mud bloods or blood traitors"

"Good bye father" she said with little emotion, happy to get away from the man who had prevented her from going to Hogwarts last year.

"Come on Jane we need to go" Draco said , tugging at Jane's dress .

"Bye" she waved to her mother as she and Draco approached the bright Hogwarts Express. They stepped on board " Wait where's Blaise?"

"i don't kn-, ahh speak of the devil" he replied back as a tall boy with chocolate eyes approached them . Blaise smiled at her and hugged her, breathing in the smell of her hair. It was intoxicating to him and he was worried that he would soon become addicted to her. " Ready for today?"he asked as they walked down the carriage "Ready as I'll ever be," Blaise chuckled at this

"You'll be fine and if anyone gives you any trouble come and tell me yeah?"

"OK , but seriously you don't need to worry." They soon reached a compartment but they were not alone , there were two boys that reminded Jane of toads, she then remembered that these people where Crabbe and Goyle, she had no idea why Draco associated himself with these people. In her opinion they were worse than mud bloods; they were stupid , ugly and bully's. In the corner was a girl with hair as dark as coal and a face as ugly as a pig, who became very excited when Draco entered the compartment "Draco, Draco" she squealed " How was your holiday? Did you get my letters?" Jane raised her eyebrows at Blaise and he sniggered. "Jane this Pansy Parkinson" Draco introduced the pig girl "Hi" she said trying not to make conversation with the girl

"Are you excited for Hogwarts ? You're really pretty, i bet your really smart as well, i love your shoes and bag " she said as if these things would impress Draco

"Thank you" she merely muttered back, turning to Blaise " How was the rest of your holiday?"

"Fine" he said looking down

"Oh i'm so sorry , I forgot about the wedding "

"Don't worry , it was average , I got to go around Paris on my own and may have picked something up for someone very special"

"Oh did you and who is this special person?" but before she could reply Draco interrupted them

"I think i'm going for a little walk ,Crabbe ,Goyle" he motioned for them to follow and they did obediently . Pansy then got up obviously not wanting to be without Draco.

"Thank god" Jane said as pansy shut the door behind her "Is she always that giggly?"

"Oh no it gets worse"

"Where did they go any way ?"

"Knowing Draco, going to annoy Potter and his friends "

"Does he do that a lot?"

"Yes i swear it's his hobby", Jane looked upset at that

"I'm sorry I'm guessing that's not what you wanted to hear?" Blaise asked

"No, is Draco different to how he is at home at Hogwarts? and please just tell me the truth"

"Truthfully , Draco is seen as the school bully"

"Oh , well i guess that dosen't give me much help", she looked down

"hey, hey don't worry about Draco , you know who the real Draco is , all that matters today is you " he said while hugging Jane.

"Thank you , now about that special present ?"

"Ah you mean this one" he said while pulling out a small box from his jacket and handed it to Jane "Happy first day at Hogwarts" Jane laughed and then opened the box. She gasped , before her was a vintage emerald neck lace " Thank you so much Blaise " she exclaimed and hugged him.

"It's OK , I'm glad you like it, turn around i'll put it on you," he placed the necklace on her . They spent most of the journey laughing and talking with each other. Blaise had just tried a vomit Bertie Bott's Every flavour Bean and was almost being sick when the train came to an abrupt halt. It then went dark and cold.

"Blaise what's going on?" Jane said nervously

"I don't know " he said , Jane slipped her hand into his, scared of what was lurking outside. Then suddenly a bony hand opened the door slowly and a dementor entered the compartment. Most people would usually be scared but for some reason Jane felt no fear , no sadness around the dementor . The heart less creature then left the compartment leaving the two occupants in a state of silence. They didn't say anything until the lights flashed on and the train began to move again.

"Are you alright?" Blaise asked

"Yeah i'm fine, it's weird they don't affect me like everybody else"

"Well then you're lucky"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah , I've never had any real sadness to make me be affected by them." Draco and his followers soon returned "Are you okay Jane?" Draco ask concerned

"Yeah i'm fine"

"We'll be at Hogwarts soon you better go and put on your robes"

"Ok"Jane took her bag and located the toilets and changed into her Hogwarts robes. It felt odd but right at the same time. She left the toilets and returned to her compartment. The train came to a stop and the 6 of them exited the train.

"FIRST YEARS OVER HERE ,FIRST YEARS OVER HERE, " Jane could hear in the distance

"Draco where do i go?" Jane asked worriedly

"Go over to the oaf i told you about"

"Is he the one shouting?"

"Yes ,now good luck in the sorting, not that you'll need it" he said and then left with his followers. Jane looked at Blaise for comfort, he opened his arms and she eagerly hugged him back

"Hey now there is nothing to worry about, Draco and I will be there , I've got to go but I'll see you in there OK " he said and kissed her forehead and then left her alone.

She did what Draco had told her and went over to the giant man and said " Hello this is my first year at Hogwarts but i'm going into my second year so do I come with you ?"

"Ah you'll be Jane Malfoy"

"Yes"

"Then follow me" , he led her and the other students to a small cluster of boats and the children soon piled up into the them . They then set off. It was obvious who the muggle borns where as they were in surprise of the way the boat moved with magic. There was then a collection of oohs and ahhs as they the boats turned to face the giant Hogwarts castle. Jane was silent , it was so beautiful, she wanted to remember everything about this moment.

They then reached the castle and walked up a flight of stairs to be met by a stern yet motherly looking woman, who greeted them with "Welcome to Hogwarts, now in a minute the sorting ceremony will begin, you will be sorted into one of the four houses ; Gryffindor,Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, now Jane you will be sorted first as you will be going into your second year, now come along they are all waiting." They all followed Professor McGonagall into the great hall. Jane was overwhelmed with how amazing and grand the hall was, she turned and saw the house tables. She searched for the people she desired most and found them but not sitting together like she had expected. Draco was surrounded with his gang and Blaise was sitting with a girl with light brown hair . She thought it very odd , she knew they had other friends but she still thought that Draco wouldn't just ignore Blaise. She felt a pang of jealousy as she saw Blaise whispering to the girl. They reached the teacher's table and were greeted by Professor Dumbledore . Then professor McGonagall called out 'Malfoy,Jane', Jane nervously approached the hat and sat on the stall , the hat was placed on her head . She heard a voice say "Ah another Malfoy, hmm not a usual Malfoy though, you care for others and do not care for blood status , curious, a temper , yes but a fierce protective instinct , I know exactly where to put you

GRYFFINDOR!" 


	16. Chapter 16 Home

The words exploded in her ears. Gryffindor. A Malfoy was a Gryffindor. She would be a disgrace to her father, it would be another excuse for him to hate her. She had let her mother down , it would be so much easier for Jane to be a slytherin, Narcissa would have to deal with Lucius's outrage. Draco would he even associate himself with her? Would he just ignore her? Would he bully her or had she just made his life a lot harder , having a Gryffindor as a sister would this just subject him to taunting , and Blaise would he ever talk to her again , how could they ever be friends with him and his family having such high views and prejudices.

The whole hall was silent, the usual applause that came with the sorting was non existent , no one knew what to do , even some of the teachers looked puzzled. Then a loud clap broke the eerie silence, Jane turned around to see a man with a long white beard who she presumed was Professor Dumbledore clapping and smiling, soon all the staff joined in and the clapping soon built up . Jane eyes searched for her brothers, his grey eyes looked shocked but he looked at her and smiled, this brought a heavy weight off her shoulders she knew she had Draco. Professor McGonagall said to her "Go and sit with your house dear." Jane nervously walked down the stone steps to the Gryffindor table and watched the rest of the sorting.

Once the last student had been sorted, Professor Dumbledore welcomed them and then said something that created a more tense atmosphere in the great hall " As you will all be aware after their search on the Hogwarts Express, our school is currently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban , who are here on ministry business" a sea of whispers soon broke in the hall , most people seem scared and curious. To Jane they were just another bad thing in the world that were only powerful because they cause fear. He then went on to say how you should not give a dementor any reason to harm you and that it is not in their nature to be forgiving, Jane almost sniggered it was as if Dumbledore had given a description of her father. He then on a lighter note informed of new staff changes he then finished with " Well, I think that's everything of importance , let the feast begin !" Suddenly the tables filled with every food possible Jane thought the house elves at the manor were good , she then felt a pain in her stomach as she remembered Dobby her beloved house elf had been set free by Harry Potter . She missed the elf even though it was better for him to be free as he had always wished. She wasn't eating very much , she couldn't, she had to find Draco and she needed him to tell her that everything would be ok. The whole hall was a mix of noise ; laughter, talking and the clattering of cutlery . She looked down the table everyone was laughing and giggling, catching up with friends. This is what she had expected , what she had wanted from coming to Hogwarts, she had only two friends, maybe one now. People everywhere were giving her dirty looks, some looked suspicious and she heard whispers of " what's she doing in Gryffindor?" or "I bet she's a spy", "Do you think she's meaner than her brother?" and some even looked scared off her and flinched away. The plates soon disappeared much to Jane's pleasure and Dumbledore told them it was time for bed. She heard the prefect saying "new students follow me." Jane took this as her chance to find her brother , she saw his silvery hair and walked to him where he was surrounded by his followers , they all gave Jane dirty looks even the Pansy girl who wanted to be her best friend earlier looked at her like she was a piece of rubbish "oh look every one it's the blood traitor" the pug faced girl leered. Draco's head snapped around and his eyes connected with hers and he could tell she just wanted to run away, he took her hand and pulled her into a small corner of a corridor where she broke into tears and clung onto her brother "Hey, hey it's ok" he said soothingly stroking her hair "Why are you being nice to me , everyone else hates me?"

"Because you're my baby sister and I love you and I'm going to support you no matter what , and not everyone hates you"

"Oh who doesn't?" she asked sarcastically

"Well Blaise for a start"

"He doesn't hate me?"

"No why would he hate you , he worships the ground you walk on, hey don't worry about being a Gryffindor , I'd always knew you'd be one." Jane thought about what he had said and realised she did have all the attributes that accompanied a Gryffindor, she was kind and didn't care about blood status, she stuck up for what she believed and who she loved, she was brave enough to become a death eater if it meant keeping Draco and her mother safe, but then she could speak to snakes a slytherin trait so powerful it should have automatically placed her that house, she was also powerful , but then again being powerful wasn't subjective to a certain house. She did agree with Draco she was the perfect Gryffindor, she didn't have a bad bone in her body. "I suppose so , but it makes things so much harder"

"I know but you'll get through it , you're strong, the whispering will die down in a few weeks when there's new gossip and if any one says anything to you tell me their names alright"

" No that's not nice you can't just hurt people just because they said something mean to me and anyway that's not all I'm worried about , Dad is going to kill me"

"Well he won't kill you mother won't let him he's going to be pretty angry , you're going to have to come up with something to convince him to let you stay in Hogwarts and you forget that you have mother and I to protect you, nothing's going to happen you , I promise"

"I know I've already come up with something" she was about to continue when they heard a click , click of shoes against the stone floor and someone came up to them "Now, now miss Malfoy I won't have someone in my house crying over something that is not actually a problem, you have no broken limbs, no one you love has died , now Professor Dumbledore has asked for your presence in his office , your parents have arrived." Professor McGonagall said to her "now say good night to your brother." Jane hugged Draco tight, who kissed her on the forehead and whispered "try not to answer father back that much, it doesn't help" she whispered back "you know I can't help it , good night , I love you." Draco merely nodded before putting his hands back into his pocket and walking down the silent corridor. Professor McGonagall gestured for them to go and they soon reached gargoyle and the professor said "Fizzing Whizbee," the gargoyle spun round revealing a set of stairs "well off you go." Jane stepped on and began to ascend to her doom. She knocked on the headmaster's door "come in, " she entered the room to find her father shouting at professor Dumbledore "it's an outrage , it must have made a mistake, my daughter cannot be a Gryffindor, she's a parselmouth for god's sakes,"

"Ahh miss Malfoy , how nice of you to join us" Professor Dumbledore said interrupting Lucius's rant , Jane felt a hand on her's and she looked down to see her mother sitting quietly, as per usual , on a chair holding her hand . Professor Dumbledore then focused his attention on Lucius "Now Lucius , the sorting hat never makes a mistake , being a parselmouth does not mean you are destined for slytherin , Jane will do very well Gryffindor"

" Excuse me ,Professor Dumbledore would it be okay if I had a quick word with my parents"

"Of course my dear," and he left his office without another word . Lucius then began shouting at her "How dare you get into Gryffindor ,you have brought disgrace to this family"

"Father you know I would never dream of being a Gryffindor"

"Then why are you one?" he interrupted her

"If you'd let me finish, it has been my plan all along to get into Gryffindor , to make friends enough with Potter so that he entrusts me with his secrets and plans and when our lord returns I will be able to give him every little detail , which will in turn make our family even more powerful," Lucius was processing it in his mind, Jane was hoping he would be stupid enough to believe it. "Very well , I can see your point, you are however only to gain Potter's trust"

"Believe me father I will not be not going near anyone who I cannot get personal gain from" Jane said "I especially will not be not going near those pathetic mud bloods and blood traitors" She added giving her best Malfoy smirk. "Very well we'll be off ,come along Narcissa"

"You go I will join you in a minute" Narcissa said quietly , Lucius left leaving the two women alone . Jane gave her mother a hug and a smile "I'm so proud of you standing up to your father, being in Gryffindor not so much, but I'm sure you will excel in everything you do, I love you" she then left .

The door then opened and Professor Dumbledore entered his office "everything ok?" he questioned

"I guess you could say that," Professor Dumbledore sat behind his desk and gestured for Jane to take the seat opposite him. " Now what is troubling you?"

"I just feel that when you are sorted you should be happy when you get put in your house, but I wasn't , the minute that hat said 'Gryffindor' , a million things rang through my head and none of them good"

"Many of the things we think are not good , young one, you will be happy in Gryffindor you may have to wait a bit longer than everyone else but you will be happy, now what did you say to convince your father to let you remain at Hogwarts?"

"I told him that I would be spying on Harry to give information to Voldermort, but I will never actually do that I promise sir"

"You are very clever for your age Miss Malfoy"

"Thank you"

"May I ask is Voldermort back?"

"No but I have no doubt he will return and when he does I will have to do anything to protect my family"

"You are very brave , you remind me of someone but the name has slipped my mind, must be old age , what is interesting that you say name his name , I only know of a handful people who cam say his name without flinching"

"It's just a name sir , it cannot do me any harm, Professor , the lie I told my father , in the years to come may I use it again?"

"Of course my dear , it will be essential in your survival, and I have no doubt that you will not betray Harry , now it's time for bed off you go, Professor McGonagall will take you to your common room and remember it does not do well dwell to consider what other's think of you , just stay true to yourself." Jane exited his office and descended the stairs and was met by Professor McGonagall who led her to the fat lady's portrait and told her the password was 'Fortuna Major' and they then went to the scarlet and gold room, it was quite late so everyone had gone up to bed, Professor McGonagall turned to her and said " the password means greater luck, quite fitting don't you think,? Now go up that staircase and go through the door on your left and your dormitory will be there and your bed will be the empty one , all your belongings will be there , good night"

"Thank you and good night" Jane replied back , Professor McGonagall gave a nod and swiftly left the empty room leaving Jane alone . Jane found her room and saw four other girls sleeping , she couldn't wait to see their faces in the morning when they found out they were sharing with the dreadful Jane Malfoy. Jane changed into her pyjamas and brushed her teeth and got into bed. For the first time that day she could think about her and she realised that she couldn't be more happier being in Gryffindor.


	17. Chapter 17 Friends

When Jane woke up the next morning to find her room almost empty , a red headed girl was putting on a necklace . Jane remember her father once saying something about red headed traitors and the name Weasley was mentioned so Jane decided to see she was a Weasley . "Excuse me are you a Weasley ?"

"Yeah what about it?" the girl said and left the room quicker than Jane could blink an eyelash. This was going to be harder than Jane thought. She got up and got ready for the day and made her way down to breakfast. She sat at the end of the table, not wanting to disturb any one else's conversations, she didn't eat much again , she looked over to the slytherin table to see her brother surrounded by his followers and doing an impression of a swooning fit , she shook her head he really was awful sometimes. Blaise was sitting with brunette girl again, she wanted to go over and join them , but she didn't know how well the rest of slytherin would take that and she hadn't spoke to Blaise since getting off the train.

Professor McGonagall was going along the table handing out time tables , she smiled at Jane as she handed Jane her copy . Jane finished her pumpkin juice and made her way up to Gryffindor tower to get her bag and then she headed off to her first class. She found that during her first week she was often sitting alone in her classes, Jane tried to convince herself that this would be good so she could concentrate on her subjects and be the best at every one of them . And she was , for majority of them, she would always have her hand up , always finished her work before everyone else and it was perfect every time. She was a favourite with most teachers , Snape favoured her over most of his students as she was excellent at potions and he was a friend of her father and he was a regular visitor at the manor. Draco spoke to her almost everyday asking if she was ok and every time she answered with the same answer 'I'm fine', which in a way she was , she wasn't happy but she was doing well in school which brightened up her day a bit.

Nothing overly interesting occurred to Jane until about her second week at school. She was just finishing her transfiguration homework under a tree near the lake when she heard someone running up to her , she looked up to see the one person she had wanted to see but who had ignored her the entire she had been at Hogwarts "Hi Blaise" she said to him

"hey , um you better come quick Draco's been hurt" the minute he finished his sentence Jane ran to the hospital wing , with Blaise hot on her heels. She reached the hospital and saw a group of people surrounding a bed there was no one else there so she assumed Draco was in that one. She ran over to be meet by toad faced girl "You can't see him"

"I can do whatever I want now MOVE !" , Pansy didn't budge so Jane just pushed through the crowd. On the bed was Draco his robe on one side was slashed a bit "What happened?" Jane asked, Draco was whimpering "Oh for god's sake Draco stop being such a baby and tell me what happened" Jane was getting annoyed at this point, "It killed me , it killed me"

"What ever it is it didn't kill you , you don't even look like you have anything wrong with you"

"The Hippogriff it attacked me" but before he could continue Madame Pomfrey came up to Draco's bed "right, everybody out I need to tend to his wounds" Draco's followers soon trudged off but Parkinson wasn't going anywhere , Jane decided that she wanted to annoy Pansy even more so she asked in her sweetest voice "Madame Pomfrey would it be okay if I stayed he is my brother and I am very worried about him"

"Of course, now Miss Parkinson you must go" she said ushering Pansy out of the hospital wing Jane stuck her tongue out at Pansy before turning back to Draco. He looked perfectly fine to Jane she just wanted to check with Madame Pomfrey if it was anything serious "oh no he's perfectly fine , he'll be mended and up on his feet in two days" she answered back and then left to her office. "I saw what you did to Pansy"

"Well she annoys me"

"Are you sure you were put in the right house?" he joked

"yes, now does your arm hurt?"

"A bit"

"you're not going to make a fuss are you ?"

"Whatever do you mean dear sister?" he said sarcastically

"Draco please don't the minute you tell father he'll make it into something and end up getting the poor man fired"

"Well what's wrong with getting the old oaf of the grounds he's a rubbish teacher"

"As if you would know all you do in lessons is talk, make fun of Harry and snog Parkinson"

"Yeah well, how did you know where I was?"

"Blaise found me"

"Oh"

"he hasn't spoken to me since we arrived" she said looking down , Draco placed a his hand on hers and said sincerely "I'm sure he's got a valid reason , why don't you go and find him and ask why I don't know why he wouldn't want to talk to you"

"ok I love you and I'm glad you're recovering from your life threatening injury" she said sarcastically

"love you too" he shouted as she left.

Jane decided that she would speak to Blaise after dinner. She finished her pasta and then waited until Blaise got up from the Slytherin table. She didn't have to wait long and she got up at the exact same time and ran up to him in the entrance hall "Blaise hi"

"Hi Jane, how are you?" he asked

"Fine I was wondering whether I could have a word"

"Yeah sure I'll see you in a minute Daphne," Jane was so absorbed in Blaise that she didn't even see the brunette girl standing next to Blaise

"Um Blaise aren't you going to introduce us ?" she said gesturing to the girl

"Oh sorry Jane this Daphne one of my very good friends , Daphne this is Jane one of my favourite people in the whole world," the girls both said hi and Jane was surprised that she didn't get any glares from the slytherin girl "well I better go , nice meeting you Jane" Daphne said and then went down the corridor leaving the two alone. " Shall we go outside?" Blaise suggested , Jane nodded and they made their way outside "she's nice"

"yeah she is , she's a good friend, so what did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to know why you haven't talked to me since we got here" Jane said angrily

"I don't know I've been busy"

"too busy to say hi to one of your favourite people in the whole world"

"yes, I'm sorry"

"You didn't even come and see me after the sorting ,you knew how nervous I was and how upset I would have been when I got sorted into Gryffindor"

"You had Draco"

"Are you embarrassed by me?"

"No how can you think that?"

"BECAUSE you've IGNORED me ever since I've been sorted into Gryffindor"

"I haven't been ignoring you , I do have other friends you know"

"Do you know that for the past two weeks the only person that has spoken to me is my brother and that's only to check up on me for 5 minutes, I have been so alone and you don't even care"

"I do care"

"No you don't otherwise you would have been there for me" Jane shouted and then took off the necklace he gave her on the train and chucked it at him "I HATE you" she shouted and then ran back into the castle leaving a stunned Blaise feeling awful.

The leaves on the trees soon began to turn orange . The rain started to become heavier and it became colder and colder each day . It was soon 31st October and that meant a Hogsmeade visit for all 3rd years and above . Draco came to see Jane that morning and asked her if she wanted anything she asked for a few sweets from Honey Dukes . She decided that after she had finished her breakfast she would go on a walk as it would probably the last day she could as the weather was becoming so foul and she had finished all her homework the evening before. She headed out at about 11 o'clock , she crossed the bridge and went down the hill until she was the other side off the lake . She liked walking she could clear her head , she thought about how she spoke to Blaise she realised it wasn't right what she had said to him , but he hurt her and ignored her when she need him most. She sat down near the water's edge , about 10 minutes later she heard foot steps , someone sat down next to her . She waited a few minutes before turning her head and saw a boy who looked a bit older than her , he had jet black messy hair , glasses and a scar on his forehead . Harry Potter. "You're Harry Potter"

"Yeah and you're Malfoy's sister , I'm sorry I don't know your name"

"It's Jane , why aren't you at Hogsmeade?"

"My uncle didn't sign the permission slip, why are you out here?"

"I like walking and to think, why are you out here and more importantly why are you talking to me everyone hates me?"

"I liking walking as well and I've seen you a couple of times on your own and I thought you would need some company"

"Oh well thank you I think"

"Do you like being at Hogwarts?"

"I thought I would, I was so excited and then when I got here I've been more alone than ever and yet it feels like home"

"It must be hard being the only gryffindor in your family"

"Yes and no , I mean my father nearly killed me for it and no one trusts me and I haven't made any friends because of it but then again I'm not the same as the rest of my family anyway"

"I'll be your friend , I'll trust you"

"Really you want to be a Malfoy's friend?"

"Well you're not the same as your family are you?" he quoted what she had just said, she laughed for the first time in two months, "ok then let's be friends." They spent the rest of the day talking about anything and everything and then Jane remembered something "You set Dobby free"

"the house elf?"

"yes , he was ours but I gather you already knew that"

"Yes I thought I was doing him a favour , the way your father treated him wasn't right"

"I know , but my father never treats anything right, I miss Dobby a lot , he was a good friend"

"He was bonkers"

"Yes he was , he told me you know about the chamber of secrets"

"Did you tell anyone else?"

"No , I encouraged him to stop you from being in Hogwarts"

"Wouldn't expected a Malfoy to do that, if you don't mind me asking why were you not here last year?"

"In the summer before I was due to start Hogwarts I was having a fight with my dad and I touched a plant in his office that nearly killed me and wiped all my magic , I only got my magic back in spring but it came back twice as powerful , we should go it's getting dark" Jane answered , they got up and walked back up to the castle . Harry went to walk to Ron and Hermione but stopped when he realised Jane wasn't following him , he turned around and said to her "why aren't you coming?"

"They won't want to sit with me"

"yes they will now come with me" he said and dragged her to the table "Hey is it ok if Jane sits with us ?" he asked , Hermione nodded , but Ron looked weary Hermione kicked him under the table and he nodded. Jane sat down next to Harry , it was the Halloween feast and the food was splendid as usual Jane talked to Hermione most of the time and they found that they liked the same subjects and had lots to talk about . Harry introduced her to Fred and George who she talked with about the many jokes she had played on Draco over the years which they found very amusing , she also told them about her recent encounter with Pansy who they shared a mutual hate over. She stayed with twins throughout dinner and when they went upstairs they went either side of her almost acting as her protectors. They then reached the portrait to discover along with everyone else that Sirius Black had broken into the castle , Jane decided it probably wasn't best to mention she was related to the mass murderer as she had only just made friends. Everyone made their way down to the great hall where Professor Dumbledore instructed them that they would be sleeping there that evening while the castle was being searched , Draco came over to Jane and the twins "What are you doing with them ?"

"They are my friends is that a problem?" Reluctantly Draco said back "no , here are your sweets from Honey Dukes , are you okay?"

"I'm great , good night" She said and then took a sleeping bag and put in between Fred and George's and fell fast asleep . For the first time in her life she had friends beside Draco and Blaise and felt safe with Fred and George sleeping by her side.


	18. Chapter 18 It feels right

Jane's next couple of weeks were far more enjoyable than the one's at beginning of the term. She had become very good friends with Harry and often spent many hours talking to him about quiditch, she got on well with Hermione even though they were very different in character. Jane even managed to get on well with Ron despite their family's background, speaking of Ron's family she couldn't be closer to Fred and George if she tried, they loved her like a little sister and she felt safe around them and they always managed to have a laugh. She also became close with Dean much to her brother's displeasure , she was friends with everyone and was soon becoming more known than her brother , she was one of the most popular girls in the school despite being in her second year. Everyone adored her she was smart, beautiful , kind and completely different to the rest of family ; she was perfect. However there was one person she had yet to become friends with and she thought she better ask Fred what to do about it . She made her way down to breakfast, her long blonde hair swishing behind her, her small heels clicking along the stone floor . She approached the gryffindor table and took a place beside Fred who greeted her with "Well if isn't the beautiful Miss Malfoy how are you this morning ?"

"fine , are you eating this toast ?" She said taking the toast off his plate and eating it

"yes I am , you know you can't just steal people's food"

"of course I can you wouldn't want me wasting away would you Freddie?" she asked using her pet name for him

"and I told you to stop calling me that"

"you love it really"

"What does he love?" asked Ron as he sat down with Hermione and Harry

"Me calling him Freddie" she said kissing Fred's cheek

"And I've been put of my breakfast"

"Oh shut up you're just jealous of our relationship" she teased him , she could never have a relationship with Fred it would be too weird he was like a big brother to her.

"Any way why are you just fine this morning?" Fred asked her

"You're sister still doesn't like" she said miserably leaning on his shoulder

"I'm sure she does she just hasn't met you properly yet and doesn't know the fabulous Jane we all I know"

"I suppose so, so should I talk to her later?"

"No I'll introduce you now" Fred said making Jane stand up and dragging her over to where Ginny was sitting "Ginny please may I introduce you to Miss Jane Malfoy, Jane my little sister Ginny" he said and left the two girls to talk. No one said anything for a while , Jane saw Ginny glancing at Harry multiple times in the space of two minutes "You know you should tell him"

"What are you talking about?"

"Harry , you should tell him how you feel"

"How do you know I like Harry? Is it obvious?"

"No , I'm just good at these type of things", Ginny smiled at her and said "I think I judged you too soon can we just start again , I'm Ginny" she put her hand for Jane to shake , Jane shook it and said "I'm Jane."

The two became best friends almost sisters in the space of about 2 days Jane had told her everything about Blaise and so when he approached the two girls one day , Ginny suddenly left leaving the two alone despite Jane's pleading "hey can I please just talk to you ?"

"No you don't have anything to say that would interest me" she spat , turning to leave

"Please Jane 5 minutes"

"3" she reluctantly agreed and followed him to a vacant corridor . Blaise didn't say anything "Well go on spit it out" she said to him

"I just wanted to apologise for the way I acted towards you , I know I shouldn't have ignored you , I have missed you so much"

"Why did you ignore me?"

"I don't know" he did know , he knew perfectly well why . He was scared that he would fall even more in love with her and she wouldn't even notice him , not know she had practically every guy's attention.

"Okay I forgive you but you promise you won't ever ignore me again?"

"I promise , here's necklace if you still want it" he said offering it to her

"of course I still want it , I love it , I was just mad at you, will you put it on me please?" she asked him and he gladly obliged . When his fingers touched her neck it felt like electricity was running through his veins "well we'd better go to dinner" as they walked down the long corridors chatting about all the friends she had made and then Blaise remembered something he saw "I saw you kiss Weasley's cheek the other day , are you going out or something?" he asked fearful of the answer

"Oh god no he's just a really close friend , no that would be so weird" she giggled . We're really close friends and you've never kissed me Blaise thought to himself. They reached the great hall Jane turned to him "I'll see you later , bye" she said waving to him as she ran off to meet her friends who greeted her warmly . Blaise watched her for a moment, she was so beautiful , so amazing , she was leaning against Fred's shoulder laughing loudly , he felt a surge of jealousy shot through him . He wanted to rip Fred's arm off from around her waist , but then again she would be hurt if Fred was injured and Blaise didn't want to make her unhappy, so he trudged of to the slytherin table where Daphne met him with a comforting look "You need to tell her, it's making you miserable"

"No, I'm fine and she's happy so why would I want to change her mood"

"She could become even more happier," Blaise ignored this and just looked at his Jane , well she wasn't his but oh how he wished she was.

Jane went and joined Ginny "How'd it go?" Ginny asked

"Good we're friends again"

"Did he give you that?" she said pointing to the emeralds surrounding Jane's neck

"Maybe"

"Jesus Jane what's that around your neck?" Fred asked as he and George joined the two girls

"Yeah that looks like it could break your neck"

"Shut up, it's just a gift from a friend"

"Who are your friends? George asked

"He is not just a friend though is he Jane?" Ginny grinned

"You're cheating on me?" Fred said placing a hand over heart and acting looking hurt.

"Of course not I would never dream of it my dear Freddie, Ginny is just making up silly gossip " she said leaning her head on his shoulders, Fred's arm then slipped around her waist and for some reason Jane thought it felt right being there

"Go on Jane just tell us who it is ?" the twins begged with puppy dog faces

"I'm not telling you , now eat your chicken" she commanded the twins

"Yes mother" they said in unison.

It was soon the first quidditch match of the season Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff , as Jane's brother was still faking his injury. Jane was so excited and wore her gryffindor scarf down to breakfast , when she arrived the twins looked at her weirdly "What?"

"You're wearing that to a quidditch match?" they said pointing to the lace black dress that finished above her knee

"Yeah , it's new do you like it ?"

"You will freeze"

"So I'll look the best" George then lent over the table and touched her face

"What are you doing ?"

"Just checking to see if you're real"

" So is this another gift from your secret boyfriend?"

"I do not have a boyfriend and it's from my mother if you must know." The dress had come in a box and a letter reading:

My Dear Jane

I hope you first few weeks have been good , I heard about the break in at Hogwarts by my dear cousin Sirius , you didn't tell anyone you were related to him did you? I know I did not have chance to speak to you properly on the day of your sorting , but the more I think about it the more proud I am of you for getting into Gryffindor , so to congratulate you I was going to get you a new broom but I was walking past Twilfit and Tattings and saw this dress and thought it would be perfect for you.

Sending all my love your mother

"**But honestly do I look okay?" she asked a bit concerned now**

"**Honestly Jane I think you're going to help us win" Fred said**

"**And how's that?"**

"**well all the Hufflepuff players well be looking at you and not at the actual game it's the perfect situation" this then earned a slap from Jane across the arm , but she could not say anything more to him as Wood called the twins to go to the changing rooms. Jane made her way down to the pitch with Hermione and Ginny , the three of them huddling under 1 umbrella . Jane heard a malicious laugh from behind her and turned around to see her brother and his two body guards laughing at Harry "How's your arm?" Jane shouted to him**

"**still very sore"**

"**You're such a pig , why do you think you shouldn't have to play in this weather?"**

"**Jane you are such an unsupportive sister." Jane couldn't even be bothered to listen to his voice anymore so she and Hermione and Ginny rushed into the stadium. The game was about to start and the rain had increased even more, it was foggy as well but she could still Fred and George their hair was like a light guiding her home. They watched the two captains shake hands "who is the Hufflepuff captain?" Jane asked intrigued**

" **Oh that's Cedric Diggory," interesting Jane thought as she looked at the tall sturdy sixth year Hufflepuff, even his name was attractive. The weather conditions got even worse as the morning continued and Jane was almost soaked through when Hermione remembered a spell that dried clothes , thank god. They had been playing for nearly two hours when the whole stadium turned darker , colder , there was a wave of silence, the dementors had decided to joined to the festivities. Many people's face soon became sadder and more scared and then suddenly distant figure fell from the skies , luckily Dumbledore managed to slow the person's fall and they landed on a stretcher . He then turned scarily angry and sent the dementors away. Jane was transfixed with the person on the stretcher , she prayed that it wasn't Fred or George, but then she would have seen their hair , then who was it? Hermione answered the question as if she knew what Jane was thinking "It's Harry , oh god it's Harry let's go" she said whimpering , the three girls with Ron ran to the hospital wing where they run into the rest of team . They all went in silent together , they just watched him there for a minute he was so still, so pale.**

"**He will be ok won't he?" Jane asked**

"**Course he will only fell a few feet he'll be awake in a minute" Fred said giving her a reassuring smile and her hand a squeeze. Harry woke up ,much to everyone's relief Jane was one of the first one to hug him she whispered into his ear "I'm so happy you're awake." The team, Jane and Ginny then left the hospital wing to give the three of them some privacy. Jane hadn't realised until she was up in the gryffindor common room that she had been holding Fred's hand the whole time in the hospital and now she realised how much she missed his hand being in hers.**


	19. Chapter 19 Christmas Presents

The seasons were changing again and snow began to fall on the Hogwarts grounds. It was soon time to end Jane's first term at Hogwarts and she was reluctant to leave the school, her friends and Fred who she had still not told her feelings to. However she felt as if she was not the only one hiding a secret , Fred had tried at every opportunity to sit next to her, wrap his arm round her waist, walk with her in the corridor. She knew she still had feelings for Blaise, but he didn't share those feelings, so there was no point in wishful thinking she should try and be with someone who loved her equally as she loved them or even more. They still had a few days left at school and it was a Saturday and Ginny and Jane were sat in the gryffindor common room as most of the school had gone to Hogsmeade. Jane had made Fred promise to come back with lots of presents for her. "So are you looking forward to going back home?" Ginny asked " I suppose so , I mean there would be no work there and its nice to have a break , but I fear that I've become too comfortable here and so when I return home I will wish to return here straight here , which is a shame as I do love spending time with my mother and Draco"

"You like spending time with Draco?"

"He's very different at home and with me , he's lovely"

"Must be nice to have a lovely brother"

"You have lovely a brother , more than one , I would love to have a big family like yours"

"Well you certainly think that one of my brothers is lovely" she said with a giggle

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean , or who I mean"

"Who are you talking about I don't like any of your brothers" She said trying to hide her feelings

"Oh don't worry Jane I'm not going to tell Fred you like him"

"How do you know?"

"You act practically act like a couple, I don't get why he hasn't asked you to be his girlfriend yet"

"Maybe he doesn't like me back"

"Now I know for a fact that is complete rubbish, the way he looks at you just shows how much he likes you, he's crazy about you Jane he even told me himself" Jane blushed at her words

"What did he say?"

"He said that he thought that you were the most beautiful girl in the world and that you were really kind and smart, but I'm sure he'll tell you that himself one day"

"Well then why won't he ask me to be his girlfriend ?"

" I don't know I mean you are three years younger than him , the same age as me it might be a weird for him"

"Yeah but he doesn't have any problem with me kissing him or anything"

"Yes but those aren't real kisses"

"I know , maybe it's the fact that we are from feuding families"

"Fred's not like that, he's protective of his family , and he knows what your family is like but he also knows how different you are from them and he just doesn't associate you with them , he thinks of you as your own perfect person"

"I'm not perfect"

"Fred thinks you are"

" Well then he is very sweet and that makes me like him even more," they spent the rest of the afternoon sharing amusing family tales. Ginny was just telling Jane of the time when Fred changed Ron's teddy bear into a spider because he broke Fred's toy broomstick, the two girls were laughing hysterically , when Fred and George came in "Well hello ladies" they said in unison "What's in the bag?" Jane asked Fred

"Now why would I tell you that dear Jane"

"Because you love me"

"Well you are just going to have to wait till the 25th December" he said kissing her nose

"But I'm not going to see you on Christmas"

"Ever heard of owls Jane"

"Maybe , but I don't like waiting"

"Well you are going to have to be patient" he said and went to sit beside her, she snuggled up to his chest and he kissed her head . Ginny and George exchanged a look as if to say 'why aren't they together yet'.

The next day Jane made her way to the Hogwarts express alone as all her friends had remained at Hogwarts to give Harry some company and Jane wished she could have done the same thing but thought that it would be best to return home to see her mother. She put her possessions on the train and went to go and find an empty compartment. She took out a book Hermione had lent her for the journey home, the train was chugging alone and the skies were darkening. Halfway through the journey , the compartment door slid open and one of her oldest friends entered the compact room. "Hello Jane, how are you?" Blaise asked her ,

"Good, how are you?"

"Glad to be seeing mother again"

"Where's Draco?"

"Probably snogging Pansy" , Jane laughed at this

"Are they actually together?"

"I think Pansy likes to think so, but what about you any love on the horizon?" The question pained Blaise for he feared that she would say yes and that while she would move on he would be stuck behind just desperately in love with her.

"No just got a lot of lovely friends" she said , she wasn't lying she had friends who were lovely just one she preferred a lot more than the others "What about you ? Do you not like Daphne?" she asked wondering what the answer would be "No , Daphne is a good friend but no that would be weird," Jane felt a sense of relief , she knew that he would never be interested in her but she at least wanted to know that he wasn't in love with someone, how wrong she was.

The train came to a halt as they reached platform 9 ¾ , and they left the train. Jane searching for the familiar white blonde hair that she had searched for so many times. She spotted it next to some painly familiar black greasy hair , she still approached her brother and the pug faced girl. "Draco" she said wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tight "Hey Jane, good journey?"

"Excellent Blaise and I had a lovely time"

"Good shall we go and find mother?" He said and Jane slipped her arm into his and they dragged their trunks behind them leaving a stunned Pansy behind. They found their mother and Jane ran for the first hug and even though she felt like she had grown up this term she still needed a hug from her mother. "Hello darlings how was your term?"

"Good , I made new friends and I'm doing excellent in all my classes" Jane said smugly her Malfoy genes coming out , "excellent darling and Draco is your arm okay?"

"Yes mother I'm almost back to perfect health", Jane rolled her eyes

"Well your father is sorting all that out , the great oaf and creature will soon be off those grounds"

"I don't think that's entirely necessary , it was Draco's own stupidity that caused his accident" Jane said shocked at her mother and strode ahead disgusted with her family's behaviour.

They returned home and Jane ran straight up to her room and unpacked all her things, she had missed her room , it was the only place she liked being in the house for she had chosen the decorations herself. The room was a deep shade of purple, a double bed covered in purple sheets complete with real diamonds, there was a white desk by a window looking out into the gardens, where a couple of the white peacocks were strutting about, a latest purchase of her fathers Jane assumed. There were a few bookcases in the large room , including her favourite book ; the tales of Beedle the Bard. By Jane's bedside were a collection of photos , in an ornate silver frame was a picture of Jane and Draco by the lake when they Jane was 5, another was a picture of Jane and Blaise dancing at Draco's party , they looked so happy and smiling. Jane's most prized possessions her brother and Blaise. Now she would need to put one of her Harry, Ron and Hermione, Ginny and lastly her and Fred although she thought that this might anger her father more than usual and it wasn't as if she needed a picture of them for she had their faces tattooed onto her brain and her heart.

Her mother called her down for their Christmas eve dinner, which was served and cooked beautifully by their house elves. Jane reached the table where her father was seated at the end . "Good evening Jane"

"Good evening father"

"How has your first term been?" he asked while the family tucked into their first course

"Fine, I am excelling in all my classes"

"And the potter boy ?"

"Nothing that interesting we are friends but he mainly worries about Sirius Black"

"Good he has gained your trust , but you must make sure you do not get too attached"

"Do you doubt my strength father?"

"No , I am merely warning you my child," and that was the length of the conversation for the holidays , which Jane was most pleased about as being around her father made her feel sick he was vile and cruel and yet so weak. The family spent the rest of the time talking about Draco's term at Hogwarts and constantly asking whether is arm was alright, which recived many eye rolls from Jane. She was most happy when the meal finished with Jane's favourite chocolate fudge cake and she finally got to retire to her bedroom where she quickly got dressed for bed and fell into a deep sleep.

She woke up on Christmas morning to a stack of presents at the foot of her bed who she knew were not from her family so she eagerly clambered out of bed to see who the mountain was from. The first was a little brown box from Ginny which enclosed a pair of beautiful butterfly earrings and a card also came with it that said :

_Dear Jane_

_Happy birthday , I hope your time at home is bearable , Fred has become a little bit more miserable since your departure I can't think why. I bought you these because you have become a butterfly that has been set free . I hope you enjoy the rest of your holidays , my mother has also sent along a few presents as long as well._

_Love Ginny_

Jane's presents from Mrs Weasley included a jumper that had her initial on the front of it and a fruit cake she was astounded with the Weasley's kindness they had so little and yet they still gave presents to their children's friends who they had never even met. She also received a few books from Hermione, chocolate frogs from Ron and Quidditch through the ages from Harry. Her last two presents were a large supply of Zonko's products from Fred and George with a note: _If Draco ever annoys you _. Then there was a small round silver box , when Jane opened the box a beautiful heart necklace was placed there with a pink gem in the centre. A piece of parchment fell out and Jane picked it off the floor and sat on the bed and read the letter:

_Dearest Jane_

_I hope you are surviving the Malfoy manor, I am missing you a lot , I don't usually show my feelings like this , but I like you Jane a lot, actually more than a lot, I get all nervous when I'm around you and you make me smile more than usual . You are so beautiful and smart , kind and so different to the rest of your family that I would forget you are related to them apart from the fact that you share the same name as them. I really want to be with you , but I can understand if you do not want to be with me , I am 3 years older than you , though mentally I am probably younger than you , I wouldn't want us being in a relationship to make your life at home hard, anyway think about, have a great Christmas_

_Love Fred_

_Tears splattered the parchment , finally someone returned her feelings and she couldn't be happier._


	20. Chapter 20 Sparks Fly

Her heart felt like it was on fire, she wanted to see him now, she couldn't wait, she needed him. She wanted to tell him that she liked him back and that she wanted to be with him. He had called her beautiful, kind and smart all the things she doubted about herself he had confirmed that she was all these things and more. Ginny had been right, he really liked her and yeah he was 3 years older than her but Romeo was 4 years older than Juliet, plus she was mature for her age and didn't look her age either.

She then got dressed into her Christmas dress which was black with a cream peter pan collar, she then put on her heels and went downstairs to meet the rest of her family, practically bounding down the marble corridor her feet so full of happiness. Her family were waiting for her at the breakfast table "Sorry I'm late, Merry Christmas"

"Jane are you alright ? you look as if you've been crying" her mother asked, her father sounded disgusted, showing emotions was something Malfoy's didn't do. "I'm perfect mother, more than perfect in fact"

"and why is that dear Jane"

"Oh just being home with my family" she said starting her breakfast , to avoid further questioning , she felt as if her mother already knew roughly the cause of her happiness but was glad that she didn't persist with questions. They enjoyed a family breakfast and then retired to the drawing room to open presents , Jane and Draco got about a billion presents each , they consisted of broomsticks, books, clothes, jewellery and various other things that would show off their wealth. Jane felt bad opening her mountain of gifts for she knew that all the Weasley children put together would not receive this amount of presents from their parents. Her mood picked up when she remembered she had sent all her friends considerable gifts , a couple of books for Hermione, Flying with the Cannons for Ron, a broom compass for Harry , and every Zonko's product available for George and for Fred an expensive watch from Borgin and Burkes. The rest of the Malfoy's Christmas was perfectly satisfactory , Draco and Jane played a game of wizards chest in the evening , with Jane winning by a considerable amount. She went up to bed at around 11 and was just closing her curtains when someone knocked on her door "come in," her brother came in and sat on her bed "Um you have your own bed so I would appreciate if you got off mine as I want to sleep"

"I just want to talk to you a minute"

"What?" she said getting into her soft bed , nearly pushing Draco off in the process

"I was wondering who the necklace was from?" he said placing an arm around her

"Mum and dad" she said snuggling into his chest to hide her blushing face

"No its not because you had it on when you came to breakfast," damn she thought , she should have been more careful. Why was she even worried? She had nothing to be ashamed of , she wasn't embarrassed by Fred was she. No she would never be, it just would have made an interesting Christmas discussion around the Malfoy table, why she was wearing a necklace from a Weasley.

"It's from Blaise"

"No it's not because Blaise gave you that ring" he said pointing to the beautiful topaz ring on her dainty finger, the parcel had arrived just after breakfast with a card say that he wished she would have a good holiday and that he missed her. "Is he not allowed to get me two presents?"

"But he didn't cause I was with him when he bought the ring and he said that he was only get you one present"

"Well it doesn't matter who gave it to me"

"Oh come on it can't be that bad , its not as if it's from a Weasley" he snorted, Jane remained quiet suddenly finding her quilt very interesting " Oh god Jane it's not is it ?" he said placing his hands over his face "So what if it is ?"

"Please don't tell me its from Ron"

"No don't be ridiculous it's from Fred," Draco groaned

"One of those bloody twins"

"Hey don't speak about them like that"

"Jane you could do so much better"

"Well I like him and he likes me and there is nothing you can do about it"

"Well I could tell father", Jane eyes suddenly snapped open

"Draco please don't , he means a lot to me and I don't want dad to hurt him", Draco saw her eyes her genuine care for the Weasley boy

"You know I never would , I just don't want to see you get hurt"

"I know what I'm doing"

"The minute he hurts you , send him to me and I'll-"

"Get Crabbe and Goyle to beat him up for you" Jane finished the sentence for him

"Well you know wouldn't want to get blood on my new Italian leather shoes," the siblings then burst into fits of laughter earning a shout from their father , Draco kissed Jane on the forehead and then went to his own bedroom and Jane went to bed with her stomach full of butterflies.

The holidays couldn't go any slower to Jane, she was desperate to get back to Hogwarts and more importantly back to Fred. Her time finally came and she was ready and waiting for her family by the large front door sitting on her suitcase. Jane raced through the barrier and gave her parents a quick goodbye and bounded onto the train. She entered a compartment where she meet Neville who always seemed a little nervous around her " Have a good Christmas Neville?" she asked

"It was alright, you ?"

"Oh my Christmas was good too" she said smiling inwardly , the door then opened and Blaise came in and just looked at Neville with a harsh glare, which made him scarper form the now moving train compartment. "That wasn't very nice" Jane scolded him

"Well I didn't want him in here"

"What makes you think you deserve to be here ? , he was here before you"

"Oh come on Jane it's not like you wanted him in here"

"Actually I did he looked lonely and he is very nice"

"If you say so" he said sitting down

"Anyway what was so important you had to chuck Neville out?"

"Oh just wanted to see if you had a good Christmas and to say thank you for my present," she had bought him a diary from Borgin and Burkes.

"My Christmas was amazing, and you are most welcome and thank you for my present"

"You're welcome," he said looking down for the ring, but it wasn't there. Jane had decided that it might not be best to wear a gift from another boy when going to tell someone else that she liked them back. "Speaking of the present I got you where is it?"

"Oh I didn't want to lose it or someone to steal it, so I packed it into my suitcase"

"Oh you never had a problem with it before"

"Well that was before I realised the value of presents you got me before"

"Well that necklace looks pretty valuable" he gestured to the locket from Fred that surrounded her neck. "Oh I guess so"

"Who's it from anyway?"

"Draco"

"Draco gave you a heart necklace ?"

"Yeah he is my brother he does love me"

"Ok it's just a little weird." They didn't speak much for the remainder of the journey , Jane read a new book from Christmas while Blaise just gazed at her reading. They then reached the familiar platform, and Jane could barley contain her nerves and Blaise could tell as he asked "Are you alright you're shaking a bit"

"I am? oh must just be going back to school nerves, bye" she said not waiting for a reply and made her way up to the castle. She reached the first staircase and slowly began to climb them , she had been so excited to see him but now she didn't know what to say. She without realising reached the gryffindor portrait where the fat lady's replacement Sir Cadogan was asking for the password, but before she could think about the password a pair of skinny hugged her from behind and she turned to Ginny. She squealed and hugged her back tightly "Oh my god I've missed you so much" she said facing her best friend "So have I and so has someone else"

"I'm guessing this person may be Fred"

"Yes, how did you guess , did you get your letter?"

"Yes it was beautiful, did he show it to you?"

"No, he didn't even show George but I had a feeling that if he sent you a present like that then a explanation would also be needed, I don't think that I need to guess the feelings are returned"

"Feelings are 100% returned maybe even more, I really like him, I just don't know what to do about it"

"You'll know when you get in there"

"Yeah I guess"

"So shall we go?" Jane nodded and followed Ginny into the common room. Her eyes searched the room for Fred's brown ones, she found them and they immediately connected with hers. Ginny was right, she knew exactly what to do about it.

She ran to him and pressed her lips to his and sparks flew as he kissed passionately back, wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer to him. Her hands went through his bright hair, she was completely and utterly captivated by him. All around them people exploded into cheers the sounds and colours made it seem as if a volcano had just erupted. They stopped to breathe against both of their wishes "I love you" Jane whispered into his ear "I love you too" Fred told her. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips and then said "I have to go put my stuff upstairs , but I'll be back in a minute"

"Wait, I have a question"

"Yes"

"Be mine?" She didn't answer verbally , she just pecked his lips and then ran upstairs.

Ginny then raced up the stairs after her, after giving Fred a smile , who was now being congratulated by his friends. They hugged again for the second time that day and jumped around a bit "Oh my god I can't believe it , you and my brother are together this is so cool but kind of weird," happy tears were beginning to fall down Jane's cheeks "Don't cry" Ginny said wiping her tears away

"I'm just so happy."

" Well go and find Fred then," and so she did just that. She went downstairs where he was surrounded by a group of people, she squeezed through them and asked him if they could go for a walk. They left the common room and walked down the corridor "I wanted to thank you for my present , I love it so much"

"Not as much as you love me though"

"No the necklace comes a close second," Fred took her hand in his as they walked

"Thank you very much my present as well"

"You're welcome"

"I missed you a lot"

"I missed you too"

"Did you survive your house?"

"You make it sound like a prison, but yes I did survive , my father was being my father, I got stupidly spoiled again by mother , oh and by the way Draco knows"

"Knows what?"

"That you gave me the necklace and that I like you a lot"

"Ah and what did he say ?"

"Well he wants me to be happy"

"So do I"

"Great you actually agree on one thing, now can we go to dinner I'm starving" she said and dragged him to the great hall. When they entered the grand room heads turned, 'A Malfoy and A Weasley together' were the general whispers. Draco almost chocked on his food at the sight of sister holding hands with a Weasley, he knew she liked him but he had no idea that it would turn into something so quickly and so suddenly. Half of him wanted to go over there and forbid Jane from going near him but then he saw how happy she was leaning into his arm as they made their way to the gryffindor table. It wasn't ideal but she was happy and that was all that mattered . Someone on the slytherin table wasn't happy at all, Blaise was practically suicidal. She was with him, they were holding hands, kissing and hugging , she was laughing at his jokes and Blaise felt as though there was no point living any more. How could he when she was with someone else , someone who hadn't been a jerk to one of her friends only a couple of hours ago. That was who the necklace was from , him , the Weasley , how had he even afforded it in the first place? Why was she with him, she could do so much better, she could be with someone who had money and power , who could spoil her. Blaise had half a mind to write to Lucius , but then he would lose Jane's friendship forever for he knew about her deep feelings of hatred towards her father. No he would just have to live with it, they'd break up soon it was just a fleeting romance that would be finished before it had even started. Or would Blaise have to watch them be together forever, getting married and having children of their own.

The young couple joined their friends and were meet with a series of 'So you finally got together' , ' I'm so happy for you both' and ' You're going out with my brother , that's disgusting'. The last comment had come from Ron, obviously , who always looked uncomfortable whenever Fred and Jane were the slightest bit intimate. So they frequently kissed just to annoy Ron which was only ever a positive thing for Jane and Fred. "So how was you Christmas Harry?" Jane asked after finishing her roast dinner "Ok, I got a firebolt"

"That's so cool"

"But it's been taken away"

"Why?"

"Because the teachers and Hermione think it may be dangerous"

"Why would it be dangerous ? it's a broom"

"It may have been sent from Sirius Black," Jane fell silent by his words always feeling automatically guilty whenever Sirius Black was mentioned. The rest of the meal remained fairly quiet.

A week after they returned back to school , Slytherin played Ravenclaw in a match which they won narrowly, most of the Gryffindors had supported Ravenclaw including Fred, but Jane had supported Slytherin. After the match she went to find her brother to congratulate her brother much to Fred's annoyance as he wanted to spend all his time with her. "Well done Draco you played really well" , she said as she hugged him "Thanks, so you're together"

"I assume you mean Fred and I"

"Yes"

"What about it ?"

"Nothing, I just didn't know that you two were that serious"

"Well I do love him"

"You what?"

"Love it's this strong emotion,"

"I know what love is , I mean Jane how can you know what love is you're only in your second year"

"Oh and you would , snogging with Parkinson doesn't count" she shouted and stormed back up to the castle. She meet Fred in the common room "Someone's a bit angry" Fred said jokingly

"It's Draco, he's being a prat"

"That's nothing new"

"Well it is to me"

"Why is he being a prat?"

"He said I couldn't know what love is at my"

"Well what does he know, all he's ever done is suck face with that pig," Jane laughed at this and instantly felt better and hugged him tight, Fred kissed her head . He was right Draco didn't know what he was talking about, Jane did she knew she was in love with Fred. He made her laugh, she could tell him anything, he was protective of her , when they kissed Jane felt like her body was surging with electricity, she was completely and undoubtedly in love with Fred Weasley.


	21. Chapter 21 Butterflies

**Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed this story so far, it means so much to me knowing that people actually like what I write. I'd really like a few more reviews before next chapter. Thank you again :)**

* * *

Jane and Fred had been going out for about a month and it couldn't have gone better. They were crazy about each , maybe a little too crazy. They constantly aggravated their friends by their constant displays of public affections. This also annoyed Jane's brother as she was still in a mood with him and whenever he tried to apologise about his previous actions Jane would kiss Fred , knowing that it would make Draco uncomfortable and then make him leave. Fred brought it up after Draco found them in the library "You can't avoid him forever"

"I can do whatever I want" She said angrily back , not taking her eyes of her potions essay.

"He is your brother, you haven't spoken to him in over a month, I think I'd go insane if I didn't talk to George for that length of time"

"Well I'm not you , and I can cope with not talking to Draco, now either get on with your homework or leave me alone," he chose the second option leaving an angry Jane alone to her thoughts. She shouldn't have shouted at Fred but why did she have to talk to Draco. Uh Fred was right she should make up with her big brother even if it was just for him to leave her alone. She finished her potions essay and by the time she had completed the rest of her homework it was time for dinner. She went into the great hall and instead of going to join her boyfriend and his twin , she went over to the slytherin table, where she was met with a series of glares which she returned fiercely . She was a Malfoy after all. She sat opposite her brother "what are you doing here?" Draco asked, looking blankly at her

"I was going to apologise but if my own brother won't let me eat dinner with him then I should go" she said getting up , Draco dragged her back down to the bench. " I'm sorry of course you can eat dinner with me"

"That's ok I just come over to apologise for ignoring you all month"

"Well you had reason to I shouldn't had said that you couldn't know what love is at your age, I just want you to be careful"

"Well I am," the two eat dinner together just talking like old times. He walked her to the portrait and then hugged her good night. She went into the common room. Now to apologise to Fred. He was sitting by the fire with George and Lee "Fred can I talk to you ?" she asked with desperation, he didn't say anything , George nudged him and gave him a stern look until he got up and took her hand and led her out of the common room. "I'm really sorry Fred, I shouldn't have shouted at you" she said determined for him to forgive her. "Don't worry about it , I was being stupid , I shouldn't have compared you and Draco to George and I , I understand that you and you're family are usually on bad terms"

"It's ok and I made up with him, because I realised you were right , it was such a little small thing"

"I know I saw you at dinner, I also saw you receiving a few death glares"

"Oh I know , bloody slytherins they are so prejudiced its unbelievable , they're so up themselves as well" she said as they made their way back to the common room.

It was nearing the Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor match which meant that Fred was constantly at practices on Oliver's orders and against Jane's wishes. Although this did mean she could spend more time with Ginny, who she had spoken to as much as she was so caught up in Fred. They had just finished their transfiguration homework when Harry came in carrying the most amazing broom ever "Oh my god is that your Firebolt?" Jane asked him eagerly

"Yep all mine"

"You are going to thrash Ravenclaw by miles" she said admiring the beautiful broom. Fred and George came over and joined the two girls, Fred placing an arm around Jane's shoulder. They were just about to great them when Ron came shouting downstairs about Hermione's cat Crookshanks eating Scabbers, his pet rat. Ron became very upset about his loss, so Fred, George, Ginny, Harry and Jane tried to cheer him up . "Come on Ron you were always saying how boring Scabbers was" Fred said trying to bring some comfort to his brother "And he's been off colour for ages, he was wasting away. It was probably better for him to snuff it quickly. One swallow , he probably didn't feel a thing"

"_Fred !" Ginny and Jane both shouted at him. They told him to go get another rat from Hogsmeade but he was still miserable. The day had soon arrived for the big match and Jane and Ginny went and sat with the twins. Harry came down with the rest of the boy's in his dormitory along with the Firebolt , everyone's heads turned , Jane's brother included. They walked down to the pitch and Jane wished Fred good luck and they kissed quickly before he went into the changing room along with the rest of the team. The girls made their way up to their seats. The teams came out onto the pitch and the captains shook hands . The game then began , Jane found that she didn't enjoy the game as much as she worrying about Fred being hit by a bludger. Then suddenly there were 3 dementors at the bottom of the pitch , but they were soon reviled by Harry's excellent patronus to be her brother, Crabbe , Goyle and Marcus Flint. Mortified Jane went down the steps to find her brother, she didn't notice in her anger that Gryffindor had won. She only realised when Fred picked her up and spun her around kissing passionately for a few minutes . "Well done, you played brilliantly, but now you must excuse me I need to kill my brother," Fred had no objections and watched her as she went to scold her brother. But McGonagall had already beaten her to it as they we're getting a firm telling off, once McGonagall had gone , Jane started shouting at her brother "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT, YOU ARE SO CRUEL , DO YOU DELIGHT IN HURTING OTHERS?" _

"_Jane calm down"_

"_DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, YOU ARE AN AWFUL , AWFUL BROTHER, I KNOW YOU DON'T LIKE HARRY BUT HE'S ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS WHY DID YOU HAVE TO HURT HIM," she didn't give him a chance to defend himself, she walked back to the castle holding Fred's hand. _

_The atmosphere in the Gryffindor common room was electric , everyone was so happy . Fred and George had slipped off for a couple of hours to get some butterbeer and sweets , it was Jane's first Hogwarts party and she loved every second of it. Someone had managed to get the weird sisters playing on the radio and everyone was dancing. Jane kept herself close to Fred , they danced together for hours Fred's hand moving down her body every song change , they kissed a lot. There was something that felt so natural when their lips touched that they didn't ever need to stop for air, it was just like magic. It was now reaching one in the morning and very few had left the festivities, but Professor McGonagall came in and told them to go to bed. Fred and Jane kissed goodnight and they both made their own separate ways to their beds. Jane and Ginny were talking as they both were too happy to go to sleep "I saw you and Fred snogging, did you actually stop?"_

"_Only when McGonagall sent us to bed"_

"_Don't you get bored?"_

"_No your brother is a very good kisser"_

"_Ew I didn't need to know that"_

"_Well you did ask"_

"_But seriously how is going between you too"_

"_Amazing, I love him so much Ginny, he's just amazing and he makes me feel so special"_

"_So you've gotten over Blaise?" _

"_Yeah I'm totally over him, it was just a little girl crush" she said turning to face her pillow. She wasn't over Blaise , she never would be , she loved him and would always love him. She hadn't been asleep for more than ten minutes when a loud shout came from somewhere in the castle. Everyone got out of their beds to see what the trouble was . Percy was trying to control anyone after Fred said "Excellent are we carrying on?" eager to dance with Jane again. Professor McGonagall came in and shouted "Now really enough's enough," Percy tried to save his pride by saying that Ron had had a nightmare. Ron retailed at this saying "IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE, PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE." Fred came over to Jane and held her in a protective grip, Jane was scared, her relative had nearly attacked one of her best friends and the feeling of guilt was back again. It turned out that Neville Longbottom had written all the passwords on a piece of paper and then lost them. Fred suggested that Jane come up to his dorm as he wasn't comfortable for her to be alone when a mass murderer was on the loose, but she declined "No I shouldn't I don't want Ginny to on her own, good night I love you." She kissed him on the lips and went up to bed with Ginny._

_Nothing out unusual happened in the following weeks. Draco and Lucius were making Hagrid's life a misery as they were still very persistent to get Buckbeak executed, Jane had still not spoken to Draco, this only increased her anger towards him. There was another Hogsmeade trip coming up which meant that Jane was to be without Fred for a couple which they both hated but he had promised to bring her back a present. He did as promised he returned with about a crateful of honey dukes sweets and a new book . They were making their way down to dinner when they were approached by Draco "Can I talk to you?" he asked rather cockily as if to keep appearances. It was something Jane had seen her father do , it annoyed her more than anything "First of all wipe that smug grin of your face you look like an idiot and I don't particularly want to talk to you as I am going to have dinner with my boyfriend" she said dragging Fred away "It's about Potter,"_

"_What about Harry?" she asked now interested _

"_I'm not telling you when he's there" glaring at Fred whose arm was around Jane's waist. Jane looked at him and he went to dinner. "You have two minutes" She said with a stern look crossing her arms_

"_Ok I wanted to apologise to you for what happened at the quidditch match, I understand now that it was probably very embarrassing for you, but I'm not the only one doing bad things, you're precious Potter attacked me in Hogsmeade," Jane rolled her eyes at this _

"_Thank you for your apology but I highly doubt Harry attacked you"_

"_He did he threw mud at the back of my head and Crabbe and Goyle"_

"_Harry can't go to Hogsmeade he didn't get his permission slip signed, I think you need to go and see Madame Pomfrey maybe you're loosing it a bit"_

"_I am certainly not, he was there I saw the top of his head"_

"_Lots of people have black hair Draco" she said trying to cover up for Harry_

"_Oh forget it , you're never going to believe me, anyway I see you're still going out with Weasel"_

"_Don't call him that, Draco I'm serious I always feel awful whenever you say that , yeah they don't have much money, but they're so much nicer than our family"_

"_Are you sure you're even a Malfoy?" he asked jokingly "Oh I forgot guess what?"_

"_You broke up with Pansy"_

"_No"_

"_You're hanging out with Blaise more"_

"_No"_

"_You're being nice to people"_

"_No, Buckbeak is going to be executed"_

"_WHAT?" Jane asked _

"_It's brilliant isn't it , Father just owled me"_

"_No Draco it's not brilliant, it's awful I can't believe you are the reason an innocent creature is going to lose it's life, you are so much like father, I've never been so disappointed in you Draco" She said , tears spilling out of her eyes. She didn't want to eat so she went up to the common room and cried on one of the couches. She had fallen asleep and was slowly waking and she heard someone say "Be quiet she's sleeping" she immediately recognised it to be Fred and she figured he was also the one stroking her hair. She opened her eyes "Hey you ok?" Fred asked kissing her forehead _

"_No it's all his fault" fresh new tears spilt from her aquamarine eyes_

"_It's who's fault?"_

"_Draco's he's the reason Buckbeak is going to die"_

"_Oh Jane , don't cry over that idiot" he said pulling her onto his lap "He's not worth it"_

"_But he's my brother , I feel so guilty , its my fault as well"_

"_Now Jane listen to me and understand this, it is not your fault that Buckbeak is going to be executed" he said holding her face and staring into her eyes. She didn't say anything , she just snuggled into his chest and he kissed her head. _

_Jane had recovered the next day and was eating her lunch with Fred, George ,Lee and Ginny when the golden trio came into the great hall a mixture of emotions on their faces. They sat down laughing, "What's so funny?" Ginny asked, _

"_Well we were in care of magical creatures and Malfoy was being a prat about Hagrid as he usually is and then it was bloody brilliant Hermione slapped him right across the face" Ron roared with laughter as did the rest of the table. No one laughed harder than Jane , he had finally got his comeuppance "Well done Hermione, well done" Jane said clapping Hermione. They all ate their lunch laughing and when they were leaving for afternoon lessons Jane went over to the slytherin table and said to her brother "It's a bit embarrassing to be hit by a girl isn't it, so don't worry I'll keep you're secret safe" she said sarcastically and turned to the rest of the hall and shouted "DRACO MALFOY GOT HIT BY A GIRL." She left the hall and just as she was about to go up then stairs someone caught her wrist "Jane I haven't spoken to you in ages" she turned to face the beautiful Blaise. No Jane why did you say he was beautiful she mentally scolded herself. "I know we need to catch up I've missed you so much," _

"_Well why don't you come and have dinner at the slytherin table with me tonight"_

"_Yes I'd love to"_

"_Great see you later" he said , hugged her and went. What was she doing? She thought to herself why are you seeing Blaise ? You have a boyfriend , but he's just a friend all you are doing is having dinner with a friend. But why did you get butterflies then when he held your wrist? _


	22. Chapter 22 Trapped

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed :)

* * *

Jane tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach that increased every minute in her afternoon lessons . She was practically skipping to the great hall so excited to meet Blaise. She had not spoken to him in over a month and was truly missing him. Missing him was an understatement she longed for him, she craved him. She shouldn't be feeling like this though it was wrong , so wrong she had a boyfriend who she loved deeply. Speaking of her boyfriend she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist "Hello love, you look as if you're in very deep thought , anything the problem" he said jolting her away from her dreams. "Oh no , no nothing's the matter" she said with a reassuring smile "Just feeling a bit peaky I might go lie down for a while, go on though enjoy dinner" she said hugging him and without waiting for his reply went up the marble staircase. Great , what was she going to do now? Why had she lied to Fred? Well it was only the start of dinner so there was a possibility that Blaise was not in dinner yet and Fred always ate quite quickly so maybe she would be able to eat dinner without being caught by Fred. Why was she worried in the first place, why did it matter that she was eating dinner with a friend? She decided to wait outside the great hall to see when Fred came out , she didn't have to wait long. He came out laughing with George and Lee. She hid behind a pillar and then looked into the great hall to find that Blaise was still not in dinner. She turned back to face the entrance hall , when something ran into her , both fell to the floor "I'm really sorry" She said standing up dusting herself off " I wasn't looking where I was going, oh Blaise" she said in surprise when she realised the person she had collided was the person she longed to see. "Jane, why are you doing out here ? I was really late, McGonagall had me doing lines for being late to class this afternoon"

"Oh I just came down from the common room," she told him not quite meeting his eye, he looked suspicious but decided to not think about it. "Shall we go to dinner then?" he asked

"Yes," they made their way to the slytherin table, there were not many people eating dinner now ,so it was unlikely for them to be disturbed. They put their pasta on their plates and began to talk just as they always had. "So you're still going out with weasel then"

"Yes and I'd appreciate it if you didn't call him that"

"Sorry , so are you happy with him?"

"I wouldn't be with him if I wasn't," that wasn't the answer Blaise had hoped for. He almost wanted her to be unhappy so that he could convince not to be with weasel. "What about you?"

"No"

"Oh I'm sorry" she said reaching her hand across the table and placing it on his. Blaise's cheeks instantly flushed red at her touch. "So who do you think is going to win the quidditch final?" he said trying to distract her from his pinking face "Gryffindor easily" she said smugly

"Oh yeah, what makes you think that ?"

"Well each member of our team actually has a brain and we have Harry ; the youngest seeker in a century"

"Oh so you doubt your own brother?"

"Don't talk to me about Draco"

"Why what's he done this time ?"

"He's an idiot , he's being so cruel about Hagrid, its times like these when I hate being a Malfoy" she said miserably. Well maybe you'll be a Zabini one day thought Blaise. They spent the remainder of dinner chatting and laughing and they were the last to leave the great hall after their desert. Blaise walked her up to the portrait "I had a really good time tonight" Jane said

"So did I , I've missed you so much, good night" he said hugging her. Jane wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close. They were embracing for quite some time when suddenly the Fat Lady said frustrated "Are you going to come in or not?", this snapped them back to reality , they both became red as they realised their hug was longer than usual . Blaise walked slowly back down the corridor leaving Jane. She said the password and entered the common room, where she was met with an angry Fred "Where have you been? I thought you were sick but Ginny said you never came into the dormitory"

"Oh yeah I decided that it would be better to get some fresh air , so I just went for a walk"

"The doors are locked"

"Ever heard of a spell called Alohomora?" She snapped back

"Jane I know you're lying"

"How?"

"Because I know where you've been"

"Oh please enlighten me as to my supposed place of whereabouts this evening" she said raising her voice slightly , now several people were watching the couple's fight. " You were eating dinner with Blaise Zabini"

"Your evidence"

"I saw you eating dinner at the slytherin table " he said rather cockily. Damn she had been caught out , just play it cool, she thought to herself. "And if I was what's the problem in the first place?"

"He's a slytherin"

"So? "

"He's a slytherin isn't that a good enough reason for you, they're evil, cunning, selfish and bullies"

" How dare you make that assumption , I bet you haven't spoken a word to him in your entire life"

"I don't need to, you can tell straight from his behaviour that he's a stuck up git"

"He's one of my best friends, I can't believe you just said that" she said astounded at Fred's words and ran up to the dormitory too shocked to be around him anymore. Ginny came up minutes later and hugged her best friend "I'm sorry my brothers being a prat, I shouldn't have told him that you weren't up in the dorm"

"It's alright its not your fault"

"I have no idea what's come over him, maybe he's jealous"

"I was just eating dinner with Blaise , it's just the same if I was eating with Harry"

"I don't think so, I mean you don't like Harry or Ron in that way, but you and Blaise have chemistry together"

"Well then he's being an idiot , I only like Blaise as a friend"

"Are you sure Jane?"

"Yes , how many times do I have to say it"

"It's just that whenever you're around him you act differently , you always try and make yourself look prettier when he's around, not that you need to , you're the prettiest girl in the entire school"

"No I'm not and I do not act differently around him"

"Yes you are Jane, you should see the way guys look at you as you walk down the corridor, maybe that's why Fred is so angry , I think he thinks that you're way out of his league and he's just trying to make sure that you stay with him"

"Boys are so weird" Jane said and both girls laughed hysterically.

The next day Jane avoided Fred like the plague, he made many attempts to talk to her but she just walked away. He finally cornered her on her way to potions "Jane please can I talk to you?"

"I'm going to be late for potions" she said trying to move past him but he kept on blocking her pathway "Jane just listen to me, I'm sorry that I shouted at you yesterday and what I said that about Zabini , but why did you have to lie to me?"

"Because I knew you would freak out like you did yesterday"

" I did not, anyway can we just forget about it"

"Fine, now I have to go to potions." She left him and headed down to the dungeons. When she went into the classroom she muttered an apology to Snape , who just nodded, something he would not have done with any other Gryffindor student.

The weather was changing, it was getting hotter and the Easter holidays had come and gone faster than you could bat an eyelash. Jane and Fred were still together, but something had changed. Fred would always wait outside Jane's class to pick her up and walk her to her next class, most would consider this sweet , but he would always grip her wrist whenever they were walking instead of holding it. He would start getting angry at her even if she talked to another boy even his own brother. He never left her alone, she could hardly breathe ,she felt like she was trapped. Now whenever Jane saw Fred she wasn't having feelings of ecstasy but feelings of melancholy. She was now having to force a smile instead of being able to laugh her head off at one of his jokes. It was nearly the last quidditch match of the year and also the final Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Jane was excited as this meant a chance away from Fred , but surely you shouldn't want to be away from your boyfriend. She still had not made up with Draco not that she would have a chance as Fred wouldn't let her out of his sight. It was the morning of the match and Jane had made her way down to breakfast with Fred, after they had finished their breakfast they made their way down to the pitch with Ginny and George "Good luck" she said to Fred, who pulled her in and kissed her on the lips against her will. She quickly broke the kiss and told him to go and get changed. "Jane are you alright?" Ginny asked as Jane did a sigh of relief and her eyes began to redden. "Yes, I'm fine"

"You just look as if you're about to burst into tears," and Ginny was right. The minute she said that thousands of tears came out of Jane's eyes "Jane what's wrong?" she said worriedly pulling her best friend into a hug, Jane didn't say anything just sobbed into Ginny's shoulder , she felt Ginny turn her into someone else's arms. She found the strong skinny arms to be Draco's, she dropped all her anger towards him she just wanted her big brother to protect her. He whispered into her hair "It's alright, don't cry I'm here." She held onto him wishing never to be apart from him. The sun was now shining onto the siblings and Jane finally looked into her brother's grey eyes , he rubbed the last remaining tears away from her eyes "Now are you going to tell me why you're crying"

"I ,I,I" she stuttered , Draco held her hand protectively "Jane please tell me what's wrong I want to help you"

"I'm not happy with Fred, he's changed," Draco's eyes were now filled with anger. "What did he do to you?" he said fearing the worst "He never leaves me alone, always grips my hand , I feel like I can't breathe ,I'm not in control of my own life and that scares me"

"I'm going to kill him" he said menacingly

"No Draco please don't" she pleaded grabbing hold of his arm as he made his way to the gryffindor common room "It will just make things worse, I'm going to talk to him after the match" she bore her eyes into his willing him to listen to her. " Fine, I knew this would happen, I knew he'd hurt you, come and see me afterwards ok"

"Of course I will, I love you good luck"

"Love you too" he said kissing her forehead before heading into the slytherin changing room. Jane went up to the stands where the game was just about to start. The two teams meet in the middle and the captains shook hands, well Flint practically crushed Oliver's fingers. The game began and they all rose into the air, throughout the entire game Slytherin committed many fouls against Gryffindor, most by Draco. He looked beyond angry and was taking it out on the Gryffindor team players , especially Fred and Harry. At one point her grabbed hold of Harry's broom when Harry caught sight of the snitch , but in the end Gryffindor had won the cup, it was the first time since Ron's brother Charlie had been seeker. Jane clapped and cheered along with everyone else and her and Ginny went to meet the boys on the pitch where everyone was celebrating . Fred ran up to her and spun her around , kissing her on the lips hard. This time she was not reluctant and jumped onto his hips wrapping her legs around his waist and kissed him back twice as passionately as he was kissing her. She had no idea what she was doing, she had forgotten the reasons she was angry with him because when she was kissing Fred she was in her own perfect world where just the two of them existed. They stopped kissing and she congratulated him. They walked up to the castle with everyone else; Fred's hand gripped hard around her wrist. Now she remembered.

She instantly began feeling trapped again. She wanted to scream. Fred and George went to go and get some food and when they came back Fred attached himself to her. She tried to think of all the reasons why she wanted to be with Fred and though there were many they couldn't cancel out the feelings she now got around him. She couldn't do it. Couldn't carry on being depressed and scared she wanted it over. She lent into him and said "Can we go somewhere else?" His eyes lit up at this and they hastily left the buzzing common room. She lead him to a deserted corridor. He began to kiss her thinking this was the reason she wanted to be in private, she pulled away " what's wrong?" he asked. "Fred I,I,I," she stuttered "I want to break up."

* * *

Whether you loved it , liked it or loathed it please review :)


	23. Chapter 23 Revelations

Thank you to Unicornlover for your suggestion I think its a really good idea but i'm going to use it late on in the story if thats okay? :)

* * *

Fred looked like his entire world had come crashing down. The usual cheeky smile that graced his face had been wiped off. "What? Why?" he asked almost in tears, "Why do you think?" she said bravely. He couldn't think why, he loved her and was always there for her and spoiled her "Jane what have I done?" he pleaded , she didn't tell him she showed him her now purple wrist. He couldn't believe that he had done that to her, he was so angry with himself how could he have hurt her ? "Please let me explain" , but he couldn't explain there was no excuse for his actions. "Jane I never meant to hurt you"

"Well you did, why though ?"

"I don't know I just wanted to make sure you were with me" he said disgusted with himself

"I was always with you Fred I worshiped you , I was in love with you" Jane said, the words stinging both. "I know and I love you too , I was just jealous"

"Jealous of what?"

"You spending all your time with other guys"

"I did not, I spend all my time with you, okay so one day I had dinner with Blaise but I'm allowed a life"

"I know you are but just see it from my point of view , you are the most beautiful girl in the entire school and every guy in the school wants to be with you , even my own brother was annoyed with me when I asked you out and when you agreed I was so happy and shocked and couldn't believe that you were mine"

"Yes but you should have trusted me not to go off with another guy"

"I know I'm sorry can we just try again I won't hurt you again I promise" he pleaded

"No, I do love you but I don't want to have to worry about getting hurt just because I hug another guy , I do want to be friends but I just can't have that constant worry" she said giving his hand a squeeze. He didn't say anything for a while just nodded "I'm going to go back to the common room you coming?" She asked he shook his head and said "I want to be alone for a while"

"Ok see you tomorrow" she said smiling. She made her way back to the common room finally being able to breathe. When she entered the still celebrating gryffindor common room she was meet with a confused looking George "Where's Fred?" he asked her not seeing her red eyes, "Oh he's outside somewhere"

"Are you alright?"

"Sort of , Fred and I just broke up," George looked extremely surprised "Really why?"

"Fred can tell you I have to go and find someone"

"Oh well then I'm sorry you and Fred were good together" he said as she left the common room. George was right they were good together but she couldn't and wouldn't be walked over again. She made her way to her brother in the dungeons. Outside the snake common room Pansy Parkinson was chatting with a group of her friends Jane made her way up to the pig faced girl and asked "Can you please go get my brother for me"

"Why should I do anything for a blood traitor?"

"Parkinson stop being a cow and go get me my brother"

"No I certainly will not"

"I'm sorry it's really important" she said sincerely

"Oh that still doesn't change anything" she said meanly. A voice from behind Jane said "Pansy stop being such an idiot its not the best way to get into Draco's good books" , she turned to see Daphne "Is it just Draco you need?" she asked concernedly thinking that if Blaise came out he would be able to tell her his feelings. "Yes just Draco thank you" she smiled as Daphne went into the common room. A minute later her big brother came out but before he could do anything Pansy was talking to him "Draco I tried to stop her but that stupid Greengrass girl went and got you"

"Well then you're an idiot because I wanted to talk to my sister" he said giving her a nasty look leaving her in a state of shock and then she ran into the common room crying followed by her friends. "Aren't you going to go after her?" Jane asked

"No she'll come crawling back later begging for forgiveness" he said with a smirk

"Draco she was really crying"

"Since when do you care about her?"

"I don't, its just not very nice and it makes you look bad and I know that you're not bad" she said causing Draco's cheeks to go slightly pink. "Anyway did you break up with weasel ?"

"His name is Fred and yes I did"

"Well then why do you look sad?"

"Because I still love him" she said and then burst into tears , Draco wrapped his arms around her and they sat down on the steps. "Why did I break up with him? I need to go and get back together with him" she said getting up , Draco pulled her back down and said in a serious tone "You broke up with him because he was controlling and possessive and if you go and get back together you'll regret it forever"

"Why are you always right?" she asked laughing

"I can't help it I'm just that amazing" he said back, the two laughed for a couple of minutes and as Jane went to hold her stomach from laughing so much her sleeve fell down revealing her purple wrist. Draco's eyes widened in horror at the sight of her skinny wrist he got up and started running up the stairs determined to kill the bastard that had hurt his baby sister. Jane ran after him shouting "Draco NO don't it will make it worse" but he ignored her "Draco PLEASE stop , please for me" she pleaded with him as they reached the Fat Lady's portrait . Jane tried to grab hold of him but he realised himself form her grip and started yelling at the Fat lady "LET ME IN"

"Not unless you have the password"

"I don't have the stupid password" he said frustrated " Jane just say the password and I can go murder him"

"No Draco he didn't even mean to hurt me"

"I don't care he still hurt you"

"I'm not with anymore he can't hurt me"

"I know but I'm supposed to protect you" he said hugging her , "You do protect me Draco"

"I haven't otherwise you wouldn't be bruised , I'm sorry I let you down"

"Don't you dare apologise , you did nothing wrong I have to from my mistakes"

"Making a mistake is not learning for a test; not being abused by your make boyfriend"

"That's a little extreme he didn't abuse me"

"I can't be bothered to argue with you anymore , go get some sleep you look shattered I love you goodnight" he said hugging her one last time and kissing her head. She watched him walk down the stairs and she then made her own way to bed finally relived to be getting some sleep. She was in dreams the minute her head hit the pillow.

On the other side of the castle Draco entered the green lit common room and went up to his dormitory. He was so angry , he hated the Weasleys even more now , he couldn't believe that someone had hurt his baby sister he felt sick when he saw her wrist, he had failed her and broken his promise that he made to his mother 12 years ago. He hit the wall trying to get his anger out "You alright?" he heard from behind him, "Fine" he spat

"You don't look or sound fine" the voice asked , he turned round to see Blaise. He and Blaise never spent that much time together ever since they started Hogwarts , they just had different interests and friends he hadn't meant to grow apart from him he just changed. He looked at his most trusted friend "Promise if I tell you , you won't tell anyone else"

"I promise" he said trustfully. "It's Jane" , at this Blaise tensed up, a million things ran threw his mind Was she hurt? Was she ok? " What's happened to her?" he asked worriedly, Draco could see the concern in his friends eyes, he knew how much Blaise loved his sister and never understood why he never asked her out "You know her boyfriend , well ex now" he said , this made Blaise's eyes light up with happiness , "He the pathetic weasel hurt her"

"He what?" anger ran through Blaise's veins he wanted to kill him , he couldn't believe that someone had hurt his Jane. "He would always grip her wrist instead of holding her hand to stop her from running away so now she is all bruised along her wrist and I couldn't even stop it" he said a few crystal tears running down his pale cheeks. "I'm going to kill him" Blaise said angrily

"Don't its not what Jane wants"

"Fine but only to keep Jane happy"

"Blaise I'm sorry we haven't been as close as we used to be"

"It's alright we've both got our own friends"

"Ask Jane out soon before some nutter does because I can tell she loves you too"

"She doesn't , anyway I'm going to bed goodnight"

"Night." It was funny that something that two people breaking up made another to make up.

It was nearly exam time at Hogwarts and everyone was getting stressed out but it didn't stop the news that Jane and Fred had broken up spreading around the whole school by lunchtime the next day. Jane hadn't seen Fred since they broke up and a part of her was glad to be apart from him but she mostly missed him. All her friends had been supportive of their break up but of course Jane only told Ginny the full of reason as to why they broke up to which Ginny found most shocking and apologised profoundly on brothers behalf. Draco still looked angry and whenever he saw a Weasley he had to be held back by Blaise to stop him from attacking them, this had made Jane happier as she realised her brother and Blaise were now friends again. A couple of days later Harry told Jane that Buckbeak was going to be executed at the end of the week "Oh no Harry I'm so sorry" she said upset

"It's not your fault , its your fathers and brothers"

"I know that's why I'm apologising I feel so awful"

"Don't be its not your fault the rest of your family are prats." The exams began and Jane found them easy and in some ways was glad to be sitting in silence just concentrating on school. They had just finished their last exam ; potions which Jane thought she did particularly good . Jane and Ginny made their way to the great hall giggling about Colin Creevy having the contents of his cauldron blow up in his face. They were stopped by Fred who said " Can I talk to you Jane?"

"Yeah do you mind Ginny?"

"No go ahead" she said glaring at her brother who she was still mad at for hurting her best friend. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to apologise properly I am so ashamed of my behaviour and I know that you want to be friends but I don't think we can I feel so guilty whenever I see you"

"Thank you and that's the cowards way out and you sir are a gryffindor and you are going to come and have dinner with me because I've already forgotten about what happened" she said dragging him into the great hall. Ginny looked stunned when she saw Jane dragging Fred over to where she was sitting "You're not back together are you?"

"No we're just friends" Jane said and the three of them ate dinner and Lee and George came to join them . They talked and laughed and forgot about all the events that had taken place a couple of weeks. That an atmosphere overcame the castle most people were celebrating end of exams but Jane couldn't help feeling guilty for the murder of Buckbeak. The next day Professor Snape had let slip that Professor Lupin was a werewolf and that he had resigned . It was also revealed that Buckbeak had been freed giving Jane a sense of relief but this made her brother furious so she decided to stay well away from Draco .Sirius Black had been found but then escaped , this she felt very guilty about that her relative was still on the loose. On the last day of term they got their exam results back and Jane had passed every single one of them with flying colours, especially in potions where she got only one thing wrong. The Gryffindors were the champions of the of the house cup that year making the atmosphere at the gryffindor table at the end feast very enjoyable. As Jane was leaving the great hall surrounded by her friends Professor McGonagall came up to her and said "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office, if you'd come with me." Jane followed her to Professor Dumbledore's office where Professor McGonagall said the password and then motioned for her to go up the marble staircase. Jane knocked on the door where she was met with 'come in' she entered the office where Professor Dumbledore was seated behind his desk he gestured for the chair opposite . She sat down and Professor Dumbledore asked "Have you had a good year?"

"Yes its been very good"

"Well that's good, your exam results are exceptional I know Professor Snape is most pleased with you"

"Thank you"

"Now do you remember at the beginning of the year I said you reminded me of someone?"

"Yes sir"

"Well I have remembered who it is now"

"Oh well then who is it?"

"Sirius Black." Jane looked at him shocked she thought she was nothing like her relative. "I can see from your face that you are shocked at this"

"Yes Professor no offence but I don't see how on earth I am related to a murderer"

"That is where you wrong, it is been found that Sirius Black is not actually what the world perceived him to be ,he is in fact an innocent man who never committed a crime," Jane felt happy to know that her second cousin had committed no crime. "Well then why was he put in Azkaban?"

"He was falsely accused"

"But I don't see why we are similar"

"He was a gryffindor the first of his family and coincidentally your family"

"He was a gryffindor?" she asked surprised

"Yes and a very good one at that, I trust that you already knew that you and Sirius are related"

"Yes I saw him on a family tree and I saw him in Azkaban when visiting my aunt"

"It is very important to look at people as individuals instead of looking at their last name, now I think it is time for you to go to bed , goodnight"

"Good night professor" she said and made her way back to the dormitory thinking about what Dumbledore had said to her . Was she the same as Sirius? They were both the only Gryffindors in their families. She hoped that she would get to meet Sirius one day . She finished packing her stuff and then went to bed. The next day they all had breakfast and then went down to the Hogwarts Express. They boarded the train and Jane and Ginny got a compartment to themselves so they could talk. It had been a busy year for Jane she had made friends that she would never had dreamed of , she excelled in all her subjects and she had fallen in love. Just before the train pulled into Kings Cross Jane and Ginny went to find the others to say goodbye . She hugged Hermione, Harry, George and Fred and had even managed to get a hug of Ron she said to them "You all have to write to me this summer , I'm going to go crazy in the manor without you guys." They all laughed and Jane and Ginny had one final hug before they all got off the scarlet train, they said good bye . Jane went to go get her belongings, her suitcase was quite high up and when she went to get it , it fell down but someone caught it before it hit her on the head she turned to face her rescuer. The handsome face of Cedric Diggory looked back at her "Thanks"

"Don't mention it" he said with a wide smile. She got her owl and went to find her mother ; she found her waiting with Draco "Mum, I've missed you so much" she said hugging her mother

"I've missed you as well darling, shall we go home you need to tell me about your year." And so the three Malfoys made their way back to their grand manor in Wiltshire ;Cedric watching Jane as she walked out of the platform her golden hair swishing behind her.

* * *

Whether you loved it, like it or loathed it please review :)


	24. Chapter 24 Just Tell Her

mingygirl12- thank you, of course I am going to continue this is only the beginning of Jane's story.

* * *

When the Malfoys returned home the house elves took the two children's luggage up to their room despite Jane's try to do it herself. Their mother took them into the drawing room where they drank tea and spoke of their time at Hogwarts and what had occurred since they saw their mother last in Christmas. Draco excused himself to his room giving the two women some privacy. Narcissa suddenly noticed a piece of jewellery gracing her daughter's neck "Darling who gave you that necklace?" she asked

"Oh no one important" Jane said back realising she was still wearing the locket that Fred had given to her , she took it of and placed it on the old table. "Darling is everything alright , you look awfully sad why did you take your necklace off?"

"Yes everything's fine mother just thinking and it was starting to annoy me"

"I don't see how it could its beautiful" she said picking it up

"You wouldn't say that if you knew who gave it to me" she said with a twisted smile on her face

"Oh who gave it to you?" she asked intrigued

"Fred Weasley" at this Narcissa dropped the necklace on the floor so quickly it was if it was on fire. "Jane Adeline Malfoy why did a Weasley give you a necklace?"

"Because he loved me and I loved him back" she said angrily and then stormed off to her room. She slammed her bedroom door and went over to wardrobe and got changed into her favourite dress which seemed to brighten up her mood a bit. She really hated her family sometimes she thought as she applied soft makeup to her face , why did they have to be so stuck up? Her father was just horrible she hated the sight of him , her mother was so weak and never stood up for herself or her children and Draco was such a git to anyone who didn't have the purest blood. So when she went down to dinner that evening she was full of anger , the rest of the family were waiting for her at the table she sat down without looking at any of them "Jane how is your plan going?" her father asked her as they started on their first course "Fine" was her only answer to every question he asked her. As they were starting their pudding her father made an announcement "I have the greatest pleasure of informing you all that we have been personally invited to the minsters' box for the quidditch world cup final," this was about the only thing that Lucius had said all evening that interested Jane "Really?" she asked

"Really Jane, of course we don't know who is playing yet but it will still be very good." The prospect of seeing the best quidditch players in the world in a month cheered Jane up and she went to bed in high spirits. The next day she decided that she had had enough of her family and wanted to get some space from them so after breakfast she went into the fireplace and arrived in the bustling Diagon Alley. She took her time in the shops especially in Flourish and Blotts as she had read every single book in the Malfoy library and was in need for a new read. She was reaching for a book when someone from behind her said "That's not a very good book" she turned to see the brown haired, grey eyed Cedric Diggory. "Oh yeah why's that?" she asked back

"It's just too over dramatic and so unrealistic" he said back with a smile

"Well what's wrong with unrealistic , isn't that the point of books to get away from reality"

"Yes I suppose that's correct" he said impressed. They looked at each other for a moment before Jane said "I think I'm going to get it" and made her way to the counter and bought the book. "You'll regret it"

"Maybe or it may the most perfect book in the world and I'm going to go and find out so if you'll excuse me goodbye" she said and walked to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour remembering the only useful piece of advice that her mother had given her 'Always play hard to get otherwise you end up being easy to forget'. Once she had gotten her ice cream she sat in the sun reading the book that was actually truly awful. Cedric spotted her a couple of hours later reading the book , she was so beautiful he couldn't believe she actually talked back to him. Jane saw Cedric making his way over "You were right it is an awful book"

"I told you"

"I am actually very surprised you read it it's a very romantic novel"

"Oh do you think I'm not romantic"

"I don't know I haven't had the chance to find out" she said with a smile. Cedric's heart started to race it was so easy to talk to her and the way she spoke was so lovely he couldn't help but grin like an idiot "Well maybe I should give you a chance to find out , what are you doing Saturday?"

"I don't know I'll have to see"

"Well once you find out write to me" he said and then wrote his address on a spare napkin and gave it to her and said "Bye." He walked back into the street leaving Jane's heart racing , she was getting butterflies again and only Cedric filled her head as she made her way home. When she got to the manor she went to find her mother , she found her in her private office "Mother may I come in?" Jane asked

"Of course darling" she replied and Jane went into the gloomy room and took a seat next to her mother. "Sorry for shouting at you yesterday I was just angry and stressed"

"It's ok darling I remember what it was like to be your age"

"Are we doing anything on Saturday ?"

"No why?"

"So I'm free"

"Yes if you tell me why"

"A boy has asked me out" she said getting slightly embarrassed

"Who is it?"

"It doesn't matter who he is , but he is not a Potter or a Weasley so it doesn't matter"

"Very well you may go as long as I am allowed to help you get ready"

"Of course I wouldn't have it any other way" she said hugging her mother. She skipped to her room and got some parchment and ink and wrote her letter to Cedric.

_Dear Cedric_

_I have checked and I am free on Saturday._

_Jane _

It wasn't practically long but it did the job , she got her owl ; Sparkle and told her to deliver the letter to Cedric's address. She hoped that he would reply quickly. She got her wish when she woke up the next morning a letter was waiting by her bedside. She ripped it open and read:

_Dear Jane_

_This is very good news , please meet me in Diagon alley at 7 o'clock on Saturday evening , see you then ,_

_Cedric _

She jumped up and down her bed ,she was so excited she was going on a date with the Cedric Diggory. Draco came bursting into her room "What the bloody hell are you doing?" he shouted

"Jumping on my bed"

"Yeah I can see that but why are you doing at six in the morning some people are trying to sleep"

"Guess who just got asked out by Cedric Diggory" she said grinning madly

"I'm guessing from the expression on your face that its you"

"You guessed right big brother" she said

"Great now can you please shut up so I can sleep"

"If I must" she said sinking to her bed as Draco shut the door. She squealed one last time before going back to sleep. The rest of the week couldn't move slower , Jane wanted to see Cedric now she was so bored cooped up in the gloomy manor. Soon Saturday came and Jane was up so early in the morning that even the birds were not awake yet. She tried getting back to sleep, but she just couldn't. All she could think about was Cedric's smile, his laugh . She got up at a reasonable hour ate her breakfast and then went upstairs to spend the whole day to get ready. Where was he taking her? What should she wear? Does he like her as much her as she likes him? While Jane was pondering these trivial thoughts, in a manor similar to the Malfoys a nervous boy was pacing his bedroom.

Blaise was annoyed with himself he had so many opportunities to ask Jane out or even tell her his feelings , but he had chickened out every time so afraid she would reject him and he would be heartbroken. Daphne had told him many a time that she could tell Jane liked him , how could she not Daphne had said to him. To Blaise there were thousands of reasons why she could not have any feelings other than friendship towards him . However he decided to be brave ,something he had always admired about Jane, today he would tell how he felt. He finished getting dressed and made his way down to breakfast where he was met by his mother and husband number 5 . This one wasn't as bad as some of the others he was around his mothers age , hardly ever around and when he was he would buy Blaise whatever he desired. He would miss this one when he was gone. "Good morning darling" his mother said to him

"Morning" he said getting the grapefruit and placing it on his plate , a house elf hastily came and poured him some orange juice and then whimpered away. "So Blaise what are your plans for today?" his mother asked. "I thought I'd go and visit Jane and Draco"

"Oh well be back for dinner , the Notts are coming over," Blaise had been dreading this dinner for a while , he did not like Theodore Nott one bit . He was self centred, over confident and had no respect for women. Blaise merely nodded at his mother who had returned to talking to her husband. Blaise finished his breakfast , checked the clock it had just gone 11, he stepped into the fireplace and shouted 'Malfoy Manor'. He was instantly transported to the home of his love , he saw a blur of blonde hair as he stepped out of the fireplace "Ah Blaise is that you?" said a feminine voice that he instantly recognised as Narcissa "Good morning Mrs Malfoy sorry to just drop on in like this I just wanted a quick word with Draco and Jane"

"Don't worry Blaise, Draco is in the dining room and Jane is in her bedroom" she said smiling at him. He was a good boy for a slytherin and she would be more than happy for him to be her son in law. Blaise bade her goodbye and went into the big dining room where Draco was sat regally . "Blaise what are you doing here?" he asked shocked at the sight of his friend

"Can't one friend visit another without there being a reason"

"Yes but I know you're here for a reason , so spit it out"

"Draco I honestly came to see you," a smirk appeared on the pale boy's face obviously seeing through the other boy's lie,

"So you're not here to see my sister by any chance?"

"No why would you think that?"

"Well for starters you keep turning your eyes to the door every ten seconds , you keep fiddling with your hands , you've got a weird look in your eyes and its you; you're obsessed with her"

"I'm not obsessed with her" he said quickly, Draco grinned knowing he had caught Blaise out

"Yes you are , so are you telling her today?"

"Yes I am"

"Good for you ,oh I should warn you she is going on a date this evening." Blaise had to grab hold of the chair's arms to control his anger. How could anyone take his Jane out on a date? "But she's not yours" a little voice said in his head "And she'll never be yours because you're a chicken." "Blaise are you ok?"

"Fine" he said gritting his teeth

"Don't worry about the date thing it won't work out and if you tell her before she goes she might change her mind about the date completely"

"Who is she going out with?" Blaise asked dreading the answer

"That Diggory guy" Draco said , 'Great' thought Blaise there was no way now that she would ever want to be with him not when Cedric Diggory was option. "Blaise she hardly knows him you need to tell her today"

"No how can I , she's going on a date with Cedric Diggory she's hardly going to be paying attention to me"

"But Blaise you have to I can't have a sister going out with a Hufflepuff" Blaise looked at him with an expression that read are you serious. "And you two belong together , just go upstairs and get it over with , you'll feel much better after you do" he said standing up. Blaise looked like a frightened kitten "Blaise come on this is getting ridiculous, stand up" Draco instructed his silent friend , Blaise did as he was told rather reluctantly but before either could say anything else the dining room door opened and Jane came in obviously looking for something "Draco have you got any , oh Blaise hello" she said impatiently but still smiling at her oldest friend, Draco stood on Blaise's foot to snap him out of his trance "Hi Jane" he said and then looked down at his feet

"What did you need Jane?" Draco asked

"Oh I was wondering do you have any ink? As I've run out"

"Yeah I've got some in my room I'll go get it" he said moving towards the door

"Ok thank you"

"No problem just wait here" he said leaving the two alone as he went up to his room. "How are you?" both asked at the same time, they laughed "I'm good thank you" Jane said

"That's good , me too" he said quietly

"What have you been up to?" Jane asked

"Nothing much , we've just got back from Italy, you?"

"Nothing much either just a bit of shopping and reading" she smiled inwardly. No one spoke for the next few minutes "How long does it take Draco to get some ink?" Blaise asked trying to break the awkward silence,

"A very long time by the looks of things" Jane said flashing Blaise her smile that made him get even more nervous around her. Just tell her it's the perfect time. The dining room door opened "Sorry it took so long couldn't find it" he said trying to see from their faces if anything major had happened in the few minutes he was gone but he was met with disappointment . He handed the pot to Jane who said a hasty goodbye and ran out of the room "You didn't tell her did you?" Draco said

"No I couldn't"

"Right I want you to walk right up those stairs and tell her and you're not coming down till you do" Draco ordered. Blaise nodded , opened the door and slowly walked up the marble staircase. He found her room and knocked on the door . It was opened by an excited looking Jane, this was it , 'go on tell her' the voice in his head said to him.

"Jane I need to tell you something."

* * *

Whether you loved it, liked it or loathed it please review :)


	25. Chapter 25 Interruptions

To AnimeLoverForeverxox and my little helper thank you very much :)

* * *

Jane had been waiting for a reply from Ginny about how she should do her hair for the date with Cedric when a knock attacked the door , why was someone interrupting her? She strode over to the door to reveal a nervous and serious looking Blaise , his beautiful chocolate eyes avoiding hers. "Jane I need to tell you something" he said to her

"Is it important ? because I really need to get ready , I'm going on a date with Cedric" she asked beaming. 'Yes of course its important it holds the key to my happiness' thought Blaise

"No it doesn't matter" he said his heart breaking into millions of tiny pieces

"I'm sorry its just that I really have to go, maybe we can talk tomorrow?" she said trying to cheer up his now hurt face. "Yeah we'll talk tomorrow maybe if I have time , have fun on your date" he said trying to hold back his tears of anger

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow maybe" she said and shut her door. She felt bad about ignoring Blaise but she didn't have time to talk to him she needed to be perfect for Cedric . She proceeded to open her window where an owl was holding a letter from her best friend.

Blaise stared at the dark door as she shut it on him, what was he thinking? 'Why on earth would she talk to you when she is going to see Cedric Diggory?' he thought as he made his way down the marble stairs to an eager looking Draco " That was quick what did she say?"

"Nothing I didn't tell her" he spat

"Why?"

"She's getting ready for her date she told me herself and asked if it was important and I lied"

"Blaise why do you keep doing this ?"

"I don't know Draco but it doesn't matter I'm going home now I'll see you later" he said miserably before stepping into the fireplace and transporting himself back home. It was getting darker and Narcissa made her way up to her youngest child's bedroom, she entered the room to find her daughter applying mascara "How are you doing darling?"

"Good mother" she said not taking her eyes off the mirror "I just have one dilemma I don't know which dress to wear" she said pointing to her large wardrobe where two beautiful dresses where hanging . Narcissa looked at the two garments and said "I think this one" and picked up the dress that was black chiffon with silver and gold jewels surrounding the neckline. "It's perfect" Jane said to her mother, she took the dress of her and went and got changed "Beautiful" her mother said as Jane sat down. Narcissa took a hair brush of the dressing table and began brushing her daughter's golden hair "So are you going to tell me who this boy is?"

"He's just a boy"

"Well how old is he?"

"17," her mother looked down at her daughter shocked

"Jane he is four years older than you"

"I know mother but he is very good person"

"How do you know that?"

"I have talked to him and seen how he acts around school"

"So that it is not nearly enough to know what his whole personality is like"

"Well is the fact that he is in Hufflepuff a good enough reason to prove he is a good person" she snapped her mother

"Jane Adeline Malfoy you don't mean to tell me that the boy you are going out with is a Hufflepuff?"

"Yes mother he is and I don't care what you say about him" she said angrily getting up from her chair away from her mother . At that moment her older brother burst in "What Draco?" she shouted at him

"Why did you say that Blaise?"

"Say what?"

"That you didn't have time to speak to him"

"Because I didn't have time to speak to him"

"You're so selfish Jane couldn't you tell he wanted to say something important to you" Jane was shocked that her own brother could say something that cruel to her . She wanted to get out of that house so she grabbed her small clutch bag , a few tears trickling down her pale cheeks. She ran down the stairs and into the fireplace. A burst of flames and she was in Diagon alley , the cobbled street was nearly empty just a few shopkeepers closing up and some late minute shoppers bustling about. She looked at her watch in her bag , it had just gone 8 o'clock and just as he had said Cedric was walking down the street a huge grin on his face that soon disappeared when he saw Jane's tear stained face. "Jane what's wrong?" he asked , this made fresh water spill from her aquamarine eyes she had wanted this date to go perfect but it was all going wrong before it had even started all because of her horrible family. "Nothing don't worry"

"Something is clearly upsetting you Jane , I want to help please tell me what's wrong"

"It's my family"

"Are they ok ? What's happened?" he asked genuine concern shining through his grey eyes

"Oh nothing's wrong with them well unless you count them being prejudiced selfish people, I'm sorry I didn't mean to cry its just they make me so angry"

"Don't worry about it that's the point of families to anger you" he said trying to cheer her up which worked as she expressed a little laugh. "Can we just start this evening over?" Jane asked wiping the remaining tears away from her cheeks. "Sure, you look really beautiful tonight" he said

"Thank you , you don't look so bad yourself" she giggled

"Shall we go?" Cedric asked offering her his arm which she took and they started walking up the street "Where are we going exactly?"

"It's a surprise" he said with a smirk as he led her up the empty street. When they reached the top of the street Cedric said "Hold onto my arm tightly" she did as instructed . She felt as if she was spinning , it hurt too she felt as she was being punched in every place possible it was dark as well but they soon stopped. Jane did not stop feeling dizzy though " I just apparated didn't I ?"

"Yeah sorry about that I just thought it would be quicker than brooms"

"It's ok it was pretty cool apart from the dizziness" she said before taking in her surroundings. They were standing on cool sand and blue water slowly lapped onto the shores reflecting the silver moon and twinkling stars. "It's beautiful Cedric" she breathed

"So are you" he said staring at her face. He took her hand and led her down to a picnic blanket that was placed on the sand and where some food and butterbeer was waiting for them. "Cedric this is amazing you did all this for me?" she said an hour later when they had finished all their food and they were now lying down on the blanket. "Yes well you said you didn't think I was romantic and I think this had proved you wrong"

"I completely agree with you," neither of them said anything for a while they just enjoyed being in each other's company . They then talked and talked for hours about anything and everything and for those hours she could completely forget about the fact that she was a Malfoy and she could just be her and that was perfect. Jane suddenly felt something cold on her toes and looked down to see the sea now right by the blanket "Uh Cedric the water" she said laughing

"Oh yeah how long have we been out here?" he said picking up the picnic stuff , Jane looked at her watch "It's just gone one"

"Crap I should have taken you home ages ago" he said grabbing her hand and running up the beach with her. "Don't worry about it , tonight was so much fun"

"I'm glad you thought so" he said and then offered her his arm which she took and the odd sensation started again. Their feet landed firmly on the ground and Jane realised that they were outside her manor's gates "How did you know where I lived?" she asked surprised

"I'm smart like that"

"Oh are you now" she said leaning into him ever so slightly

"Yeah I am" he said smirking down at her. "Thank you very much for tonight I had so much fun"

"So did I maybe we could do it again sometime?" he asked nervously

"I'd love to"

"Good well I'll owl you I guess I'll see you soon" he said and before he could say anything else Jane pressed her lips against his it was quick and simple but still so perfect. He stared into her eyes and she stared back, a broad smile appeared on both their faces and Cedric said to her "I guess I should get going, I'll see you soon beautiful" he said and then a crack and he was gone. Jane jumped up and down, she was so happy she felt like she was on cloud nine. She turned to the black gate and whispered the password 'pureblood' disgusted with the words that came out of her mouth she went up the path where a peacock was strutting about. Peacocks what was the point? She laughed to herself about her father's values. She opened the large doors and proceeded to make her way up the stairs when a harsh voice said "Where have you been Jane?" She slowly turned to see her father sitting in a large armchair "Out" she spat

"With who?"

"That doesn't concern you" she said climbing the stairs again

"Do not speak like that to me child , now tell me who you were with"

"A boy named Cedric Diggory and yes you won't have heard of him as he is a half blood and a Hufflepuff , now if you don't mind I'm going to bed" she said and without waiting for a reply stomped up to her room. She kicked off her shoes and fell into her big bed , her head full of dreams of a certain Hufflepuff.

When she woke the next morning birds were singing loudly and the sun was shining brightly. Jane recollected the events of last night and found herself smiling again , she was really starting to fall for Cedric and she couldn't be happier. Her happy mood was soon ruined by the arrival of her brother. "You know its polite to knock" she said to him as he came into her room without requesting permission. "You're one to talk about manners aren't you Jane, ignoring one of your best friends for some guy"

"Well you've never been in love then have you Draco." He said nothing to this just stared at her. "Mothers really upset about yesterday"

"What the part about me going on a date with a Hufflepuff or that I ran off" she said sarcastically

"Both"

"Well I know I could have dealt with it better but that was your fault but I'm not going to apologise for the fact that I like a Hufflepuff"

"It was not my fault and I don't expect you to apologise for liking him I'm just saying you've got to see how it affects the rest of us , its embarrassing a Malfoy going out with a Hufflepuff"

"I'm not going out with him yet and I am so sorry I'm an embarrassment to the family" she said sarcastically "Now get out" she shouted at him. In the next few weeks she went on several dates with Cedric making the two of them become even closer, they shared a few more kisses and hugs, they held each others hands as they walked down the street but they still weren't an official couple and Jane wondered when he would ask her to be his. She had begrudgingly made up with her mother and had patched things back up with Draco. However she had still not seen Blaise , she had felt incredibly guilty about not talking to him but if he was that interested in seeing her he would have done so already.

It was nearing the end of August and the final of the quidditch world cup was approaching them. Jane was very excited and was even more excited when she found out that Cedric would be going as well, although they would be not be sitting near each other. Jane was wearing her dress that she had worn to her first date with Cedric .They were not camping like most other wizarding families Cedric included as her father had said "Why would we do something that those filthy muggles do?" They had a portkey to transport them to the games and when they arrived the overwhelming sense of excitement flooded her veins. The grounds were a sea of red and green and Jane would of course be supporting Ireland , they made their way up to minister's box . They were greeted by the minister himself and then Lucius introduced them "This is my wife Narcissa and our children Draco and Jane", they all shook hands with the minister who then introduced them to the Bulgarian minister and finally "And let's see who else - you know Arthur Weasley , I daresay?" Jane had not realised the familiar red heads sitting below them for when she did she squealed and ran over to Ginny who she hugged tightly gaining a look of surprise from both sets of parents alike "I've missed you so much , I have so much to tell you"

"I've missed you too." Jane then went to hug Fred, George, Hermione , Ron and finally Harry who whispered "How's the manor?"

"Bearable , the Dursleys?" she whispered back

"Bearable." She laughed before returning back to her seat next to her brother while earning a harsh glare from her father. When the game began all her thoughts on her family, Cedric and Blaise had gone out of the window all she was focusing on was watching the fantastic game. She was totally absorbed in it and when it ended in Ireland's victory she cheered along with the crowd. She made her way over to see her friends and chatted to them for a while before saying "It's been really lovely catching up but I have to go I'd said I'd meet someone" she said winking at Ginny. Ginny was the only one of her friends who knew about her relationship with Cedric , who she agreed to meet after the match. She said goodbye to her family and ran down the stairs to find Cedric. She found him with his back turned to her, so she placed her hands over his eyes and said "Guess who?"

"A veela?"

"You wish" she said as he turned to face her chuckling , he picked her up and spun her around "I've missed you Janey"

"I've missed you too" she said kissing his lips. "I wanted to ask you something"

"Well ask away"

"Well we've been going out on loads of dates and we kiss and hug and so I was wondering whether you'd be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to" she said and kissed him again , but this time it was filled with more passion and Cedric picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands ran through his hair bringing her closer to him. They stopped reluctantly and Cedric rested his forehead on hers. He took her hand in his and kissed it softly "I really like you Janey"

"I really like you too Cedric," he hugged her close and was about to say something else when they were interrupted by someone.

* * *

Whether you loved it , liked it or loathed it please review :)


	26. Chapter 26 The Secret is out

I'd like to apologize for last chapter that was truly awful , but I want to make it up to you with this chapter. Thank you to Paws :)

* * *

The couple slowly turned to see Jane's white haired brother "What Draco?" She asked her brother annoyed,

"We need to go"

"Ok in a minute"

"No now" he said ignoring Cedric. He gave her a look that she understood to mean Dad is with them. "Cedric I need to go , I'll see you on the first of September , I'll write to you" she said hugging him

"Ok I'll see you then bye Janey" he lifted her chin up and kissed her passionately much to the annoyance of her brother. Draco grabbed her hand and began tugging her away from her boyfriend, the kiss broke and she waved to Cedric as she and her brother made their way into the woods. "Why did you have to drag me away from he just asked me to be his girlfriend"

"Well congratulations but if you haven't noticed I don't like seeing my little sister kissing someone."

"What's happening then?" Jane asked

"The death eaters are just going to have some fun" he smirked

"That's sick Draco even for you" she said disgusted

"Hey I'm not the one doing it , just waiting for father to finish leading them"

"Well what am I doing then?"

"Going home with mother, I'm taking you to her now." He did as he said and led her to their mother who was waiting by a tree "Thank you Draco, come on Jane lets go home" Narcissa said to her children. She took Jane's hand and they apparated home. The rest of the summer holidays proved to be most boring for Jane, she was writing to Cedric but really wished to see him. Given the normal circumstances she would have suggested meeting in Diagon alley but considering the dark mark had been cast at the quidditch world cup final and everyone was now more cautious it probably wasn't the best idea. The mark had also caused her more unhappiness at the end of the holidays as her father and brother were excited by the dark symbol. She didn't like seeing her brother adopting her fathers views as his own, it just wasn't Draco. The only thing that brought her some happiness was that their father had told them that Hogwarts would be hosting the triwizard tournament, after some research in the Malfoy's large library Jane was thoroughly excited about the dangerous competition.

She got her wish of seeing Cedric as it was now the 1st September and the siblings had got all their supplies for school at Diagon alley the previous week. They along with their mother and father were heading through the barrier of platform 9 ¾ . With their luggage on the train they gave a hasty goodbye to their parents and boarded the scarlet train. "Jane are you coming?" Draco asked, hoping she would be able to see Blaise and he could tell her his feelings. "No sorry I said I'd meet Cedric" she apologised, gave him a hug and went to find her boyfriend. He found her first, he and his friends were moving along the train when he spotted a distinctive tall girl with golden blonde hair ; his Janey. He wrapped his arms around waist and kissed along her neck and said "Guess who?"

"Viktor Krum?" She giggled

"Close" he laughed and she turned and hugged him , he kissed her head and then placed his hand in hers and turned to his friends "Guys I want you to meet my girlfriend Jane, Janey this Tom, Alice, Charlie and Luke," they all said hello and she greeted them just the same. They were all in Hufflepuff and seemed nice enough "Shall we go and get a compartment?" Cedric suggested. They all nodded in agreement and Cedric led the way holding Jane's hand the whole way to an empty. When they were in the compartment Cedric pulled Jane onto his lap and rested his head on her shoulder , occasionally kissing her cheek. The conversation of the journey consisted of summer holidays ,quidditch and the recent dark mark, the talk then turned to Jane "So you're that Malfoy's sister ?" Luke asked her

"Yep"

"How come you're in Gryffindor then?" She never liked answering this question. "I don't know guess I just don't like and share the same values of slytherins" she said and then looked at the window. Why did so many people care about why she was in Gryffindor , it upset her that people judged her by last name and didn't even give her a chance. She whispered to Cedric "I'm just going to go and get some air"

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No I'm fine" she whispered and then made her way out of the compartment. She needed to breathe if there was one thing she hated it was being compared to her family. She walked down the corridor , she heard footsteps behind her "Hey Jane wait up" a female voice called out to her, she turned to see the light brown haired Alice. "Hi Alice"

"I just wanted to check you were ok, the boys can be pretty intense some times"

"Yeah I'm ok I just don't like being compared to my family"

"I know how you feel , my older sister is the perfect child, she was a gryffindor, beautiful , smart and now she's got a top job at the ministry"

"Wow hard to make an impression on your parents then"

"Yeah and don't worry about Luke he doesn't warm to people easily , which is odd considering he is a Hufflepuff"

"That is odd"

"I know , but you have made an impression on all the other boys"

"A good or bad one"

"Oh good , they really like you , all Cedric's other girlfriends have been either really stuck up Ravenclaws or really dumb blonde Hufflepuffs and seeing as you don't fit into either of those categories I say you're doing pretty well so far"

"Thank you"

"He really likes you"

"Cedric?"

"Yeah, he's never been like this with any other girl, he looks at you like he'd die for you , he's so protective over you its so cute"

"I don't know about that , but thank you I really like him too." Back into the compartment Cedric was telling off one his best friends "Why did you have to say that to her?"

"I was just curious and how do you know she isn't in Gryffindor just to be a spy on Potter"

"She isn't, do you really think she would be spending time with me if she was." Charlie the most sensible one out of the lot asked him "But seriously how is it going between you two?"

"Amazing , I just love being with her I'm so happy around her and I know she feels the same"

"Well then that's good." He said and then returned to his daily prophet, Cedric turned to his best friend "You like her don't you?"

"Of course I do , she's hot , a Gryffindor , got a little attitude and she makes you happy what's not to like?" Tom said

"Good , but call her hot again and I will kill you." At that moment the two girls came in giggling , Jane sat back down on Cedric's lap and Alice sat opposite them. The rest of the journey went pretty quickly and Jane got that exciting feeling in her stomach when she saw Hogwarts when they were in the carriages leading up to the castle. When they reached the great hall Cedric pulled her away from his friends. "Well you passed the test all my friends liked you" he smiled down at her

"Good well you still have to meet my friends"

"Well when that day comes I will be as charming as you were today" he gripped her waist and kissed her she put her arms around his neck closing the gap between them. "We should go into the hall" she breathed

"Do we have to , can't we just do this"

"I'll see you later Cedric"

"Bye beautiful" he kissed her nose and they both went to their separate tables. Jane took a seat next to Ginny "And where were you on the train?" she smirked , Hermione now turned her head to the two girls and listened to the conversation as well "With a certain someone"

"And would this certain someone be in Hufflepuff , 17 and answers to the name Cedric" Ginny teased her

"You're going out with Cedric Diggory" Hermione almost shouted , both girls shushed her "Be quiet Hermione hardly any one knows yet"

"Sorry, its just that he's four years older than you Jane," but before anyone could say anything else Professor McGonagall was leading the first years in. Jane remembered when this was her last year , she had been so scared about not going into Slytherin. A lot had happened since this time last year, she had a boyfriend , got new friends and had many fights with Draco. When the last child 'Whitby, Kevin' was sorted in Hufflepuff Dumbledore told them to 'tuck in' which each student did immediately . Luckily Jane didn't have to reply to Hermione's statement as she was currently refusing to eat the food as she claimed it was made by slave labour. She just had to face Fred and George "What's this I hear about you going out with a certain Hufflepuff seeker" her ex boyfriend said to her

"Thanks Ginny" she said to her best friend

"You're welcome"

"So you are going out with him" Asked George

"Yes I am problem?"

"No , no problem at all" George said . The twins then turned to talk to Lee Jordan. "So when did he ask you?"

"Quidditch final"

"Very nice , so are you happy with him?"

"Extremely , I just forget about everything when I'm in and its just us , its perfect"

"You know everyone's going to know about this by tomorrow"

"I know , I don't see why its so exciting though, anyway how's it going with you know who?" she said jerking her head towards Harry. "Nothings happened if that's what you mean"

"Sorry Gin." The rest of dinner was thoroughly enjoyable and Jane and Cedric exchanged many longing glances , when everyone had finished their pudding Dumbledore stood and told them all the usual rules and with an added announcement that quidditch would not be taking place that year. A few angry mutterings took over the hall at this , Jane was upset for Cedric who had been so looking forward to playing this year, she gave him an encouraging smile, which he returned half heartedly. Suddenly someone came through the great hall doors, he had one false eye which moved in all directions, every inch of his face was covered in scars some a lot more gruesome than others and his grey hair stuck limply to his head. Professor Dumbledore introduced him as their Defence against the Dark arts teacher ; Professor Moody. Dumbledore saved the biggest announcement for last as he told the students that this year Hogwarts would be hosting the triwizard tournament at this Fred shouted "YOU'RE JOKING" most of the Gryffindor table laughed at this , Jane included. Everyone's faces were filled with excitement but when Dumbledore mentioned 'Death toll' , many of the girls faces turned sour . The most disappointing news was that it was only open to students aged 17 and over. Jane's stomach dropped she had not realised that the tournament was this dangerous and hoped that Cedric would be smart enough to not enter it. She was however disappointed when she looked over to the Hufflepuff table to see Cedric looking excited. It was then time for bed and Jane said to Ginny "I need to see Cedric , see you later." She ran out of the hall hoping to catch Cedric before he went to bed , she grabbed onto his arm "I'll see you later guys" he said to his friends who made their way to the badger common room. "Hey Janey" he smiled down at her

"You're thinking of entering it aren't you?"

"Of course why wouldn't I"

"It's dangerous Cedric"

"Aw is someone worried about me?" this caused her to fake punch him in the arm but then leant her head into his chest

"Yes I'm terrified" she said into his jumper

"Well Janey I probably won't get picked any way and if I do I'll be really safe I promise , I don't want to die trust me" he said seriously "Plus I wouldn't want to leave you on your own." He squeezed her tightly and whispered "You mean a lot to me Janey"

"You mean a lot to me too" She said back, he pulled away and then lifted up her chin and looked into her eyes "You've got to trust me I won't do anything stupid"

"I trust you"

"Good now I think its time we both went to bed , goodnight beautiful I'll see you in the morning" he said and then kissed her fiercely. He brought his hands up to her face, he kissed more hungrily now as if he would never see her again , Jane brought the kiss to a close , taking his hands off her face , kissing each of them and said "Goodnight Cedric." She waved as she went up the stairs , Cedric watching her until she was out of sight. Jane felt as if she was flying , she had never felt this way before ; well she had but the last time she had seen that person she had practically shoved a door in his face. She reached the common room where Fred and George were just going in. She searched the room for Ginny but couldn't find her so she presumed she had gone to bed. She found her unpacking her stuff "Hey, you talk to Cedric?"

"Yeah , he wants to enter the tournament"

"That's good isn't it"

"Sort of , I mean if he wins I'll be really proud of him but if he dies trying I don't know what I'll do" she said helplessly, Ginny came over to her bed and wrapped her arms around her "Well you'll have me and don't worry it won't come to that , he wouldn't leave you"

"You're right Ginny thank you , you're the best"

"I know I can't help it," the two girls laughed into the night.

The next morning the two girls were still giggling as they came down to breakfast, while they ate their pancakes many girls came up to Jane and said "Is it true that you're going out with Cedric Diggory?", to which Jane would always reply "None of your business" and each time Ginny would go "I told you so." They were handed their new timetables for the year , Jane had chosen to do Care of magical creatures , Ancient runes and Artihmancy as her electives she couldn't see the point in divination it was a load of nonsense . The two girls made their way down to Hagrid's hut where they learnt about salamanders. Jane had her first lesson in Artihmancy which she enjoyed , next was transfiguration which she once again excelled at . By lunch came she was already exhausted , but her mood was cheered up by the arrival of Cedric "Hey Janey I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me"

"I'd love to but I said I'd eat with Ginny,"

"Ginny can eat with us as well" he said

"Go ahead Jane, I haven't had a proper chat with Hermione in ages , go have fun" she said with a wink. Cedric took Jane's hand and led her to the Hufflepuff where she was greeted by a smiling Alice. "Hi Jane how's your day been going so far"

"Tiring," Alice laughed at this and then returned back to her soup. "How's your day been Cedric?"

"Boring, I missed you"

"I missed you too"

"We just had that Moody for a lesson"

"Was he a good teacher?"

"Well yeah but he was weird you know really weird," They spent the rest of lunch talking and kissing receiving a few disgruntled looks from Luke. Jane said goodbye to Cedric and his friends except Luke. The Gryffindors had potions with the Slytherins which most of her lion friends were not looking forward to , Jane didn't mind them as she was a favourite of Snape's. The lesson passed quickly with everyone doing shrinking solutions, well some people didn't manage to finish theirs as random explosions came off cauldrons. Jane had been awarded full marks for her potion, whereas Ginny had received an ok "I think that was really unfair , your potion was exactly the same as mine" Jane said as they walked to DADA, "Well its Snape what did you expect for him to give me a gold star , anyway how did lunch go with Cedric?"

"Good but I think one of his friends doesn't like me"

"Well you can't please everyone"

"I suppose not , I just want to know what I've done wrong" she said as they took their seats in the DADA classroom. They heard a clunking and then Moody banged the door open and told them to put their text books away. "Now today what I'm teaching yeh , you'd expect to find in a Care of Magical Creatures class but there's something about this particular creature that has a special connection with the dark arts anyone know what it is ?" A few people nervously put up their hands but Jane's was up first straight as a pin , Moody pointed to her and said "Yes Miss ?"

"Malfoy sir" he looked a little shocked to see a girl in a gryffindor uniform have the surname Malfoy, "It's a snake sir"

"Correct, now in the past snakes have been used as weapon , their venom used to poison victims , been charmed by a wizard to do their bidding and you need to learn how to defend yourselves against them." He then turned and brought out a small cage , most of the students were scared stiff , even Ginny moved back in her seat a bit for in the cage was a large slithering boa constrictor. Moody lifted the lid of , Jane moved to edge of the her seat , the snake peeked its head out of the cage, its eyes locked with Jane's "Hey , I'm Jane , sorry you had to be used for my class , we're supposed to be learning about dangerous you are , but I don't understand that , you've always seem to be such a gentle animal to me" she said to the snake who slithered out of his cage and moved towards Jane "You can pet me if you like" he hissed. She reached her hand and stroked the snake , a smile spreading widely on her face. "Why has everything gone quiet?" she asked the snake

"You're talking to me," The snake was right as Jane turned her eyes away from the snake's she saw the horrified looks of her classmates and a confused look on her teacher's face , she turned to her best friend who was looking half scared half curious and a little bit sad. "They've discovered your secret" hissed the snake into the eerie classroom.

* * *

Whether you loved it , liked it or loathed it please review :)


	27. Chapter 27 Snakes, Hate and Love

No one dared to move a muscle , tears pricked at Jane's eyes 'Why was everyone looking at her like that?' she thought to her self. She knew that parseltongue was a rare language but why did every one care she could speak it. The snake eyed her beadily waiting for command "Go back into your cage , NOW" she almost shouted at the large reptile. He turned obediently "And don't go near any one else" , she called after him as he was about to stray too near one of her fellow classmates. He slithered back into his cage and Moody placed the lid on his cage. "Well it seems that Miss Malfoy , has shown us one way to control a snake , unfortunately only a very few have this dark skill , in fact I only know of two parseltongues one is the dark lord and the other is sitting in this room." This caused an eruption of whispers to go around the room, Jane took this break to look at her best friend who couldn't even look her in the eyes. Everyone was giving her dirty looks , she couldn't take it any more "Professor please may I be excused?" she asked quickly , the ex auror merely nodded. She didn't need telling twice , she bolted out of the classroom, she ran and ran until she came to the girls toilets once in a cubicle she threw up her stomach contents , she cried and cried until no more tears could come out her eyes. She had never been so humiliated in her whole life , everyone hated her. She needed to see her brother , he would know what to say. The only problem being that she didn't know where Draco was , but she did know someone who would. She quickly made her way down to the dungeons and knocked on the potions classroom door, Snape called out "Enter." She opened the door to reveal Snape teaching a seventh year class which included her boyfriend. He at seeing the sight of his fearful looking girlfriend immediately stood up "Sit down Mr Diggory" Snape ordered , "Miss Malfoy what do you need?"

"I was wondering whether you knew where Draco was"

"He's in transfiguration, I'll take you there now" he said and they walked out of the classroom, leaving Cedric to worry about his girlfriend. "What's happened?" Snape asked as the two walked down the corridor "Professor Moody , decided to teach us about snakes ,so naturally he brought one out and I began talking to it , only I didn't realise that everyone would find it shocking"

"Jane you must be more careful , especially with the recent death eater demonstration at the quidditch world cup and the dark mark , people will begin to think you are a death eater"

"Well I'm going to be anyway , so what's the difference" she spat. Snape said nothing else as they walked to the transfiguration classroom. When they arrived he knocked on the door and then asked "Professor McGonagall may I borrow Mr Malfoy a minute?" ,Jane presumed she agreed as not two seconds later her big brother came out looking utterly confused. "What's going on?" he asked

"Your sister can explain to you" Snape said and then walked down the staircase. "Jane what's wrong, you're scarring me" he asked , she lent into his chest and mumbled "They know"

"Who knows what?"

"Everyone in the school will know"

"Knows what , Jane please tell me"

"That I can speak to them , the snakes" she buried her head further into his chest. "What's wrong with that?"

"They all think I'm an evil wizard because that Moody guy said that there were only two parseltongues he knew; me and Voldermort," Draco flinched at the name and then looked angry that Moody had made his sister cry. "Well I know you're not an evil person , you're furthest from it ok , don't worry about , I think its really cool you can speak to them"

"Of course you would , you and all the other slytherins"

"Exactly, nobody is going to hate you because of this , some people may be scared of you but what's wrong with that?"

"Everything that's not me Draco and you know it"

"I know , just try not to think about it everyone will forget about it in a couple of days"

"That's not even the worse bit , Ginny won't even talk to me" she said wiping a stray tear from her pale cheek. "Well she's a blood traitor what do you expect"

"She's still my best friend Draco"

"Well if she's really your best friend then she'll except who you are ," he said soothingly and rubbed her back. He kissed her head and held her close as she cried silently. The siblings stood like this for a few minutes until Draco said "The bell's going to go any minute now, go and get your stuff and I'll see you at dinner ok." She nodded he kissed her forehead and said "I love you , everything's going to be fine I promise." He went back into the classroom and Jane made her way to the DADA classroom where the class was filing out , chatting and laughing. Jane kept her head down as to avoid wondering eyes, she saw a bag thrust into her arms. She looked up to see her best friend holding out her bag for her " I figured you wouldn't want to go back in there just yet"

"Thanks" she said quietly. The two both looked at their feet "Shall we go get some dinner?" Ginny asked

"Yeah dinner would be great, Ginny I'm sorry I didn't tell you before I just didn't see that is was necessary"

"I get it Jane , I understand why you didn't tell me , its another connection to your family that you're trying to get rid of"

"Yeah exactly and the fact that it means I'm like Voldermort makes me feel sick" she said disgusted

"Jane listen to me you are nothing like you know who, for starters you're in Gryffindor"

"Yeah but"

"No buts Jane , the fact that you acknowledge you share a gift with you know who already makes you a better person"

"Thanks"

"You should talk to Harry , he's a parseltongue as well" she said as they reached the great hall. They went into dinner something had as everyone was laughing "What's happened?" Ginny asked as they sat down next to Harry, Ron and Hermione "Malfoy was turned into the amazing bouncing ferret" Ron said cheerily

"My brother was what?"

"Turned into a ferret"

"Why? Is he ok?"

"Because he was being a git as per usual" Jane glared at him." He's fine Jane Professor Moody turned him back" Hermione said reassuringly

"Well who turned him into it?"

"Professor Moody," Jane really wasn't liking this Moody guy he had humiliated Jane and Draco on the first day of term. They had never done anything to him, then she realised Moody was an ex auror so he wasn't exactly going to be their dad's biggest fan. Great another time their father had ruined their lives. "In other news , you're a parselmouth" Ron said

"I know I am but where did you hear that?"

"Every one knows"

"What? How does everyone know?"

"News travels fast in this place." Jane fell silent , everyone was going to hate her or worse fear her. She noticed Harry looking at her, she kept her eyes down on her beef casserole she was very hungry as she now had nothing in her stomach. When she had finished Harry was still looking at her , he then said "Do you want to go for a walk?" She nodded and the two excused themselves from the table gaining a look of surprise from their friends. They made their way into the entrance hall but were stopped by Cedric "Jane please can we talk?" , she looked at Harry who nodded and said "I'll see you in a minute." Cedric took Jane's hand and pulled into a broom cupboard, he just looked at her for a second holding onto both her hands "Look I understand if you don't want to be with me" she said breaking the silence

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you do know that I'm a parseltongue don't you?"

"Yeah so"

"Well I just thought-"

"That I wouldn't want to be with you , Jane do you really think I'd be that shallow"

"I didn't know what to think, this whole afternoon has been really confusing , I'm sorry"

"Its ok" he said pulling her into a hug , she buried her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. He kissed her head and then said "Look at me Jane." She looked up into his handsome eyes "No matter what anyone says to you or about you , I will always be there for you and support you , you're my Janey and you mean everything to me." He kissed her lightly and smiled down at her "Now didn't you have to go see Potter?"

"Yes but I can talk to him later"

"Go Janey I'll see you later beautiful" he said kissing her cheek and they made their way out of the broom cupboard. They went their separate ways and Jane found Harry sitting on the stairs waiting for her. "Shall we go?" she asked

"Yeah" he said leading the way down the corridor until they came to an empty classroom , they went into it and Harry locked the door. "So why did you want to talk to me?" Jane said as she sat on one of the desks

"I just thought that you might want someone to talk to about what's happened today"

"Well that was very sweet of you , so when did everyone find out when you were a parselmouth"

"Second year , your brother actually caused it , he said this spell a snake came and I stopped it from attacking someone"

"Sorry about that"

"Don't worry , they had to find out someday ,its just feels so natural to me and then when everyone thinks you're different you feel so alone"

"That's exactly what it is , you feel so embarrassed and then you feel guilty because you share the same gift as Voldermort"

"You're strange Jane,"

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Yeah I mean I hardly know any one who says his name without fear and you're a parselmouth and a gryffindor , you're a weird mix"

"Thanks but then so are you"

"True so when did you find out that you could speak to them"

"I was eight or nine and Draco and I had just finished playing quidditch when we saw a snake , obviously Draco ran off crying like a girl but I just stayed there chatting to it all day, I was wondering something ?"

"What ?"

"Well do you think its possible for us to be able to talk parseltongue to each other without a snake around"

"I don't know I've never really thought about it"

"Well why don't we get a snake and see if we can understand each other that way and then get rid of the snake"

"Yeah but where are we going to get a snake from?" Jane pulled out her wand and said "Serpensortia" a snake appeared on the floor. The snake watched them not knowing who to obey , Harry decided to speak to it first "Can you understand us both?"

"I don't know , she hasn't spoken yet?" Harry turned to Jane "Did you understand that?"

"Every word" she beamed. They spent the rest of the evening talking to the snake before Jane pointed her wand at the snake said "Vipera Evanesca" and the snake vanished. As they headed back to the common room Harry asked Jane something "How do you and Draco know a spell like that?"

"Its amazing what books you'll find in the Malfoy library" she said as they came to the fat lady's portrait "Surely you should be going to the slytherin common room" she said to Jane. "Well then so should I , I speak it as well" Harry said in Jane's defence , that shut the fat lady up and once Harry said the password they went in. There were a few people waiting up , their friends included Jane said goodnight to all of them and then went to bed.

Over the next few weeks Jane's hatred towards Professor Moody only increased. It was however a mutual hate , but one thing Jane had noticed was that he would always call Voldermort the dark lord and she had only ever heard her father, aunt and Snape use that name for him. It was the name all death eaters used. In other subjects Jane flourished and her relationship with Cedric was going so well she was even considering saying the three little words and had a feeling he felt the same. She tried to divide her time between her boyfriend and her friends. Hermione had tried to get her to join S.P.E.W but she refused immediately "Hermione the house elves wouldn't like this , they like their jobs and working for wizards , if the house elves at home heard about this , they'd be going mad for days." Near the end of October a sign was put up in the entrance hall saying that the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons would be arriving on the 30th of October. The whole castle was buzzing about the Triwizard tournament and Cedric was mentioning every day how much he wanted to be Hogwarts champion, Jane fully supported his decision there was just something about the whole tournament that made her uneasy. 30th of October came and all Hogwarts students and staff gathered outside. Cedric held Jane's hand as they saw the flying carriage approach them , the Beauxbatons came out of the carriage gathering a lot of attraction from the whole male population of Hogwarts. Jane held Cedric's hand more tightly , he chuckled "Is someone a little jealous"

"Please their French they're so up themselves they wouldn't look twice at you"

"Well that's good because I've only got eyes for one girl"

"Oh yeah who's that?" she smirked

"Well she's got long blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes , tall , too skinny, smart, funny , kind and has a little fiery attitude"

"You think I'm too skinny"

"Who said it was you" he smiled at her , she playfully punched his arm and mumbled "Shut up." He laughed and wrapped his arms round her waist kissing her neck in the process. A tall mast came up from the black lake and out of the large boat came a long line of well built boys and a big surprise in the form of Viktor Krum. They all made their way into the great hall were a great feast was waiting for them , laughter and talking could be heard all around the great hall . Jane and Ginny were sat with Fred and George , when a blonde girl came over to the gryffindor table to collect some food Fred said "Oh look its another Jane"

"What do you mean by that?"

"She looks exactly like you"

"Looks and personality are very different things"

"Yeah I know take you for example you're very nice to look at but your personality is a bit you know rocky" he joked earning a sharp kick on the shins from Jane "You're lucky I could only reach your shins" she said to her ex boyfriend. Once all the food had been consumed , Dumbledore introduced Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman and then they brought out the goblet of fire which was truly spectacular, everyone was in awe. Dumbledore finally told them that if they wished to enter they would have to write their name and their school on a piece of parchment and place it in the goblet of fire. The hall began to file out and Jane was about leave when Draco grabbed her wrist and said "Jane come with me I've got someone I want you to meet" without getting a say in the matter Draco took her over to the Slytherin table where a small cluster of Durmstrang boys were sitting "Guys this is my sister Jane" Draco said to them, but they weren't listening just staring at Jane and all began to introduce themselves, but then someone came along that made the rest of them go quiet .Viktor Krum came up to her and took her hand and placed a kiss on it and introduced himself , after about five minutes Jane said "I'm really sorry but I must go to bed , I'm very tired goodbye boys" she said and waved to their disappointed faces . She felt Draco walk up alongside her "Where are you going , they all really like you"

"Draco I'm not going to flirt with them just to get your status up"

"Oh Jane don't deprive your brother of some new friends"

"Oh please you just want to say that you're best friends with Krum"

"So"

"Draco you really are hopeless sometimes" she said as she went up the stairs leading to the common room. When she reached her bed she fell asleep quickly. She was woken as equally quickly , Ginny was shaking her awake "Jane wake up Cedric's waiting for you." At the word 'Cedric' Jane immediately woke up and in her hurry fell off the bed causing huge laughter in her dormitory "I'm glad you all found that hysterical" she said. She got changed in record time and sprinted down the stairs where Cedric was waiting for her outside the common room. He smiled at her arrival and kissed her "So are you ready to put your name in?" Jane asked as they walked down the stairs,

"Yeah a little nervous"

"You'll be fine" she said when they reached the bottom of the stairs where they were greeted by all Cedric's friends and what seemed to be the whole of Hufflepuff. Jane hugged Alice and said hello to Tom and Charlie and ignored Luke as he did likewise to her. All the Hufflepuff's eyes were on Cedric he pulled the piece of paper out of his robes and said to Jane "Kiss it for luck" she did as he asked. It was a tense moment as he crossed the age line , he placed his piece of paper in the goblet and instant uproar and applaud erupted in the entrance hall. Cedric ran out and picked Jane up , spinning her around , he held onto her and kissed her with so much passion that Jane had trouble keeping up. Even though people everywhere were shouting and cheering , the two couldn't hear anything they were in their own world , exceedingly happy. Cedric rested his head on hers and whispered "I love you," Jane grinned like a Cheshire cat , her eyes twinkled with happiness and her pounded heart so fast that she thought that it would come out of her chest "I love you too" she said. His emotions were exactly like hers , nothing could spoil this moment for the two of them. She kissed him putting all the things she couldn't say into the kiss , she wanted to show him how much she loved him. They broke the kiss when people started coming up to Cedric congratulating and saying they hoped he got to be the Hogwarts champion. They finally made their way into the great hall and Cedric said to her "Eat with me today" , she nodded and he took her over to the table , "What's she doing here?" Luke groaned

"She's my girlfriend"

"She's a Gryffindor and a Malfoy"

"Grow up Luke" Alice butted in

"Just leave her alone she hasn't done anything wrong" Tom joined in the conversation.

"Are you seriously choosing her over me your best friend of 7 years?"

"I'm not choosing anybody , I just don't want people insulting my girlfriend"

"Well you can't be my friend if you're with her"

"Fine, I'm always going to choose her over you" Cedric said , Luke looked like he was about to explode. He stormed off from the table "Cedric are you ok?" Jane asked

"Fine"

"I really don't want to be the cause of you and your friend's arguments , I don't think I'm going to sit here anymore"

"Yes you are , you're my girlfriend and I love you more than anything and if he can't deal with you then that's his problem"

"You love me more than anything?"

"Yeah , you're my everything." He kissed her hand as he said this. She was his everything and she couldn't be happier.


	28. Chapter 28 You Engulf My Mind

Anna: i want them to be together too , but you'll have to wait and see if they ever become a couple :)

* * *

As the hours of the day increased Jane's nerves grew and grew as did her excitement. As it was a Saturday she spent her whole day with Cedric and his friends around lake. They then had their second feast in two days , but Jane was so nervous she could hardly eat and she wasn't even in with a shot of getting it she was just so scared of Cedric's fate and she did not like being parted from him. She was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Ginny , when all the plates had been cleared away all the students looked eagerly at Dumbledore who then told them that if they were selected champion they would go into the chamber behind the staff table and receive their first instructions. Jane cast her eyes to Cedric, who was looking nervous "Good luck" she mouthed to him he nodded appreciatively. The goblet made it's first decision and Dumbledore pulled out a piece of paper and said aloud " The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum." Jane clapped along with everyone else as the boy her brother had tried to set her up with went into the room. Another flicker of flames and Dumbledore caught another piece of paper and called " The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour" , Jane's supposed look a like got up gracefully and followed Krum. 'Just the Hogwarts champion left', Jane thought. She really wanted Cedric to get it but a small part of her wished he would not. She turned her head so she could Cedric's reaction as Dumbledore pulled out the final piece of paper " The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory." Jane jumped up and down she was so happy for Cedric and apparently so were the Hufflepuffs who were now cheering wildly. Cedric stood up and made his way between the two tables, when he came to Jane he stopped quickly. He kissed her cheek as she whispered "Well done I'm so proud of you." He made his way up to the room where all the champions went. A smile plastered Jane's face that she just couldn't get rid of, not that she cared ,she was going out with a triwizard champion. Other people's smiles soon vanished when Harry's name was called out of the Goblet. Jane didn't care nothing could spoil this mood she was in. She turned to Ginny as they walked out of the great hall " Can you believe it , Cedric's the champion" she said excitedly, but she didn't hear Ginny's response as her eyes had just connected with someone's she had not spoken to in months. She just stared , it was as if no one else existed ; just her and Blaise. She made her way over to him "Hey Blaise we haven't spoken in ages I've missed you" she said to him

"That's because you've been busy" he almost spat , he didn't like being angry with her but he just hated seeing her with him it brought out this jealous monster from deep inside him and it engulfed his mind, plaguing his thoughts . "I'm sorry Blaise I really I am" she said hurt

"About what?" he asked irritably

"About ignoring you , I feel really awful about it, we used to be such good friends and then whenever I get a boyfriend I just ignore you"

"Yeah you do" he said

"Blaise please forgive me , I hate that you're angry with me" she pleaded, seeing the genuine emotion in her eyes he said "I'm not angry with you Jane, I'm just annoyed and hurt we've been friends for years and yet the minute a boy comes around you don't pay any attention to me , its not fair Jane, if you really want to be my friend you can't just spend time with me when your boyfriends busy , I'm not a second option and when I wanted to tell you something really important you just told me to shove off"

"Well then tell me now" she said desperately

"No it doesn't matter now"

"Blaise it obviously does otherwise you wouldn't still be mentioning it, please just tell me" she said holding his wrist , looking deeply into his eyes pleadingly. Blaise stared back , no one was around and she wanted to know , so why didn't he just tell her? He decided he would this was it and it would change her mind about Cedric and they could be together and it would perfect. Mustering up his courage he said "Jane for a long time-"

"Janey I did it" a voice came from the other end of the corridor. Cedric ran up to her and picked her up spinning her around and placing kisses on her face. When he eventually put her down, Jane looked around for Blaise but he had vanished into thin air. "Who were you talking to?" he asked

"Oh no one" she lied. She smiled up at him to reassure him, as he walked her up to Gryffindor tower they talked of his success and when she laid in bed that night thoughts of Blaise flew into her head instead of her boyfriend.

Throughout the week Jane kept seeing Blaise everywhere and it was pure torture not being able to talk to him as she couldn't think to imagine what Cedric would think of their friendship. Cedric was the talk of the school along with Harry who most had thought had stolen Cedric's glory, Jane knew that her friend hated the attention and had not entered the tournament what did annoy her was every girl flirting with Cedric and asking for autographs. Jane did not like to be jealous and she trusted Cedric she just hated the thought of someone else being with him , but she did have nothing to worry about as Cedric constantly told her she was ' the most beautiful girl in the world'. The Saturday before the first task , the students from third year and above got to go to Hogsmeade , Jane and Ginny were both very excited as they had never been before and it would give them a chance to spend together as Jane had been constantly attached to Cedric. They made their way down to the village giggling about the recent weeks and once in the Three Broomsticks with a butterbeer in hand Jane decided to tell Ginny about Blaise "You know the day that I had my first date with Cedric?"

"Yeah"

"Well Blaise was visiting and he came up to my room and was going to tell me something but me being an idiot just told him to go away"

"Have you found out what he was going to say?"

"No on Halloween we spoke and I could tell he was angry at me for blanking him since I've been with Cedric and I finally convinced him to tell me and as he was about to tell me when Cedric came along and ruined it"

"What have I ruined?" a deep voice said from behind. "Oh nothing , nothing" she said smiling at him trying to cover up her embarrassment and hugged him close . He kissed her neck and whispered "I missed you"

"I missed you too."

"So how do you like Hogsmeade so far?" he asked as took a seat next to Jane slipping his hand into hers. They spent the rest of the afternoon with Cedric and his friends and Luke to Jane's surprise. On Monday evening Cedric came to sit with her at the Gryffindor table and said in a hushed whisper "The first task is Dragons." Jane choked on her soup "You're joking , please tell me you're joking," he shook his head "So I was wondering whether you'd come with me to the library and find a way to get battle it"

"Yeah sure I'd love to help, come on let's go now"

"But you haven't finished your dinner"

"Cedric this is way more important" she said not giving him a chance to argue and dragged him to the library. They spent the whole evening thinking of ways to get rid of a dragon "Maybe you could transfigure it into a snake and then I could use parseltongue on it"

"I think that's called cheating Janey , hey hang on a minute that's a good idea" he said grabbing a transfiguration book. "Uh Cedric I was joking"

"I know you were but maybe I could transfigure it into a dog , that way it can't harm me"

"Cedric that's a brilliant idea"

"I couldn't have done it without you" he said and kissed her on the lips. The next morning Jane was so nervous she could hardly eat, at midday lessons stopped so all the students could get down to the stadium. Before she went she found Cedric looking faintly sick "I just wanted to wish you luck for today not that you need you're going to be brilliant"

"I don't know Janey , I'm starting to regret it"

"Hey you're going do amazingly , just concentrate, breathe and try not to die because I kind of love you and don't want you to go anywhere"

"I'll try not to." She put her arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly , she said into his ear "I love you so much and I'm already proud of you." He nodded and said "We should probably get going." She agreed and they made their separate ways to the first task. Jane found her seat next to Ginny and Hermione. Cedric was the first to come on and looked for Jane in the crowd and once he found her he felt immediately calmer. Jane couldn't even watch she was scared that the dragon was going to gobble him up. She peeked through her hands to see him transfiguring the dragon to a dog to a huge round of applause , it felt like a huge weight had been taken off her shoulders and she could breathe again. Once he had collected his egg , he received his scores which were pretty good, but Jane didn't care about his score he was safe and that's what mattered. Once all the champions had completed the task Jane rushed through the crowd to find her Cedric. He was just coming out of the medical tent when she found him, they exchanged a loving gaze before Jane ran to him and kissed him hard on the lips , he picked her up and she locked her legs around his waist , they kissed fiercely both frantic and hungry for the other. Cedric's hands moved their way up to her breasts caressing them gently , Jane gripped onto his hair and he trailed kisses from her earlobe down to her breasts. They both reluctantly pulled away , grinning at each other "You were so amazing today"

"Thank you , do you want to come with me to my common room for the party?"

"I'd love to." So they made their way up to the castle and once they entered the Hufflepuff common room were met with an eruption of cheers. After several minutes of congratulations they were free to go and join in with the party. Music was playing loudly and Cedric and Jane danced closely , the talked, kissed and laughed it was the perfect evening. The weather soon turned cold and icy and all fourth years and up would be attending the Yule Ball, Jane was so excited that she would get to go with Cedric she just had to wait until he asked her. She didn't have to wait long for her invitation , for one morning in early December Cedric came up to her and asked "Can we talk?"

"Yeah sure." He lead the way into a broom cupboard . This was it he was going to ask to the Yule Ball , they would be the most gorgeous couple at the ball , she could spend the whole evening dancing with Cedric. "Jane I don't want to be with you anymore" he said, "You're too young for me, we don't have anything in common and I don't know whether I can trust you, you're a Malfoy who's in Gryffindor and you speak parseltongue its just odd." Jane stood there shocked , she could hardly breathe , her whole world had come crashing down before her, he didn't want to be with her , he didn't love her. She felt sick she ran to moaning Myrtle's bathroom and threw up. She fell to her knees sobbing uncontrollably , she loved him so much and he had just dropped her as if she was a doll. She heard footsteps and though blinded by her tears could see that her brother and Blaise were moving over to her quickly. They both hugged her tightly , she sobbed into Blaise's chest he held her closely. "Jane what's happened?" her brother asked worriedly

"He" Sob "He" Sob "Dumped me" she couldn't say any more , she was so embarrassed thinking that he actually meant it when he said he loved her. Neither of the boys knew what to say , so they just comforted her. It was starting to get darker and the trio were still sat on the floor of the bathroom "Jane maybe we should take you back to your dormitory" Draco suggested, she nodded and the two boys helped her up. She supported herself between the two boys, emotionally it felt like she had been stabbed and could not go on. Physically her insides hurt , she had let another boy hurt her and her stomach was turning over and over. They reached the portrait of the fat lady who looked shocked on their arrival "Good gracious what ever has happened?" No one answered her , Draco turned to her and said in a brotherly way "Now once you go in there just go to straight to bed understand?" She nodded and he hugged her closely and said "He didn't deserve you anyway" This caused her to cry again as she felt that she was the one who did not deserve him. "Hey don't cry, this will all turn out fine one day I promise" Blaise said to her , "I won't let anyone else hurt you like that again I promise" he kissed her forehead as he had often done in their childhood. She hugged them both again before going to bed. The next morning her head was pounding , she had been up all night crying and now had an awful headache. Ginny had stayed up with her all night comforting her best she could. She didn't see the point of getting up , she had nothing to live for . Ginny had managed to get her out of bed but could not get her to eat breakfast. She didn't need food to fill her up she needed Cedric's love. For the next couple of days she clung to Ginny, Draco and Blaise never being apart from any of them apart from when she went to go throw up. It had been a regular occurrence that no one else knew about , sometimes she was crying a lot and it just happened but mostly she went to the bathroom stuck a finger down her throat and vomited her stomach contents out , she was disgusted with herself physically and mentally. She was in the library with Blaise a couple of days before the Yule Ball when she realised she hadn't asked if her had a date to the Yule ball "Blaise who are you taking to the Yule ball?"

"I'm not taking anyone because I'm not going"

"Why aren't you going?"

"There isn't anyone I want to go with" he lied.

"Well what about Daphne?"

"She's going with some Durmstrang guy , but I wouldn't want to go with her anyway what about you I expect you're got invites flooding in?"

"I've had a few" She had had more than a few every time she walked down the corridor a boy would come up to her and attempt to ask her to the ball , some if she wasn't heartbroken she would of accepted in a heart beat, but she did not want to go with anyone , well maybe she did if only he would ask. "Well why don't you go with one of them?"

"I don't know any of them and I only want to go with one person." Blaise was secretly hoping that this unnamed person was himself but he knew that it was Cedric . "Well why don't you go with someone just to make Cedric jealous" he said , his slytherin side coming out. This caused a glint in her eyes and she seemed to be a little happier for the first time in days "You mean like show him what he's missing?"

"Yeah exactly." Jane suddenly had a stroke of genius "Blaise will you come with me?" His heart started pounding fast , had she, the girl he had loved since he was a child asked him to the Yule Ball? She was looking eagerly for his answer , she had immediately regretted asking him now , he would surely say no ,why would he do that? But to her surprise he said "Yes , but I'm going to ask you properly." She was in total shock she would be going to the Yule ball with Blaise Zabini the boy she had buried her feelings for because she feared he did not love her in return. "What do you mean ask me properly?"

"I'm going to ask you properly , so for now let's pretend that we haven't had this conversation, good night Jane" he said leaving a confused Jane to her potions homework. All the way back to the dormitory she held her books close to her chest , thinking about her conversation with Blaise. The next morning she did her usual routine, skip breakfast , go to class , go to the toilets to be sick, repeat, but as she was making her way to the bathroom in the afternoon , she was stopped by Blaise. He took her hand and held a single red rose out to her and asked "Jane Adeline Malfoy would you do me the pleasure of accompanying me to the Yule Ball?" Jane's mouth moved into a large smile and giggles erupted from her pink lips , she laughed for the first time in what felt like years "You're not supposed to laugh"

"Oh no sorry I wasn't laughing at you I'm just so happy," at these words Blaise smiled widely . He had made her happier and he knew that the smile on his face would never vanish "So is that a yes?"

"Yes , yes , yes I would love to go to the ball with you" She said and took the rose he offered her and they walked down the corridor together , their hands brushing each others , creating sparks between the two secretive teenagers.

* * *

Whether you love it , like it or loathe it, please review :)


	29. Chapter 29 Confusion

twilightlover427 - thankyou , all will be revealed in this chapter :)

* * *

Blaise's question had brightened up Jane's mood , she had found herself smiling more often but that all changed whenever she saw Cedric with that girl, Cho or whatever her name was she couldn't get it , she was much more prettier than that girl ever was or would be. She tried to hold it in but the run to the bathroom became even more regular. But the day of the ball came and she tried to push her worries to the back of her head. Today would be the day she would get revenge on Cedric Diggory. She had gone to bed her early the night before to get her beauty sleep not that she needed it . Although it was Christmas , Jane could not be bothered with the festivities , she needed to focus on the task at hand , making Cedric Diggory feel awful. She quickly opened her presents, ate a little breakfast and she spent the rest of the day making herself beautiful. It was nearing dark and Ginny had only just gotten into the dorm "Ginny where have you been all day , you only have two hours left to get ready!" Jane asked Ginny, "I don't need more than 2 hours to get ready Jane" she laughed "Oh I said Hermione could come and get ready with us , is that ok?"

"Yeah sure" Jane said absentmindedly while putting blusher on her ivory cheeks. The three girls helped each other get ready , once the topic of dresses had past (Jane would be wearing a light blue dress covered in silver crystals and diamonds) the topic moved onto dates "So Hermione who are you going with?" Jane asked

"Oh , um Viktor Krum," she said shyly , Jane's eyes rounded into tennis balls "As in the Durmstrang champion and Bulgarian seeker Viktor Krum?"

"How many other Viktor Krums do you know?" Jane squealed and went over and hugged Hermione "Hermione I'm so happy for you, oh my god this is so exciting , you're going with a champion." she then faced Ginny and asked "So who's your mystery man Ginny ?"

"Oh I'm going with Neville" she said , her face reddening as a giggles left Jane's mouth "He seemed so nervous when he asked me , that I thought it would be really to say no to him and its not like Harry was going to ask me" she said sadly, Jane put an arm around her. "So Jane now you've found out who we're going with , who is your date?" Hermione asked

"Blaise Zabini" she said proudly, Ginny's eyes widened "Are you two going out then?"

"No , he wasn't going to go , so I said he should take me to get Cedric jealous"

"Don't you think that's a little bit cruel for Blaise?"

"No , he agreed , he could have said no and it was actually his idea in the first place" she said and turned back to her makeup. Once her hair was done , she slipped on her dress, new shoes and jewellery she turned to the other girls who exchanged happy glances they then all laughed loudly and hugged closely. "Ok well I will see you later girls , have fun and remember drink fire whiskey responsibly" Jane laughed before going down the dormitory stairs. She had agreed with Blaise to meet in the entrance hall. As she made her way down she started to realise that this was actually happening now, she was going with Blaise , the boy she loved since she was 8 years old and yet she was being so cruel to him , Ginny was right , whether Blaise liked her or not she was using him. She made her way to the entrance hall and searched for Blaise.

His palms were sweating , he couldn't believe it. Here he was waiting for the girl of his dreams to take to the Yule ball , even though it was only to get her ex back , he didn't care; he could tell everyone that he was taking Jane Malfoy to the Yule Ball. 'Were was she?' he thought to himself , the longer he waited , the more nervous he got ,he turned to the staircase to see his beautiful Jane descending them. Oh how beautiful she was , her blonde hair was down and in a few loose curls and some diamond clips held a the loose strands together. Her blue dress made her look even skinner than usual and the crystals hung around her neck made her look as regal as a queen, a small happy nervous smile graced her pretty face. She approached him, her smile growing every inch she got closer , both their hearts raced at the sight of each other and Blaise managed to get out the words "You look so beautiful Jane" and then kissed her hand. She blushed and said "You don't look so bad yourself" , he chuckled and said "Shall we go in?" She nodded and he offered his arm , which she took and they made their way to the transformed great hall, which took Jane's breath away "Its amazing" she breathed to Blaise. 'Not as amazing as you' he thought to himself, they made their way over to her brother who to Jane's horror had Pansy Parkinson clinging onto his arm , Jane hugged her brother tightly making Pansy let go reluctantly "Jane you look amazing" Draco said

"Well I thought I should make an effort" she said and then she and Blaise took their seats. While eating Jane glanced up to the top table were Cedric and Cho were in deep conversation, her appetite was suddenly lost and she pushed her plate away. Blaise noticing this and then seeing where she was staring said "She's really ugly, I don't see why he's wasting his time with her," Jane's eyes met Blaise's "Thank you Blaise , that's very sweet but she obviously has something I don't"

"Jane you are perfect ,he's an idiot for giving you up." She could not say anything for she feared she would cry if she did , so she just rested her head on his shoulder. When everyone had finished the tables were vanished and the champions and their dates had the first dance. Jane crossed her arms in an annoyed fashion, 'Why did she have to stand and watch her Cedric dance with some horrible girl' , he was so focused on his dancing , that Jane got even more upset , he was so sweet trying to do everything right. She soon noticed other couples take to the dance floor , Blaise offered her his hand and she gladly took it 'Right time to hurt Cedric' she thought angrily. Their pureblood lifestyle enabled them to be the best dancers in the room, their eyes were locked throughout the whole dance, both of their pulses racing and they were so close together , they were like a real couple but both thinking that the other could never like them like that. On the second dance Jane remembered her mission "Is he looking?" she asked Blaise quietly, he spun her and then whispered "He has not taken his eyes off you," a smirk to rival her brothers crept on her face. She danced closer to Blaise , ensuring that Cedric would get jealous, "Blaise could you put your hands lower on my body ?" she whispered into his ear, his eyes popped out of their sockets she wanted him to hold her body, he did not hesitate and slowly put his hands lower on her body causing a green eyed monster to surge through Cedric's body. After a few slow songs had finished the band 'The Weird Sisters' came on and everyone danced like mad , Blaise and Jane staying very close to each other , she then suggested they go and get drinks when she saw Cedric going over there. "Hold my hand and pretend you're saying something funny" , she whispered to Blaise, he did not refuse and grabbed her hand , butterflies going into frenzy in his stomach "Aren't I always funny?" he joked

"Hilarious" she snickered , they reached the drinks table where Cedric and Cho were sipping butterbeer. Jane giggled loudly at anything Blaise said , she twirled her around her fingers and touched his arm and lent her body into his, all this causing Cedric to ignore his date and gaze longingly at Jane. At midnight they walked up to Gryffindor tower "Blaise I had a really good time tonight thank you" she said

"My pleasure and thank you as well I had a good time tonight as well"

"Also thank you for helping me get Cedric jealous"

"I think he will be wanting you back very soon, not that I understand why he broke up with you in the first place"

"I hope he does, thank you for tonight again Blaise , you're a great friend" she said and hugged him close. 'Great friend and that's all you're ever going to be , she doesn't love you, she never could, why would she anyway?' the little voice in his head said, he kissed her forehead and said "Goodnight Jane" and made his way back to slytherin common room. In there he found Draco being smothered by Parkinson , he chuckled to himself and made his way up to his dormitory , he was taking his shirt off when Draco came in looked rather shocked and disgusted "Remind me why I asked her again?" he asked Blaise

"No other girl would go with you" Blaise teased,

"Shut up, so how did it go with Jane?" Blaise tensed up "Fine."

"That's it ; fine ?" Draco enquired

"Yes Draco it was just fine,"

"Funny I don't believe that"

"Fine, I'm falling even more in love with her , happy?"

"No , I'm sorry buddy , she'll come round one day" Draco said. Blaise doubted that very much but decided no to argue with him and went to bed.

The next morning Jane and Ginny were gossiping about last night's events over breakfast. "So how was it , with Neville?" Jane asked

"Awful , he kept stepping on my feet and then he'd apologise ten times and then not realise where he was going so he'd step on my feet again"

"Sorry about that, but it looked like Harry didn't enjoy last night either , maybe its because you're destined to be together" Jane said while buttering her toast. "Very funny Jane , anyway I saw Cedric looking at you all night"

"Was he really all night?" Ginny nodded, "Well then my plan must be working"

"And what plan is this?"

"First is to get him jealous. Done. Second he starts talking to him again and I'm overly nice and flirty and thirdly when he thinks I like him again , kill him like a fly"

"You're not actually going to kill him are you?"

"No just emotionally"

"Oh ok, then that sounds like a good plan." The girls laughed loudly and continued talking about last night.

Term commenced again and they were plunged into more work ; flobberworms, cheering charms and lots and lots of homework. When it came to the trip to Hogsmeade Jane and Ginny were both very happy to get a break, they stocked up on honey dukes and then went to the three broomsticks were they saw Cedric and Cho snogging in the corner, Ginny quickly tried to distract her but she felt sick again and darted to the bathroom and cried and cried. She heard the door open and a knock on the cubicle "Jane ,its me" She heard Ginny's familiar warm voice and slowly opened the door . Ginny's eyes immediately filled with pity, "Jane have you been sick?" She asked in a motherly voice, Jane just nodded, "This is why you've been looking so thin recently , Jane you mustn't don't this , he's not worth it" she said putting her arm around her best friend. "No I'm not worth him , I was never worthy of him"

"Jane don't you ever say that again, he is an idiot , an absolute moron for thinking that that bitch is better than you , ok Jane don't waste your tears on him." Jane just hugged her best friend close and cried into her shoulder , they made a quick exit from the three broomsticks and spent the rest of the day eating sweets and talking about funny memories from their childhood. At lunch the next day , Jane was sitting with Ginny , when Fred and George turned up looking very smug "What have you two done?" Jane asked them,

"Let's just say Cedric's Diggory tongue is purple and rather large" Fred said, both twins now both roaring with laughter. "But why did you do that ? He hasn't done anything to you" Jane asked

"Not us per say, but hurt one of our friends and don't expect to get away with it" Fred said looking directly at Jane , who then rounded on Ginny "You told them?"

"I didn't want to , but they saw us running from the three broomsticks and asked me what the problem was, I'm sorry Jane"

"Don't worry about it, so how big would you say his tongue is now?" she said and laughed and the four of them had an excellent lunch. January soon faded into February and when Valentine's day came along, Jane became very depressed , she had to sit in the great hall where Cedric was kissing Cho and showering her with gifts, she had hoped to spend this day with Cedric but she realised that would never happen now. It was soon the 23rd of February; the day before the second task. Jane was just finishing her pudding when lavender brown came up to her and said that she was wanted in McGonagall's office. She slowly made her way up there , she knocked and was allowed in where she saw Professor McGonagall seated behind her desk, Ron and Hermione and a girl she assumed was Fleur's sister because of the striking resemblance were all seated in front of the transfiguration teacher "Miss Malfoy please take a seat" she said indicating the chair next to Ron, Jane sat down and then looked forward. Professor McGonagall looked at them all and then began "Each of the four champions will have a treasure to collect from the Black lake , you are said treasures," Jane was confused "Excuse me Professor why am I here then?"

"You are Cedric's treasure" she said in an obvious sort of manner.

"I think you've made a mistake it should be Cho" she said bitterly

"Well Miss Malfoy Professor Dumbledore has insisted on you." Jane was shocked why had Dumbledore picked her to be Cedric's treasure? "You will be put in an enchanted sleep and once you have been retrieved by your champion and taken up to the surface you will awake. If for any reason your champion does not bring you back , you will be awoken once the task is finished, any questions?" she said. None of them said anything "Very well , here we go" she said and flourished her wand and Jane found herself falling asleep, with Cedric being the last thing she could remember.

Cedric woke early the next morning , he was nervous about the task but was comforted by the fact that his bubble head charm was going very well. He made his way down to breakfast but could hardly stomach any food , Alice was giving him the cold shoulder again, she had been a lot more distant since he broke up with Jane , she didn't like Cho and missed Jane , he missed Jane too. He didn't want to break up with Jane but he thought she was too young for him and Luke had convinced him that she was just using him. Even so his heart leaped when he saw her at the Yule ball and he became the green eyed monster when he saw her with that Slytherin. He couldn't see her in the great hall , so he decided to go down to the lake. Cho waved to him and shouted "Good luck." He merely nodded in looked around for Jane , he just wanted to see her then he would perfectly confident . Professor Dumbledore then announced that each champion would have something to find , a treasure of sorts. Cedric couldn't think what his treasure could be , the whistle then sounded and they all dove into the lake , well except for Harry who sort of belly flopped in. He cast the bubble head charm and then began to swim. Being in the lake gave Cedric time to think, he had messed up with Jane he missed her more than words could describe, he always caught himself looking at her and then was caught be Cho. He wondered why he was even in a relationship with Cho, yeah she was pretty and smart but Jane was gorgeous, beautiful and she was intelligent, kind, funny ; perfect. He came to a forest of sea weed , he recognised the sound of mer people from the egg . He thought this would be where his treasure was. He was right , he came to an underwater kingdom surrounded with mer people and there in the centre were four people , one of them unmistakable to Cedric's eyes . Blonde hair , flowed in the cold water , he swam up to her as fast as he could only to meet Harry deciding who to take , seeing her there scared him , he couldn't imagine her being in any pain . He used his wand to release Jane he grabbed her tiny bony hand and started to swim to the surface. He was staring at her the whole time and then it hit him, all the emotions he felt at the Yule ball , how he felt when she said his name , her smile, her beauty , how kind she was , Cedric realised that he was totally and irrevocably in love with her. She was his greatest and most prized treasure.

They reached the surface of the water and they were met with a series of cheers . Jane's beautiful blue eyes opened and Cedric fell in love with her all over again "Are you alright?" he said concernedly placing a hand on her back "Fine" she spat and swam off , leaving a heart broken Cedric to follow her back. When they had climbed up the ladder all Cedric's friends came rushing over with towels but he said "Give them to Jane she must be freezing" , he then went over with his friends who offered Jane the towels she took them without looking at Cedric. He knelt down beside her and placed his hand on her cheek, earning a glare from Cho "She's still really cold , go get her some tea" he ordered one of his friends "Don't touch me" Jane glared and removed his strong hand from her dainty face "Go away" she said , pushing him away. He reluctantly went and joined the celebrating Hogwarts students.

He put up a smile for his friends and supporters and he was happy for winning but inside he was dying, she wouldn't even look at him properly , he wanted to tell her he was sorry and would do anything for her and how much he loved her. Jane looked at him as he celebrated , he was so kind to her and when he looked at her he seemed genuine concerned for her, but why had he broken up with her then? All her friends crowded around her once Cedric was gone , checking she was warm and asking her how she was. She was not alright , she was confused ,beyond confused she was completely boggled. She confined in Ginny about the way Cedric had been with her , Ginny said it sounded like he was sorry for what he did and that he still loves her. All week Cedric tried to talk to her but she ignored him , she wasn't ready to talk to him, she was so hurt by his actions the last few months. He did not give up however and he cornered her as she was coming out of charms, "Janey please , please just listen to me, I beg you"

" Don't call me that and I don't want to hear anything you've got to say" she spat and turned on her heel

"I love you" he called after her, she turned back around to face him "I love you more than anything and anyone else in the entire world, you are my world Janey"

"If you did love me you wouldn't have broken my heart," he instantly felt extremely guilty and awful "Do you know that I wanted to kill myself after you broke up with me , I thought I was ugly and stupid, I didn't eat or sleep"

"I never ever meant for you to feel like that and it kills me to know that I hurt you like that"

"Why did you break up with me seriously?"

"I thought that you were too young for me and that you wouldn't want to be with someone older than you in the long run , so I thought that I should stop myself from getting hurt because I knew that it wasn't long until I became deeply in love with you and Luke convinced me that you were ruining my reputation and you were just using me "

"Cedric, Luke hates me why on earth did you listen to him? You were scared of falling in with me , what makes you think I could forgive that insult"

" Because I hadn't spoken to him and ages and he's been my best friend for 7 years and I just wanted him back and that's not even the point. I know it was selfish and I've been such an idiot ,Janey I want to be with you again, I miss you so much , I'll do anything, anything for you to take me back, I'm going crazy all I think about is you I need you Jane , you're my everything there's no point living unless I can be with you , I want to be your boyfriend and protect you, love you, listen to you , be there for you , make you laugh, hold you when you're crying, make you happy , help you, spoil you"

"I get it Cedric"

"The point is if we get back together I will devote myself to you unconditionally , never take you for granted and support you in everything you do, please just think about it"

"I will"

"Thank you"

"I have to go now"

"Ok , I love you" he said as she was already walking down the corridor. She ran to myrtle's bathroom not to throw up or cry , just to think .She thought long and hard about what Cedric had said and she finally came to a decision.

* * *

Whether you loved it , liked it or loathed it please reviews :)


	30. Chapter 30 Deadly Love

**ana:You know what happens at the end of the Goblet of fire , so Cedric won't be around for long and Jane and Cedric's relationship is essential later in the story. Thank you for saying that you like my story :)**

**lealav: thank you and here it is :)**

**i just wanted to say thankyou to everyone who has supported this story so far , thank you for reviewing, following the story and/or me or just love reading this story as i have writing it so far. i actually can't believe its got to 30 chapters , it wouldn't have been possible without all of you , so thank you again :)**

* * *

As she walked the long way down to the Hufflepuff common room, she wondered whether she had made the right choice , she did love Cedric but she also had feelings for Blaise , but he would never ever want to be with her , he only thought of her like a friend or a little sister. She turned the corridor and found herself face to face with Alice. "Jane what are you doing down here?"

"Oh I was going to see Cedric I need to talk to him"

"He's missed you a lot"

"I've missed him too"

"He does love you , I know he was an idiot , still is a bit of an idiot but he does love you so much , he was miserable , I don't think he's slept in the last couple of weeks he's going crazy"

"I've been exactly the same" Jane said quietly and a few tears streaked down her face , "Oh Jane, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to upset you" Alice said pulling her into a hug , Jane put her arms round her neck , happy to have some comfort "Do you want me to go and get him?" Alice asked, Jane just nodded wiping her tears away with her sleeve. Alice went into the common room and a few minutes later a depressed looking Cedric came out. It was the first time Jane had really looked at him in a long time ; he was skinner, he looked tired and rough and had bags under his handsome eyes. "Janey what's wrong?" he asked looking scared for her

"Oh nothing , I've made my decision." Cedric looked scared but eager to hear her answer, "I do want to be with you"

"Really?" he said surprised but happy

"Yes its just that I'm scared that I'll get hurt again"

"Janey I promise you that for as long as I live I will never ever hurt you again, I will protect and love you until I take my dying breath" he said holding her hand and looking deep into her eyes. She kissed him and he picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and deepened the kiss, Cedric laughed at her forwardness and wrapped his arms around her in a protective grip , never wanting to let go. They stopped kissing and looked into each others eyes "I'm sorry I truly am my beautiful Jane" he said to her "I forgive you my handsome Cedric" he smiled widely at this. "Have you broken up with Cho yet?" Jane asked fearing his answer , "I broke up with her straight after the second task, I felt like I was cheating on you" he said pushing some of her golden hair behind her ears. They went and sat down in a concealed part of the corridor "You looked so beautiful at Yule Ball , I couldn't take my eyes off you," he said to her in admiration causing her to blush "Thank you"

"So who was the guy you went with?" he asked trying to act casual

"A very good friend"

"How come I've never seen you with him?"

"We don't hang out as much as we used to but I don't want to talk about him , can we change the subject?"

"Sure, I was wondering that since we didn't get to go to the Yule Ball together we could have our own one"

"How?"

"There's a room on the seventh floor called the room of requirement and it can be anything you want it to be"

"Ok but you have to ask me properly"

"Ok , Jane Adeline Malfoy will you do me the honour of accompanying me to the Yule Ball ?"

"I will"

"Great" He kissed her lightly on the lips and then said " Its getting late and we have lessons tomorrow, come on I'll walk you to your common room" they walked together her hand in his. They reached the portrait where the Fat Lady was sleeping "I guess I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yes you will, I'll come and pick you up for breakfast, good night I love you so much" he said kissing her "I love you too" Jane said and then went into her common room, where she ran to Ginny and almost screamed "Guess who's back together ?". Ginny could see in her eyes that she and Cedric had made up but decided to have a little fun with it "I have no idea"

"Have a guess?"

"Um Fred and Angelina?"

"Uh no , but you're telling me about that later , no its me and Cedric we're back together" She said a wide smile gracing her face. "Jane that's great" she said hugging her best friend in congratulations. They spent the rest evening catching up on the week's gossip. As promised the next morning Cedric was there waiting outside the entrance to the Gryffindor common room , he hugged Jane closely and gave her a quick peck on the lips and they along with Ginny made their way down to the great hall , "How about you eat at our table today?" Jane suggested

"Sure" he said following the two girls. They had an enjoyable breakfast but a painful goodbye when it was time for them to go to their separate classes and ended with Ginny having to tear the two of them apart as they could not stop running their hands over each others bodies. One person who was not happy to see the two at breakfast was Blaise , he knew this would happen he just didn't want to believe it would and especially so soon. When Jane had come out of the water as Cedric's treasure however Blaise thought it was only a matter of time before Jane ran into his arms. Daphne noticed the sudden change in Blaise's behaviour and immediately comforted her best friend "Hey I'm sure they'll be over in a few weeks and if not , there are other girls Blaise you'll find someone else"

"But what if I don't want to find someone else, what if the only person I will ever be happy being with is her"

"Blaise what is so special about her anyway ? In case you haven't noticed you are quite popular yourself with every other girls in slytherin and a few Ravenclaws why not go out with one of them?"

"Because I only want her" he said and then stormed off in a huff. Nobody understood how he felt , Draco and Daphne thought they understood him , but they had no clue , he felt so depressed every minute of every day . It wasn't that he even wanted a girlfriend he just hated seeing Jane with someone else , he knew how happy he could make her and her him but she would never be interested she would only think of him as an older brother, nothing more , nothing less.

Jane oblivious to Blaise's pain , was on cloud nine , everything was going well , her grades had gone up , she didn't have the urge to throw up and most of all Cedric was back in her life and tonight was the night they would have their own Yule Ball. The minute afternoon classes had finished she rushed to her dorm and prepared herself for the evening ahead. As she was putting on her earrings Ginny came in holding something in her hands "What's that ?" Jane asked pointing to the material in Ginny's hand. "You have to promise me you won't tell a soul about this?"

"I swear"

"Well this is Harry's invisibility cloak." Jane's mouth widened , she had thought that they were just myths "Why do you have it then?" Jane asked curiously

"Its for you"

"Me , why me ?"

"Well I thought that you wouldn't really want everyone to see you in your dress or get caught coming back late, so I asked Harry if I could borrow it and he said it was fine," Jane ran and hugged her best friend "Thank you so much this is so cool" she said. She applied the finishing touches to her outfit and then said goodbye to Ginny "Good luck , I'm sure you'll have fun" Ginny winked, Jane just rolled her eyes and threw the cloak over herself and quickly proceeded out of the common room. She made her way up to the seventh floor where she saw Cedric wearing his dress robes waiting. "Cedric its me" she said making him jump , "Merlin's beard Jane you scared me where are you?"

"Under the invisibility cloak now can we go in" , he merely nodded and walked past a wall three times and a door appeared and Cedric opened it and went in Jane following close behind. The room almost looked like the great hall did in the Yule Ball it was amazing. "Close your eyes" she instructed Cedric , he did as commanded she slipped off the invisibility cloak and told him to open his eyes , he looked like he had just been stunned "You are so beautiful." He took her hands and music began playing , they danced slowly and closely for what seemed like hours , just laughing and talking and whispering sweet nothings into each others ears. Jane yawned and Cedric laughed "Someone's tired"

"I don't care, I want to spend every minute of this night with you"

"Who said it had to end? But if you are tired I do have an idea"

"Oh yeah what's that?" she asked , but Cedric didn't answer instead the Yule ball was replaced with a bedroom. "Wow that was so cool" Jane said in astonishment , but her eyes widened in horror at the sight of the double bed. She was not ready yet. Cedric seemed to read her mind and quickly said "Janey that's not why I brought you here I promise , I just thought it would be better than having to walk back to our dorms alone"

"I don't have any pyjamas" she said slightly embarrassed. "That is already sorted" he pointed to another door and Jane opened it to reveal a bathroom and she saw some pyjamas out of the corner of her eye. "I'll be five minutes" she said to Cedric and then locked herself in the bathroom. She couldn't believe it , she was going to sleep in the same bed as Cedric Diggory , she found the pyjamas , a jumper that she presumed to be Cedric's and a pair of her own pyjama shorts. 'How did that get in here?' She thought to herself then it clicked Ginny! Jane laughed to herself and put on her pyjamas , brushed her teeth and hair and then made her way out to her boyfriend. Cedric who had got changed himself was in a pair of shorts and nothing on top. His chest looked like it was chiselled and to add his skin was golden and his arm muscles made her go weak at the knees, Jane bit her lip, her eyes sparkling with excitement "Like what you see?" Cedric joked and Jane ran over to Cedric who was now lying on the bed. She fell into his arms and he buried his head into her hair, both laughing , enjoying being in each other's company. Jane snuggled into his chest and he kissed her head , they talked about anything and everything , when something popped into Jane's head "Cedric what are you plans for the future?" He considered this for a moment and then said "I'll leave Hogwarts and get my own place which you can stay at during the holidays and find a good job maybe at ministry or on a quidditch team. Then once you've finished Hogwarts we'll get married and have children and live happily ever after." Jane's heart swelled at this , he wanted to marry her and have children with her , but then a thought came into her mind , she was going to be a death eater and no death eater would ever marry a Hufflepuff. Her mood suddenly dropped and she whispered "Cedric its never going to be that simple"

"I know but if we believe it will be it will make it easier, Janey are you ok?" he noticed her eyes welling up "Cedric there's something I haven't told you"

"Janey what's wrong you're scaring me?" Jane gulped , how could she tell him , he would surely hate her and she would be alone again but he had just told her that he wanted to be with her "When I was a baby , Lord Voldermort" Cedric winced at the name "Well he told my parents that when I was 15 I would join the death eaters and my parents being my parents didn't object and so that's my future" she was now in floods of tears and to her surprise Cedric hugged her closer and rocked her like a baby as she wept, "Oh Janey, my beautiful , beautiful Janey I'm so sorry" he whispered and kissed her every where on the face, he couldn't believe that his little Janey , his beautiful girlfriend would have to become a cruel heartless monster "Janey I'm going to do everything in my power to stop you from becoming that"

"There's nothing you can do , this is what my life is going to be" she said sadly

"No its not you're going to come and live with me and I'll put protective charms around the house to stop them from getting you and in case you're forgetting the You know who isn't back yet"

"But he will be , I know it, I'm sorry that I've ruined tonight"

"You haven't ruined it all , don't think like that , Jane I love you no matter what, death eater or not , ok we're supposed to be together and I'm not going to throw away what we have from some old evil man, nothing will stop me loving you" he said and kissed her fiercely, his hands on her waist , she kissed back and pulled Cedric on top of her , loving being this close to him. She snaked her hands into his hair and he littered kisses down her neck and he finally brought his face to hers , their eyes connected like never before and softly kissed her lips , fireworks erupted in her head and Cedric put all the things he couldn't say into that kiss and Jane realised that she would be safe , even if Lord Voldermort did return, for Cedric would die to protect her.

Sunlight flooded into the room the next morning , a yawn escaped Jane's mouth and she turned to see Cedric in a light sleep. She smiled to herself and then looked around to a clock on the bedside , it read 10:00 , _thank god its Saturday _Jane thought and made her way off the bed and over to the window where she could see all the Hogwarts grounds and the sunlight dancing on the lake. She spent a few minutes admiring the silent beauty , she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist and felt Cedric place his lips on her shoulder , she kissed him back on the cheek and said "Morning love"

"Morning beautiful, you know this is how I want to wake up every morning"

"Me too" Jane said sadly as she knew it would never be that simple, her parents wouldn't allow to date cedric , not that she cared what they thought it just made things a lot harder. They spent the rest of the morning in the room of requirement and then when it was time for lunch made their way down to the Great Hall. They separated at the doors reluctantly both off to their separate friends. Jane had a smile that she couldn't wipe off and was on a dream land so she didn't see Blaise and ended up bumping into him. "Oh Blaise I'm sorry I didn't see you there" she said looking into his chocolate eyes that she had always loved, "Don't worry about it" he said sadly ,

"Are you ok Blaise?"

"Yeah why would you ask?"

"Its just that you don't seem your usual self"

"What's my normal self?" he said using anything to have a longer conversation with her , just a second longer to look at her lightly freckled face and her blue eyes, just a second longer to watch her beautiful laugh and smile. "Happy, light hearted , funny, has the most amazing smile"

"I think you must have me confused with someone else"

"No Blaise you're the one and only." His heart raced at her words and his mouth formed into the first real smile in months. "See there's the Blaise I know" She laughed , he merely nodded and then said "I have to go now Jane , it was great seeing you."

"What no hug?" Jane said with a pout , she was driving him into insanity did she want him to fall even more in love her. He went over to and wrapped his arms around her waist inhaling her scent ; cookies and lavender. She wrapped her arms around his neck , unaware the effect she was having on the best friend of her brother. They parted slowly and waved silently to the other and made their way to their separate tables. Jane seated herself opposite Ginny "Someone looks very happy , how was your evening?" Ginny asked

"Perfect , absolutely perfect" and then proceeded to tell Ginny about last night's events.

The skies were getting bluer and the flowers were blossoming , Cedric and Jane's relationship was only getting better and the two were inseparable. It was nearing Easter and Jane and Draco had decided to stay at Hogwarts instead of going to the manor but their mother made sure they got their very large presents. Near the end of May , Cedric came and found Jane in the library and told Jane of the first task "They've turned the quidditch pitch into a maze and we have to fight creatures and spells and the first one to reach the cup wins"

"Wow , not easy then"

"Not exactly, so I need to practice non stop"

"Well if you need any help , you know where I am,"

"Thanks beautiful." The days between the last task were long and hard and Jane was even more fearful for Cedric's safety. But the day of the task came and to Jane's surprise Cedric was waiting outside Gryffindor tower acting completely normal , with no fear in the world. "I thought we could go for a walk this morning" He suggested

"Yeah ok" Jane agreed and the two made their way out of the castle and began walking around the lake. They came to a tree and sat down , Cedric's arm around Jane's waist and her head on his shoulder. Neither of them said anything just looked lovingly at each other. Jane decided to ask Cedric the question she had been burning to ask him all year, "Cedric why did you enter the tournament in the first place?" Cedric hesitated before answering, "I wanted to make you proud and never be embarrassed or ashamed of who I was , winning the tournament would mean being famous and rich , something I know your parents look for and I thought that would be the quickest way to prove to your parents that I would be best for you." Jane sat there stunned "You did this competition for me , you risked your life for me"

"Yeah of course , you mean everything to me"he said and slowly kissed her on lips. Jane kissed back hungrily , she couldn't believe that he was willing to die for her just to prove to her parents that he would be suitable to date her. A sound of footsteps running towards them , stopped their kiss , they looked up at Alice "Cedric your parents are here" she said out of breath ,

"I suppose we better go , thanks for the message Alice." The three of them then made their way up to the castle and Jane went to turn up to the staircase but Cedric caught her arm "Where are you going?"

"To the common room"

"I want you to meet my parents" Cedric said

"I don't think that's a good idea"

"Please Jane I want them to meet the girl I've been telling them about"

"You told them about me?"

"Yeah of course you're my girlfriend"

"You didn't tell them who I was did you?" Jane asked anxiously , fear spreading through her body

"No I just told them about this amazing girl, come with me please Jane?" He asked and his hand out for her to take , she reluctantly took it and followed him into the chamber of the Great hall. A man with a brown beard and a lady with a motherly look about her approached them excitedly , there was much praise for Cedric and 5 minutes later Cedric finally got round to introductions "Mum , Dad I've got someone I want you to meet , this is Jane"

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Jane said and was pulled into a hug by Cedric's mother but his dad was still looking a bit wary of her "Jane who?" he asked

"Just Jane" Cedric said shooting a look towards his mother , who placed a hand on his father's arm and he instantly backed off. Cedric conversed with his parents and Jane looked around the room , Fleur was there with her sister and her mother speaking in rapid French , Krum was talking with his mother and father and in the corner was Harry with a red headed woman and a red haired young man , Harry caught her eye and gestured her over and said to the other two "Bill , Mrs Weasley this is Jane," at the name 'Weasley' Jane became intrigued and asked "Your Ginny's mum and brother?"

"You know my daughter?" Mrs Weasley asked

"Yeah , she's my best friend, I'm Jane Malfoy" Both Weasleys looked a bit cautious but then Mrs Weasley's face broke into a smile "Lovely to meet you Jane , Ginny's told us a lot about you"

"She's told me about a lot about you" Jane spent a good ten minutes talking to the Weasleys and Harry, but felt a hand in hers and she realised Cedric was wanting her back "I must go , it was lovely meeting you both , see you later Harry" She said the last part in parseltongue , harry just rolled his eyes and waved her goodbye. Jane had lunch with the Diggory's and was quizzed thoroughly, it was clear however that the Diggorys loved their son more than anything and were more than proud. As they were leaving the Great hall , Jane was stopped by her brother who pulled her into a broom cupboard. "What do you think you're doing?" She hissed at him

"Why were you eating with the Diggorys?"

"Hm I don't know , maybe because they're my boyfriend's parents"

"Yeah well you shouldn't be connected with those sort of people"

"Was there an actual for you bringing me in here or was it just your pureblood mania?"

"No there was an actual reason, I want you to sit with me tonight, if you want to of course." Jane was shocked that those words had come from his lips "Of course I will Draco, who would of known you would be so sweet" She joked and threw her arms around his neck

"Its been known to happen" he said while hugging his little sister back. The two left the broom cupboard and Jane went to find Cedric who was sitting on the steps in the entrance hall and for the first time that day he looked nervous "Hey you ok?" She asked sitting next to him, placing her hand on his

"Yeah just a little nervous,"

"You're going to be amazing"

"Thanks" He said quietly. "I want you to promise me something" Cedric said to her slowly "If I don't come back"

"Don't say that , please don't"

"Janey , just listen , if I don't come back I don't want you to be upset by my death I want you to move on in life , I'm not saying forget about me I'm just saying find someone who loves you as much as I do and if Voldermort ever comes back , kick his ass for me." Tears were now spilling like waterfalls from Jane's eyes , she clung onto his arm and sobbed into his shoulder "Janey please can you promise that, I need to know you'll be alright , please promise me"

"I promise , but you have to promise me something"

"Ok what is it?"

"Come back to me" she said and curled into chest crying her eyes out, he almost laughed and said "I promise." He kissed her cheek and she kissed his back and said "I love you Cedric Diggory more than anything else in the world"

"And I love you Jane Malfoy more than life itself." They kissed on the lips , both expressing their feelings for each other when their lips touched. "Come on we better get to dinner" Cedric said and took her hand and they went into the Great Hall. Jane and Cedric ate at the Hufflepuff table and then when it was time for Cedric to leave Jane hugged him so tightly she could have killed him , she kissed him quickly and said "I love you so much"

"I love you too , my beautiful Janey." When all the champions had left the hall , Jane made her way over to the slytherin table were Draco was waiting for her along with his friends and to Jane's pleasure Blaise . She hugged her brother and Blaise and they made their way down to the quidditch pitch. Blaise could see how nervous she was and hated seeing her so scared , so her wrapped his arm around her as they walked , she sent him a small smile in gratitude. They found their seats and Jane then searched for Cedric. The crowd was cheering. Cedric searched for the eyes he longed for and connected with them. He smiled at his Janey and mouthed 'I love you' to which she replied ' I love you more', he laughed with her. Then it was time , Jane grabbed Draco's hand out of fear and he smiled at her reassuringly , the whistle went and Cedric's fate was from then on sealed. They exchanged one last loving glance and then he was gone. "Do you think he'll be ok?" Jane said worriedly

"He'll be fine" Draco said. About half an hour later Fleur was back with McGonagall ,_ now more of a chance for Cedric _Jane thought. Another half an hour later Krum was back with Hagrid. _Just two to go _thought Jane. An hour later Jane was practically breaking Draco's hand , waiting in baited breath . Then suddenly a flash and Harry arrived back clutching someone's body . He was crying and hugging the motionless body desperate to be unattached to it, "Draco who's Harry holding?" she asked stuttering praying that it wouldn't be her Cedric, but Draco couldn't answer out of shock and he couldn't break his little sister's heart like that "Draco tell me" she said quickly , her hands were now shaking. She went to run to the stairs but a pair hands prevented her from moving. She turned around to see her brother holding her, confirming her suspicions "Let me go" she said wrestling out of his clutch. She ran unevenly down the wooden steps and onto the dry grass , she then saw what she feared the most . The world became a blurred vision, she couldn't hear , she couldn't breathe, she couldn't see . Many people tried to grab hold of her , to protect her from the danger of seeing her dead love, but she pushed them off and ran to her Cedric. She collapsed by his body and clung on to his shirt tears pouring out of her eyes, she wanted to hold him forever, she wanted to someone to kill her so she could be with him. She looked at his white shell shocked face and kissed every inch of it . She turned to Harry also weeping he was about to be taken away by Alastair Moody when he shouted to her " He told me to tell that he loves you so much and he's sorry he broke his promise" Jane broke into uncontrollable tears. He was gone. Really gone.

* * *

**Whether you loved it , like it or loathed it please review :)**


	31. Chapter 31 Breathing But Not Living

lealav: Thank you :)

Thankyou to everyone who has followed, favourited or just supported this story. Enjoy :)

* * *

When someone you love dies it doesn't just hurt, it paralyses you, sends terror and unimaginable pain through every part of your body. The fact that you'll never see them again , hear their voice, see their smile, hold their hand sends you into a living nightmare with no escape. You wonder whether there's any point in trying, living, breathing and that you should just put the wand to your heart and eradicate yourself from the earth. At least that way you would be with your loved one. But then who would you be hurting by doing that? Who would you be killing inside by your selfish act? The harsh part is that death is a never ending vicious circle. The initial death isn't the worst part, (well maybe it is; realising that the person you loved so much had gone through such pain before having their existence ripped away from them) it's the acceptance that comes with it. Acceptance. What a joke. How can you accept that someone you would die for will never take another breath, walk another step , say another word and will never tell they love you and that they won't hear you say 'I love you'. Its impossible to accept. And that's exactly how Jane Malfoy felt at this precise moment.

Cedric's parents had reached his body and they too cried over his dead body. The whole crowd was silent , watching Cedric's closest mourn over him. The faint sound of Cornelius Fudge shouting "Cedric Diggory dead" as if it was some great news fluttered into Jane's ears. Jane felt several pairs of hands around her waist , trying to pull her away from her Cedric, but she didn't want to be away from him , it would kill her "NO,NO,NO" she screamed as she was pulled away from Cedric. Through her tears she could see three different streaks of red, a white blonde head and a face she would recognise anywhere ; Blaise Zabini. She held her arms out to her big brother like a little baby wanting its mummy , who settled her onto his lap and rocked her slowly, trying to make the nightmare go away. She clasped onto his neck and sobbed into his chest. He kissed her forehead, hating seeing his little sister in so much pain and a new feeling settled inside his heart. Fear. The Dark Lord was back , and Jane was fourteen only a year until she would be turned into a death eater. He turned to face Blaise and gestured for him , Blaise rushed over and without words knew what Draco meant. He immediately started rubbing Jane's back, which quickly soothed her and she leaned back him into , he hugged her closer desperate to make the pain go away. Jane heard footsteps approaching them , "Mr Malfoy, Mr Zabini could I ask you to escort Miss Malfoy back to Gryffindor tower?" she recognised the usually strict but now soft voice of Professor McGonagall "How are we going to get her in?" Draco asked

"Oh , Miss Weasley would you go open the portrait, take Miss Malfoy up to bed and come find me if she goes into any hysteria." Draco and Blaise stood up and then picked Jane up between them , "NO, NO ,I'M NOT LEAVING HIM" she screamed , she couldn't leave him , out here for everyone to see , vulnerable, she had to protect him. The two boys struggled taking her up to the castle , Ginny was leading the way , her face a mixture of shock and deep sadness for her best friend. The castle was like a ghost, eerie and silent and three people who usually hated the sight of each other were united in helping their loved one upstairs. Jane was crumpling both physically and mentally , she couldn't understand what was going on , nothing made sense , she needed Cedric more than anything , he was so good that he didn't make her a feel as if she was a bad person. With Cedric everything was better , everything was happier and she felt so safe and warm like it was constantly sunny. The four of them rounded the corner and now faced The Fat Lady who look astonished at the sight of Jane and her eyes filled with pity and without Ginny having to say the words opened the portrait and said the to the two boys "Only today" as she gestured for them to go in to the common room. The boys looked a little hesitant but saw Jane's hurt face and quickly went into the unknown. They gazed around the gryffindor tower before quickly focusing their attentions on Jane. "I don't want to leave her" Draco said more to himself than anyone else

"Me too" Blaise said firmly, "Well you can't stay here , I'll take care of her and so will Ron, Hermione , Harry , Fred-"

"No he's not going anywhere near her" Draco said defiantly , remembering the sight of Jane's bruises from last year. "He never meant to hurt her and would never do it again"

"Yeah like I'm going to trust any of you lot, your all as bad as each other" Draco said his voice raising

"Guys this isn't the time for your family arguments , can we just focus on Jane" Blaise said trying to keep the peace. They both stared at him for a second and then started having a go at each other again , Blaise rolled his eyes and moved over to the couch were Jane was lying , her eyes frightened and damaged. Blaise stroked the hair off her face and said "Can you say something they won't listen to me." She stared into his eyes for a minute and then said "Draco stop." He did immediately as he was told and moved over to her and said "I think you should come back to the slytherin common room , I don't trust any of them"

"Well I do and I'm staying" she said through her tears, Draco was about to argue but saw for the first time in his life , genuine fear across Jane's face. "Ok, if that's what you want , I guess I can't take you up to bed so I guess this is good night," Jane sobbed into his chest , holding onto dear life "Oh Jane, I'm so sorry , I am so sorry, I promise it will get better I promise Jane" Draco said hugging her tightly , he kissed her head and then her cheek and then looked into her eyes and said "Anything you want come and find me , ok it doesn't matter what it is , ok anything, I love you so much." He gave her one final hug and kiss and then moved away for Blaise to say good bye , he bent down to Jane's level and wiped away a tear with his thumb and then kissed her cheek and said "Try and get some sleep , it will help and the same as Draco if you want anything come and find me, night night Jane." He gripped her hand kissed it and then followed Draco out of the door. "Hey lets get you to bed" Ginny said and helped Jane to her feet, who felt like she had a great weight on her shoulders. They reached the dorms and Jane collapsed onto her bed and huddled herself in a corner of it and wept and wept and nothing Ginny could do or say would ever help. The other girls in their dorm soon came in , all upset and full of sympathy for Jane.

That night Jane did not sleep , just tossed and turned in and out of nightmares. All the same. Each as frightening as the next. Cedric's dead body. His shocked eyes. The images flickered over and over in her mind. Why Cedric? He didn't deserve this. Jane screamed and screamed , she couldn't help him , she couldn't change what had happened and that scared into insanity. The whole house heard her screams , forcing many not to sleep. Ginny sat by her bed all night , trying to comfort and sooth her but nothing worked. The next morning Jane awoke with a start, her head was spinning and then it hit her. Cedric Diggory , her boyfriend was dead. She saw Ginny asleep by her bed , the sun was shining through the window . Jane looked down at her clothes that she was wearing from last night , she creeped across the dorm and found Cedric's jumper from their night in the room of requirement. She removed her other clothes put on Cedric's jumper , breathing in the smell of him , a tear threatened to leak from her eye. But she drew it back, she was a Gryffindor after all and Gryffindors were brave. She put on some shorts and went downstairs , through the silent common room and then outside through the entrance hall. The grass was cool and wet on her bare feet and she ran to their tree by the lake. She spent her morning going over every memory of hers and Cedric's , the good and bad and her heart pined for him even more. She guessed it must have been lunch time when she heard footsteps come towards her. Why couldn't she be alone? But when she looked up she saw Harry carrying something in his hand. He sat down beside her and then handed a bag to her "What's this?" she asked

"My winnings that should have been Cedric's"

"Well why are you giving them to me?"

"Well his parents didn't want them and I thought Cedric would have wanted you to have them" He said painfully , it stabbed at Jane's heart hearing his name. "Thank you Harry , but I can't accept them they're your winnings and you deserve them and plus I have more money than half the school in Gringotts , so I don't even need them" She handed the bag back to him. They both stared out at the lake and then Jane asked fearfully "Does it get easier? The pain does it ever go away?" he considered her question for a moment "The pain never goes , but it does get easier I promise." Jane gulped this is what she had been afraid of. Then she realised she didn't even know , how Cedric had died. "Harry how did he die?" He look startled "You don't know, has no one told you?" she shook her head violently and Harry took a deep breath and said slowly "When we got hold of the cup , it turned out it was portkey and we arrived in a graveyard and then Voldermort and Peter Pettigrew came out"

"But I thought Voldermort was dead" She whimpered

"He was never dead , just very weak and he looked almost like a skeletal baby and then he ordered Pettigrew , to…to.. Kill Cedric" he said. Jane's heart broke into a million pieces. Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldermort. She would never ever become a death eater now , not even if her family's lives were at risk. "Jane Voldermort's back"

"Oh my god" she gasped. Everything was falling to pieces, she couldn't breathe, Cedric was dead and Voldermort was alive. How was that fair? "Dumbledore asked me to send you to his office , when you were free"

"I suppose I better go then, thank you Harry for bringing his body back"

"I couldn't leave him there"

"Thank you for everything" Jane said and ran back into the castle. Her feet turned cold on the stone floor and she ran up the flights of stairs to Dumbledore's office. Wait she didn't know the password how was she going to get in? Her thoughts were answered by the stairs case moving letting her up to Dumbledore's office, she knocked and the door swung opened. She saw Dumbledore pacing his study and then he looked up at her "Miss Malfoy please take a seat" he said gesturing the chair opposite, as she walked over she noticed that his voice was more grave than it had ever been. He sat opposite her. He looked at her feet "Where are your shoes?" Jane looked down at her feet

"Don't need any ,its not like I can go through any more pain" Dumbledore looked at her with eyes of pity "Miss Malfoy I know this must be very hard for you ,death pains us all and I know things look bad now"

"Bad, things are worse than bad"

"I know and I know that you feel now as if you can't carry on and that things will never get better but they will I promise." A tear trickled down her cheek "I don't see how that's possible , Cedric's dead and he's never coming back , how is that better?"

"The people we love never really leave us Jane now this is not the only reason I called you here"

"What's the other reason?"

"I trust you have heard that Lord Voldermort is back"

"Yes" She spat

"Miss Malfoy I need you to do something for me"

"Of course what is it?" She asked. "When the time comes for you to be a death eater"

"How do you know about that?" She interrupted him, he did not look angry and said with a sad smile "Professor Snape has told me about your parent's agreement with Lord Voldermort"

"He had not right to do that and I'm not going to be one anyway , not any more"

"Professor Snape had your best interests at heart , he along with you is fighting for the right side"

"What? I thought he was a death eater , dad said after him Snape was most trusted"

"Yes well circumstances have driven Professor Snape to turn spy for us, now why the sudden change of heart?"

"I'm not going to follow someone who killed the boy I love no matter who I'm putting at risk by doing that including my mother and brother"

"This is why I have asked you to come, when the time does come which I understand to be in a years time , I need you to risk everything"

"You want me to become a death eater" She said as more of a statement rather than a question

"Yes"

"No , I'm not going to do that to Cedric"

"Jane you must, if only to avenge Cedric's death"

"I don't see how becoming a death eater will solve that"

"You can pass information back to me, that will in turn help the Order of the Phoenix defeat Lord Voldermort"

"Oh so you want me to become a spy for you"

"I know it is asking a lot of you and that you will not only be risking your safety but your family's as well , please just think about it"

"What makes you so certain that Voldermort will not see through it"

"You can speak Parseltongue , Voldermort will never suspect someone who has the same gift as his ancestor will betray him and you are young , he will think that you will be too frightened to tell anyone anything and he selected you when you were only a few days old , he must have a reason"

"But I'm in Gryffindor, no death eater would ever be in Gryffindor"

"Yes but if you tell him what you told your father on your first day here than I am sure he will trust you completely." Jane just nodded and then said "Ok I'll do it but only to protect Harry and for Cedric"

"Thank you Miss Malfoy you can go and I promise it will get easier." As she got up to leave she remembered something "Professor why did you pick me to be Cedric's treasure?" He smiled and then said "Jane I have been on this earth a long time and so I know when someone is in love with somebody else , and I could tell that Cedric loved you more than anyone or anything else in the world and you were his greatest treasure." Jane gave a small smile and her cheeks reddened and she said "Thank you." He nodded and she departed his study.

The next few days Jane said nothing to anyone , she had nothing to say , she was in mourning and found herself crying all the time , she didn't eat or sleep , she just remembered everything about Cedric. On the last day of term , she went down to the great hall with Ginny , the hall was draped in black , a mark of respect for Cedric. Jane tried to gulp down her tears but she couldn't , she sobbed silently at the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore looked around the hall before starting "The end of another year", his eyes turned to Jane and then the Hufflepuff table "There is much I would like to say to you all tonight , but first I must acknowledge the loss of a very fine person who should be sitting here" he gestured to the Hufflepuff table , where Jane saw Tom, Alice , Charlie and Luke who looked the saddest out of all the other Hufflepuffs huddling together. "Enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all , please , to stand , and raise your glasses , to Cedric Diggory." Jane was the first to put her goblet in the air, she looked over the hall where nearly anyone had the glasses in the air, but over at the Slytherin table to her disappointment Draco was not toasting along with everyone else, hardly any of the Slytherins were but just a few seats along Blaise held up his glass proudly to Cedric , a wide smile spread across Jane's face. She spent the rest of Dumbledore's speech crying over Cedric, she was surprised she had any tears left. "Remember Cedric. Remember if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy" His eyes flickered to Jane "Remember what happened to a boy who was good and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldermort. Remember Cedric Diggory." And Jane would , she vowed to herself that she would never ever forget the kind, selfless, sweet, funny, brave, smart, handsome boy that had given her one of the best years in her life. She would always remember the amazing Cedric Diggory.

Jane was more than happy to leave Hogwarts for the first time in her life. She boarded the train and her and Ginny found a compartment with Fred and George. Jane spent most of the time with her head on Fred's shoulder, wishing the train would crash and then she could be with Cedric. Fred and George left near the end of the journey saying they had some business to take care of but before they left Fred hugged Jane and told her "Everything will be alright in the end." She didn't believe him and when the train came to a stop , she hugged Ginny fiercely and thanked her for supporting her all year and then made her way out of the compartment looking around for Draco. She walked down the train and found him unconscious on the floor along with Crabbe and Goyle, she rolled her eyes and bent down and pulled out her wand and said "Rennervate." Draco awoke with a start and looked around "What did you do this time?" Jane asked quietly

"Your stupid friends cursed me"

"What did you do to provoke them?" She asked while helping him up,

"Why do you always assume its me?"

"Because it always is you" She said as they stepped of the train and went to get their luggage . "Fine can we just drop it now?" Draco said annoyed

"Certainly" she said and they made their way over to their scared looking mother "Mother what's wrong?" Draco asked

"Not here Draco , come on lets go home" She said and then hugged both her children closely and they all walked out of the station. When they arrived at the dark manor , Jane ran straight up to her room , put her luggage down and ran onto her bed and let sleep take over.

Back downstairs Narcissa looked worried as she saw Jane run upstairs. "Draco what's happened?" she asked fearfully

"You know the Diggory boy?" He began

"The one that was killed last week?"

"Yeah don't you remember last summer when Jane stormed out to go on a date with a Hufflepuff"

"Yes oh god , that wasn't him ,was it?"

"Yeah , they've been going out for the whole year, well they sort of broke up but then got back together again"

"Oh my poor baby" Narcissa said sinking to her knees, her head I her hands. "Mother what was wrong with you earlier?" Draco asked placing a hand on his mother's back

"The Dark Lord's back"

"I know"

"Which means my little girl's only got a year left , a year to be herself before she's subjected to a life that she doesn't want"

"I know mum , I'm scared for her too , but we have to be strong for her ok , she needs us now , I've never seen her this upset , she's so depressed and I'm really worried about her , she wont talk to anyone about it , she's shut herself away from everyone, she's doesn't eat or sleep, she's barley living"

"I'm going to go and see her" Narcissa said and ran up the stairs after her youngest child. She knocked on Jane's door , she got no answer so she proceeded into her room. Jane was on her bed sleeping for the first time this week , Narcissa sat on her bed, pushed Jane's hair of her face and kissed her daughter's temple and whispered "I'm not going to let him hurt you." She slowly left Jane's room , leaving her daughter in peace.

That night all hell broke loose. Lucius returned from the ministry and the family sat down to dinner , all except Jane "Where is Jane?" Lucius asked annoyed

"She's sleeping" Narcissa said

"That girl needs to learn some manners , she can't just skip meals when she feels like it" He said angrily getting up suddenly causing the chair to fall down behind "Lucius leave her be, she's had a hard week" Narcissa pleaded. "What awful thing has happened?" He asked sarcastically

"The boy she loved was murdered by your lord" Narcissa spat

"You mean to tell me that , that Hufflepuff boy was our daughter's boyfriend?" Lucius asked disgusted

"Yes" Narcissa said quietly , her head bowed in shame. Lucius stormed up to his daughter's room, he burst open the door , the noise awoke Jane who looked startled at her angry father. He strode over to her bed and grabbed her arm and began to drag her downstairs "LET GO OF ME" Jane screamed at him, but he did not release his grip. They got to the bottom of the stairs where Draco and Narcissa where standing shocked "Lucius let go of her" Narcissa said angrily, he dropped her on the floor and Draco immediately ran over and helped her up. Lucius then rounded on Jane "Now listen to me , how dare you betray your family like this , you stupid little brat" he spat at her

"I AM NOT A BRAT" She screamed back

"Yes you are , how dare you cry over a Hufflepuff, he was weak , I could tell just by the way he was lying in that graveyard"

"YOU WERE THERE?" Anger surged through Jane's veins, "AND YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO STOP IT, he was someone's son , how would you like it if someone just stood there while Voldermort killed Draco?"

"I wasn't there when it happened , now listen to me I forbid you from going near any one who is not in slytherin"

"Shame I'm in Gryffindor though isn't it." She said crossing her arms and glaring at him "And you know what I'm glad I'm in Gryffindor , I'm not around cowards like you who offer up their daughters to the Dark Lord , now good night father" She walked up the stairs sending back death glares at her father , who looked like he just been stunned.

Lucius was not around the house for the next couple of weeks, which was how Jane liked it. But that was the only good thing in Jane's life. She spent her days in her room, still on her bed. She didn't eat or sleep , it looked like she didn't even blink. Her mother and brother tried everything to try and get her to speak , but she didn't move a muscle, she just stared at a picture of her and cedric. They were by the lake and Cedric had his arms around Jane , they were smiling up at her and Cedric would often kiss Jane's cheek. It had been three weeks and Narcissa and Draco were getting desperate , they were sitting in the drawing room when the idea came to Draco "I know what to do"

"What?" Narcissa asked eagerly

"I need to go and get someone" He said and then began running down the stairs "Draco where are you going?" Narcissa called over the stairs. "You'll see" He said getting to the fireplace , he grabbed some Floo powder and said "Zabini Mansion" he was immediately transported to Blaise's house. He heard someone ran to him and he looked at his friend "I need your help" Draco said

"What is it?" Blaise asked

"Its Jane" At that word Blaise immediately tensed up and worry swept over him "What's happened?"

"Nothing that's the problem , she doesn't do anything, she doesn't eat or sleep ,she just lays on her bed , she won't talk to anyone , mother and I don't know what to do , you're our last hope, please" Draco said sadly. "Well then why are we waiting here lets go" Blaise said , a smile appeared on Draco's face "Thank you so much" Draco said and went into Blaise's fireplace and went back home. Two minutes later Blaise arrived in the Malfoy's entrance hall to a startled Narcissa "Oh Blaise thank you for coming"

"Its no trouble" Blaise said and then Draco turned to him "You know where her room is , please try and get her to eat something"

"I'll try" he said and then proceeded up the stairs. He knocked on her door , but no answer came so he opened the door. Blaise entered the dimly lit room. The curtains had been closed and his beautiful Jane was lying on her bed in her pyjamas in a fetal position. Silent tears streaming down her face. He couldn't stand seeing her so hurt , it felt like he had been hit with the killing curse thousands of times. He made his way over to her bed and sat on it , Jane slowly moved over to him. She cuddled up to him , he put one arm round her as she sobbed into his chest. He stroked her hair, struggling not cry himself, he then got off the bed to which Jane made a sound like an injured gazelle "I'm not going anywhere Jane , just getting something." He quickly made his way over to the bookcase and pulled out The tales of Beedle the Bard. He returned to the bed , where Jane immediately attached herself to him. He opened the book to her favourite story 'The Fountain of Fair Fortune' , he read the story to her , she made no change of emotion , only when he had finished did she say in no more than a whisper "Again." And so he read the tale over and over to her until she had fallen sleep. He put the book on her bedside table and just looked at the girl he had loved since he was nine years old. He bent his head and kissed her head and whispered "I love you so much , I'm never going to let anyone hurt you, you didn't deserve this and I am so sorry I wish I could make the pain go away , I love you so much." He rested his head on hers and wrapped his arms around her, wishing it could always be like this.

* * *

Whether you loved it , liked it or loathed it please review :)


	32. Chapter 32 Missing him was dark grey

**I am so sorry I have not updated in forever , I have been really busy with school but anyway here is the next chapter J**

**Thank you to twilightlover427 and lealav for your reviews.**

**Thank you to everyone who has** **favourited**,** followed or just supported this story. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Draco made his way slowly up to his sister's bedroom , praying , hoping that Blaise had done some good for her. Of course he would have done, he had to otherwise they had no hope. He knew his mother was considering bringing her into St Mungo's but nothing a hospital could do would help her. Draco was scared , she had been in her room for days , it was unhealthy , he knew Jane was prone to dramatics but this wasn't fakery, her heart was broken into a million dreadful pieces. He blamed himself allowing her to fall for someone who was not secure but then who was he to tell her who to be with? He reached her bedroom door , he knocked and received no response, he quietly opened the door to see his baby sister curled into his best friend's arms , both sleeping peacefully. He smiled briefly at the sight and then saw The tales of Beedle the bard on the bedside table. He picked the book up , it was Jane's favourite despite their father hating it so much , that was probably why she likes it so much. He put the book back in bookcase and then left the sleeping couple. Before he had even reached the bottom step his mother ran to him "How is she?"

"Better" Narcissa looked slightly relieved and hugged her son closely , "She'll be ok mum"

"I hope so" she whispered.

Jane woke the next morning , to see sunlight streaming through the curtains and onto Blaise's sleeping face . She wondered what he was doing here then she remembered he had comforted her ,and the reason why made her feel sick. She ran to the bathroom and threw up , not that there was anything to throw up , she hadn't eaten in weeks , all she could think about was Cedric. She moved over to her sink and ran her hands under the freezing water and placed them on her face, trying to awake herself from the horrible nightmare she was living. She looked up at her mirror ,and saw a girl with a sunken face, her blue eyes were now tired, a few tear marks were stamped on her ivory cheeks and she had dark bags under eyes. Her hair was full of knots and stuck up in every angle and her lips were pale and chapped. Disbelief filled her mind, she placed a bony hand on the mirror , 'this cannot be me' Jane thought to herself. "Jane you're awake" She heard the husky voice of Blaise and turned to see him standing by the door , hands in pockets, his black shirt crumpled with the top two buttons undone and a look of great pity and sadness in his eyes. 'He can't see me like this,' she thought suddenly to herself, she ran past him and burst out of her bedroom "Jane!" she heard Blaise shout behind her, she would not turn back 'just keep running' she told herself. She pelted down the stairs , Blaise close on her heels , she increased her speed 'why can't he leave me alone?' she asked herself, she reached the large doors and wrenched them slightly open and slipping through the tiny gap. It was not even six in the morning and the sun was rising up behind the trees, Jane ran down the marble stairs and onto the gravel that pierced her skin, but she did not care , nothing compared to the pain of losing Cedric. She broke off the path onto the fresh dew blades of grass, she turned to see only the sun accompanying her , 'Blaise had gotten the hint then or he's gone to get mother' she thought annoyed. She ran past the tree she discovered her gift and then down the hill that led to the lake. She stumbled down the slope as she reached the water source. She didn't even think about the fact that she was wearing her pyjamas she just shot into the ice cold water , the liquid electrocuted her nerves and her eyes almost popped out of their sockets, her clothes absorbed the water and dragged her down. But for the first time in weeks she felt alive.

She pushed her way to the surface, took a deep breath and then let the water engulf her . Her mind went crazy , thoughts wound around every crack and crevice , memories travelled back and forth. She was so confused she screamed out , but no one heard her. She broke down in tears 'Why? Why Cedric? Why did he leave me alone in this dark world?' Her lungs ran out of air and she returned to the surface and absorbed more oxygen and then returned to her mind catastrophe. 'I can join him' she thought to herself 'Just stay in here long enough and then you'll just be gone' She closed her eyes and blew bubbles out her nose allowing her body to drag her deeper into the water, there was no sound , no movement just the water moving slower around her. 'Maybe I could just stay here, become a mermaid or something' she thought happily 'it'd be nice , just me and the fishes , no worries or cares in the world, no family to save , no dark lord to follow , just me and the elements'. But something broke her silence , something cracked her perfect underwater world , water rippled down to her 'Don't move , just enjoy this last minute of peace' she thought 'Maybe I'm dead, maybe that's an angel coming to rescue me' she wondered hopefully. She felt a figure coming towards her, she clenched her eyes tighter and felt a pair of hands around her waist, trying to take her away. She peaked out of one eye and caught a glimpse of ice blonde hair 'great one of Satan's angels' she joked to her self. She pulled away but his grip tightened , he did not want to be parted from her. They reached the surface and Jane breathed heavily , she turned to see her captor look worriedly at her and almost shouted at her "Are you mad ? You could have killed yourself"

"It would have been better than being here" she said , releasing herself of her brother's grip and swam to the surface of the lake to see her mother and Blaise waiting for her , a look of shock graced her mother's face and Blaise looked so scared , so fearful for her life. Narcissa reached out for her daughter, but she tore away , she did not want to be near anyone , but she did not get far. Her head begun to swim , her senses became unbalanced , her eyes became blurred , her skin became hot then cold in a matter of seconds and then , she crumpled to the ground with the sounds of Blaise and her mother shouting her name ringing in her ears.

Her head felt like it was spinning , her eyelids were heavy , so she didn't bother to open them. Just listened to concerned person's hushed whispers "Draco this isn't normal behaviour , we can't just sit here and wait for her to get over this"

"I know but there's no need to take her to St. Mungo's" her brother retorted back

"You know when your father sees her he'll take her there straight away"

"No you how she hates it there"

"Draco we don't have a choice she almost killed herself" her mother said through sobs. "She wasn't trying to drown herself, she was trying to sort out her head" a voice said nearer to her , she recognised the smooth tone of Blaise's voice by her bed and felt his hand in hers. "Well she doesn't need to go miles underwater to do that, this isn't right boys , something has to be done"

"No she just needs time" Blaise argued back. Jane decided it was time to quit the pretence and she opened her eyes and said "I'm not going to any hospital, I am perfectly healthy thank you very much mother". Her mother and brother rushed over to her bed "Jane are you ok?" her mother asked

"Spectacular" she spat. "I'll get Elsie to run you a bath" he mother said in a daze and rushed out of her daughter's room. The three teenagers sat in silence , Blaise was watching Jane's every moment , he was so careful around her as if she was made out of glass. Jane loved the warmth of Blaise's hand in her ice one , his dark chocolate orbs , that seemed to melt every time she looked at him. Draco observed the scene of the boy and the girl and couldn't understand why they didn't see that the other was crazy for them. No one said anything , they just waited till their mother returned with their house elf. The sound of two voices wafted in through the door , a high squeaky one and a sobbing , hurt voice. "Do not worry mistress , Elise will help Mistress Jane , in every way she can" the former voice came from a small , young house elf Elsie. The two people entered the room , Narcissa rushed over to her daughter's bed , Elise following close behind her. Elsie bowed low to Draco and Jane and then in turn to Blaise , even though she had no clue who he was , "How is Mistress Jane?" Elsie asked placing a bony hand on Jane's forehead "It's obvious isn't it" Draco spat at the young elf. Elsie flinched away from him, she was young and was a distant relation of Dobby's and therefore shared his unique gift of hating his masters , apart from one young blonde haired girl. She wore a pillowcase and had large aquamarine eyes "I'm ok Elise" Jane said looking sadly at one of her family's slaves. "Elise will go and run a bath for Mistress Malfoy" She said and ran to Jane's ensuite , the sound of water flowing filled the vacant room , Jane sent a glare at her brother for his previous comment, he just looked down at his hands ashamed of hurting his sister. Elsie rushed back to Jane's bed and Jane took off the covers and attempted to get up but she fell back down. Blaise rushed to catch her and she crumpled into him , tears exploding out of her eyes , she hated feeling this lifeless and in need of help , she clutched onto Blaise's arm "I've got you, you can trust me" Blaise breathed. He led her over to the bathroom, she buried her face in his chest , full of embarrassment. Elsie took her other hand and helped lead her into the bathroom. She then hurried Blaise out of the bathroom and then helped Jane into the bath. She then departed leaving Jane to her worries. The scalding water did not warm Jane's corpse , instead it chilled her bones and made her feel sick. She didn't want to wash. As disgusting as it was, she didn't want to rid herself of Cedric's touch, she wanted his DNA to be embedded into her. She did not want to be apart from him , washing him away would acknowledge that she was ready for a new life. And she wasn't. She wasn't ready to become a death eater. She wasn't ready and did not want to forget him. A harsh knock interrupted her cries "Jane, darling are you alright?", the worried voice of her mother ran through the door , "fine" she managed to muster out.

But she did want things to get better. She saw a golden sponge out of the corner of her eye ' Go on take it' she told herself, but her brain told her hand not to move. Almost as if it knew that by starting a new life Jane would be subjected to danger and depression. But her heart battled back 'Take it!' Cedric would want her to move on wouldn't he? So who was right? Her heart and head sent battling messages to her hand , but her heart won and she picked up the sponge , whimpering. As the rough surface scratched off Cedric's touch, tears exploded out of her eyes, blinding her. 'No this isn't what I wanted!' she let out a scream, she was so petrified of losing Cedric, forgetting Cedric. She laid down fully in the water , pinched her nose and plunged her confused head under the hot water. 'Wake up!' she told her brain 'Wake up! Wake up! This is just a dream wake up!' but there was no escaping this nightmare.

They must of heard her pleas as her mother and Elsie came bursting in. Narcissa grabbed her daughter out of the water "Jane please, please stop" her mother cried. Elsie ran over with a large fluffy towel , which Narcissa grabbed of her , wrapped it around Jane and then hugged her baby daughter fiercely. "Stop hurting yourself it's killing us!"

"Oh did you just lose the boy you love?"

"Darling we're only trying to help, we're all worried about you"

"Well you're not helping" Jane shouted at her mother. Narcissa looked shocked and hurt at her daughter's words but then said quietly "Very well, Elsie will help you get ready and then you will join us for lunch." She turned on her heel , leaving Jane and Elise alone. Elsie ran into Jane's room and returned with a black dressing gown, Jane slipped into the garment and then allowed the house elf to lead her over to her dressing table. Elsie began to brush her golden locks "I'm sorry for causing all this drama , its making my family shout at you, I'm sorry" Jane whispered

"You are not causing drama mistress, you are grieving"

"How many times have I told you please stop calling me Mistress" Jane said irritated , at this Elsie began beating herself with the hair brush. Jane leapt up from her seat and yanked the hair brush out of Elsie's bony hand 'Elsie I order you to stop punishing yourself" she said in a tone of voice that she hated coming out of her mouth, Elsie immediately ceased her self punishment "Please call me Jane" she said softly "Dobby always did" she sadly remembered and sat back down on her vanity chair. Elsie resumed brushing Jane's hair. Neither spoke , Elsie then went to Jane's wardrobe and picked out two dresses ; a navy one and black one. "Which one Jane?" She squeaked

"The black" Jane said depressed. Elsie left Jane to change and then returned to led her down to the dining room, where her brother , mother and Blaise were waiting for her. A medium sized feast was waiting for them , but the food just made Jane feel sick. She sat next to Blaise , he smiled at her and she weakly smiled back. Her mother began to eat , signalling for the others to eat, except Jane couldn't. It seemed to repel against her and she felt sick at the thought of consuming it. There was deadly silence , it was only after five minutes that Narcissa noticed Jane was not eating "Darling , you must be starving , you haven't eaten in days , eat now", Jane shook her head. "For goodness's sakes Jane , not eating won't bring him back" Narcissa snapped , a tiny tear trickled down Jane's cheek. Blaise put down his knife and fork , and then got up from his chair "Blaise where are you going?" Narcissa asked ,

"You'll see" he said heading out of the dining room. When he was out of the room Draco turned to her and said "Jane please eat, you look so scrawny , it's scary"

"You have a funny idea of what's frightening" she spat at her big brother, none of the Malfoys spoke , all too angry and worried to say a thing. Blaise had been absent for over 10 minutes but he returned with a plate , that sent a delicious scent into everyone's nostrils that even Jane couldn't resist. He placed the pancake in front of her , her mouth watered , for the first time in ages. She slowly placed her knife and fork into her small hands, and began to cut her favourite food. She lifted the small piece of food into her mouth and awoke her senses. She felt warm once more , she turned to Blaise and whispered "Thank you". He nodded and muttered "baby steps".

After a painfully slow lunch , Jane made her way up to her room but Blaise stopped her "Jane why don't you come to my house for a couple of hours , you know get a change of scenery". She didn't even think about it , she agreed instantly . She wanted to get away from this dark house. She nodded and followed him to the fireplace , he stepped into the fireplace and was transported back to his home. The whoosh of the fire jolted her awake and she tumbled out of the fire place. Blaise was waiting for her and caught her "Woah easy there". She regained her balance and then looked around Blaise's large house. She had always loved coming here as a child , their manor was so much nicer than her own , it was white and bright , and had many doors leading out to their extensive grounds , it always seemed to be sunny where they lived and it was full of decoration and love , something that always seemed to missing from the Malfoy manor. The two looked at each other for a moment before they were interrupted by the click clack of heels. "Blaise è che Lei il caro?" a feminine voice said

"Yes mother its me and I brought Jane with me" he called back , Blaise's mother , Carmela walked round the corner. Jane always liked her , she was short but stick thin, with dark black hair and deep brown eyes just like Blaise. It was the only thing they shared , Blaise was absolutely like his father , not that Jane had ever met him but he was so unlike his mother. Carmela was loud and bubbly , young and fun , she laughed at everything and didn't take anything or anyone seriously , she went through boyfriend after boyfriend and husband after husband. "Jane darling how good to see you" she smiled widely , pulling Jane in for a hug "Its been so long , I was beginning to wonder where you'd gone , Blaise missed you so much , wouldn't shut up about you" She laughed, she along with the rest of the world knew about Blaise's feelings for Jane and would love for them to be together.

She had believed in love , she thought that Blaise's father had loved her as much as she had loved him. She had thought the sun shined out of the dark skinned wizard , how wrong she was. She had been on holiday in England with her family , who where one of the richest and purest blood families in Italy. She was only fifteen when she met him , he was eighteen and made her heart race , he treated her like a princess. She cried for days when she had to go home to one of her many homes in Italy, he wrote to her once and that was it but she returned to England the next summer and he was there waiting for her. She foolishly ran straight back into his arms and he treated just as well as he had the year before , maybe even better. But when she returned home she found herself pregnant , she wrote to him endlessly but he never replied, she just assumed that he was very busy with his work at the ministry. She gave birth to a beautiful boy who she named Blaise Junior after the man she loved madly and who looked exactly like him. When they returned for their annual England holiday , she took Blaise with her to the ministry and they found him in his office surrounded by all his friends and he looked absolutely in shock at the sight of the woman and baby standing in his office door. "What are you doing here?" he had said to her disgusted

"I came to see you , I wrote to you but I guess you didn't get my letters"

"I got them I just didn't reply , it was a waste of time, you're a waste of time"

"But I had your baby, you loved me" She had said heartbroken , he looked her deep in the eyes and said "I never want to see you or that child ever again, you're practically a child yourself, go away you disgust me" And with that she vowed never to love again, she dropped the junior part of Blaise's name , she wanted him to be his own individual person. She loved her son more than anything else , they moved to England permanently so that if her love ever changed his mind she wouldn't be far away. She settled for marrying men to support her son and to keep up appearances. She still everyday wished for Blaise to come back to her and say he loved her.

Seeing her son going through the same thing was heart breaking , but his brave face was enough to see that he was brave and that he would make it through this and Jane would fall in love with him in the end. "Jane would you like a drink? something to eat ? you look awfully thin" she asked

"Mum!" Blaise said shocked

"No I'm fine thank you" Jane said timidly. Blaise wrapped his arm around Jane's waist and then said "Why don't you go and sit in the garden Jane?" he asked her, she nodded and made her way to the garden that she loved so much. Once she was out of ear shot Carmela asked her son "So have you told her yet?" Blaise sighed ,_why was everyone asking him that ?_ he thought to himself "No mum I haven't, the boy she loved just died"

"Well its perfect then , she's vulnerable"

"Mum I'm not going to take advantage of her like that , I want her to love me when she's stable"

"Well why don't you see what she thinks of you , hug her see how she responds, Blaise I can tell how much this is killing you , please darling"

"Mum I hardly think you're one to give love advice" he said and turned on his heel leaving his heartbroken mother to feel just like Jane , all alone.

* * *

**Whether you loved it , liked it or loathed it please review :)**


	33. Chapter 33 All is not lost

It was summer. The sun sparkled and spread hot rays over England. There was no wind. Everything was still . The sky was bright blue and crystal clear. But to Jane it didn't feel like summer . No it felt like the coldest , harshest day of winter. Her body constantly shivered , and it felt like a full blown gale was coming her way. Ice burned her insides out and snowflakes fell from her cold eyes. The sky was dark and cloudy and like the skies nothing was clear , it was murky , she couldn't see the end of the road , despite how much she wanted to.

She made her way to the chairs and table in the shaded area of Blaise's garden right by the edge of the house. She hugged her knees to her chest , protecting her heart, she chewed on her nails and looked down , a broken shell . The sound of Blaise's footsteps broke the cold tension between Jane and her head. He gave her a smile that would give most people happiness and hope but she just felt pity. He took the seat next to her and looked at the beautiful broken girl in front of him. "I've asked a house elf to bring us some water", he said and Jane nodded and then looked over to the expanding grounds. A flight of stone stairs led to a long stone path that was accompanied by individual rounded hedges. Blaise's house made her feel safe and at peace and for that she was grateful . She turned to catch his eye and he immediately responded and said "Jane are you ok?", he was so sweet to her and she never noticed , she took it for granted , his kindness and generosity. "I'm cold" it sounded foolish coming from her lips , how could anyone be cold on a glorious day like this, that was it however , it wasn't glorious for her , it was just another cold hard day without Cedric. Blaise looked a little stunned but said anyway "Do you want me to get you a blanket?" , she was a little taken aback that he hadn't laughed in her face or called her a 'loon' , she just nodded in thanks and he ran back into the house . He returned moments later with a blanket that was instantly recognisable to Jane's tired and melancholy eyes. He wrapped the thick purple blanket around her shoulders and a small smile spread across her face , that Blaise saw when he returned to his chair "Something's got you into a good mood, what is it?" , she blushed and then looked into his chocolate eyes "Its silly , just an old memory" and returned to fiddling with her nails. "Well why don't you tell me it , its seemed to have slipped my mind" he said , glad in her gradual improvements. She looked down and said "It was when I was 9 and you were 10 , and it was New year's eve" , rouge filled her cheeks and Blaise began to smile , remembering what her old memory was in the blink of an eye. "Your mum was holding a party and everyone was invited and Draco had gone off with his so called friends , so I was alone and then you came over and we danced and then when it was nearly midnight you told me there would be fireworks and I was so excited" Jane said with a small laugh and then Blaise joined in and said "You had the biggest smile , I had ever seen and your eyes bulged and you jumped up and down , all excited",

"I was such an idiot back then" Jane said embarrassed,

"You weren't an idiot , just a bit over excited for a few fireworks"

"But fireworks are beautiful !" ,

"Go on then finish the rest of the story" Blaise said to her. "Ok and then you suggested we go outside and watch them , but I said -"

"Won't it be too cold?" Blaise said finishing the sentence for her , she looked stunned "You remember what I said?"

"Course I do , I remember everything about that night Jane, I went and got the blanket that is sitting round your shoulders now and we went and sat outside and you were still cold so you sat as close as you could to me and when the fireworks started you said that they were too loud and buried you head into my shoulder but then I told you-"

"To look at the fireworks , because I would never see those exact fireworks again , they were unique and beautiful and each as perfect as the next" they said in unison.

They looked at each other and smiled silently. "Blaise do you miss your father?" Jane asked hesitantly , she had to know if the longing would last forever. Blaise looked down and then said to her "Not really, I never knew the idiot , and what he did to my mum makes never want to know or miss him" Jane nodded. "But I do miss Robert, I know he wasn't my dad but I miss him you know , he treated me like a son, he was kind and good hearted"

"Yeah I remember he gave us peppermint toads when your mum said we weren't allowed"

"Yeah he did , but -" he glanced at Jane , suddenly realising why she had asked the question "But it's a good miss , I just remember the good stuff like peppermint toads, not the bad stuff and the reason why he's gone". He looked into her glistening eyes , he took her dainty hands into his large ones "Jane don't think about bad stuff , don't feel guilty , you're making yourself ill , he wouldn't want you to be like this" a tear ran down her cheek and onto his hand , he used his finger to stop another one trailing down her cheek "Just think about the good stuff , the reasons to miss him , always remember him, but you have to move on". She burst into tears again and fell into his chest "I know but its so hard" she sniffled.

"I know it is , its so hard but you have to do this for yourself or you'll be stuck in the past forever". She stayed silent , Blaise wrapped his arms around her and hugged closely and she hugged him back , which made her made insides ignite . She wiped her eyes and looked at him "You're right" , they were still holding hands and Blaise teased "I'm always right." Jane crossed her arms and said "Are you now?"

"Yes I am Miss Malfoy". Their afternoon swept by and it was soon getting colder but the sun still shone bright and was beginning to sink to the west. Carmela cam out at eight and asked Jane if she was staying for dinner , to which Jane replied "May I ? Your food is so much nicer than ours at home, if its not to much trouble that is?"

"No trouble at all caro" Carmela replied and then went back into the house to tell the house elves. "You're going to have to go home some time Jane" Blaise said to her, Jane snuggled into the purple blanket and then said "I don't want to"

"Jane , Draco and your mother love you so much , you're really hurting them" , she sighed and then said "Fine , I'll go home , but please can I have dinner first?"

"Of course , do you think I'd let you starve?"

"No" She looked down and then muttered "Blaise could you go home with me , I don't want to go alone, not now ,its too hard" , a tear rolled down her cheek and Blaise said "Jane I'll do anything for you, you know that right?" She looked straight into his eyes and said "I know".

A click of heels interrupted them "Oh I hope I'm not interrupting anything!" Carmela laughed , followed by a few house elves carrying several large platters of food. Blaise's mother sat in the chair next to Jane and gave her a tight squeeze and then turned her eyes to the food on the table "Go on dig in !" Carmela told the two of them. The whole dinner consisted of laughing (mainly Carmela) and eating , lots of eating , Jane actually had a hunger for once and her whole mind wasn't focused on the death of cedric , only 95% . It was dark and the stars twinkled above the Zabini manor , "Oh would you look at the time!" Carmela said looking at her wrist with nothing on it "You should be getting to bed!" she went to stand up , but Blaise caught her as she was about to topple over , the champagne in hand spilling all over the patio floor. "Lets put that down" Blaise said , taking the champagne glass out of his mothers hand and placing it on the table , "Now lets get you to bed" he said and put his mother's arm around his shoulder and led her into the house. Jane got up and took one last look at the beautiful stars and then followed the Zabinis into their home. She sat by the fireplace in an arm chair , waiting for Blaise to take her home . Over the mantle piece hung pictures , one of Blaise when he was only a couple of days old , his big brown eyes twinkled and he was waving up at the picture and giggling , another of Blaise and his mother when he must have been five and Carmela was only 21 , but they were happy , they were sitting by a lake , Blaise running around like crazy and Carmela laughing along with him , still a child herself. And then there was a picture that caught Jane's eye and she moved closer and traced the picture with her finger , smiling at the sight . Blaise and her were dancing at the New year's party , she was in her blue dress and Blaise was in dress robes , he spun her under his arm and then kissed her forehead as they rejoined. "Ready to go Jane?" she heard from behind her and turned to see Blaise with his hands in his pockets. She brushed a hair of her head and said "Yeah lets go , is your mum ok?"

"I don't think she's been ok ever since she met my dad ,but yeah she's fast asleep"

"You shouldn't have to look after , she should look after you" Jane said and Blaise looked at her strangely "I know , but she has looked after me , she's the best mum I could ask for , she's just scared now that I'm growing up and will leave her alone one day"

"Will you?" she asked curiously,

"Depends" he chuckled

"On what?" He did not answer and instead said "Lets get you home", and brought her over to the fireplace , grabbed some Floo powder and they both travelled back to Malfoy manor.

The house was dimly lit and Draco and his mother were waiting by the fireplace for Jane to return . A flash of green and she was back , Narcissa rushed up to the fireplace and hugged her daughter tight and then said to her "What sort of time do you call this?"

"Late"

"Yes it is late and if it weren't for the current circumstances" Narcissa trailed off as all of them became silent. Blaise decided to break the awkward family silence and said "Well it was nice having you round this afternoon , you're welcome anytime" , Jane hugged him and despite being tall for her age , had to stand on her tiptoes to reach around his neck , she sniffled , her harsh cold home had brought the tears back , "Hey remember what I said , just remember the good stuff" , she nodded and he said goodbye to Draco and Narcissa and then left , leaving the three Malfoys alone. "Did you have a good time at Blaise's?" Narcissa asked , acting as if nothing happened ,

"Yeah it was good, I'm going to bed I'm tired" she said and gave her mother a kiss on the forehead and Draco said "I'm going to bed too , its been" he paused "a long day" . Narcissa kissed him on the cheek and then took his hand and Jane's and said "I love you two so much, you both mean the world to me , please look after each other, promise me?" The siblings looked at each other and then turned to their mother and said "we promise",

"Good now get to bed , I highly doubt your going to get many other opportunities to get a peaceful night's sleep from now on". The bade their mother goodnight and made their way up the marble stairs, Jane's door was first and as she was turning into her room , Draco caught her hand and said "I know we haven't talked about it , but if you want to , I don't know how much help I'll be , but you know you come and see whenever ?"

"I know" she said and hugged him closely "I love you so much Draco", a tear in her eye. "I love you too". The Malfoys departed and Jane went to bed , but she did not have a peaceful night sleep.

She woke up in the middle of the night, Cedric's dead eyes flashing in her mind. She missed him , missed everything about him , his smile , his laugh , they way he would come up behind her and hug her and she did like Blaise told her , she remember the good stuff and she managed to get a few hours of sleep. She woke up the next morning , slightly refreshed and after showering and changing made her way downstairs, to where her mother was standing by the window over looking the fields. At the sound of Jane's footsteps , she whirled around and said "Oh Jane you scared me!", Jane made her way to the window "Sorry"

"Don't worry". Jane lent her head on the glass pane "Your father is back" Narcissa said , Jane just nodded and watched two peacocks chase after each other. "He is sorry for what he said and did to you"

"He should be" she said defiant

"I know , but you have to give him a chance , he loves you so much"

"Not as much as Draco" she said , her mother took her hand and said "Just as much Draco". Jane nodded and kept her head bent "Speaking of Draco , where is he?"

"He's still in bed Jane , its only eight o'clock , why are you up so early?"

"I slept as much as I needed to, why are you up so early?"

"I didn't go to bed , couldn't sleep ,I needed to think about things"

"Well you should go up to bed"

"I will , your father wants to see you in his office." Jane groaned "Fine" and trudged through their house to the west wing where her father's office was located. She knocked on the door and Lucius opened door to her. She walked in , the last time she was in here she had nearly lost all her magic , it hadn't changed much , there were no plants for obvious reasons and there was a picture of her and Draco on his desk that she had never noticed before . She lent on the arm of the sofa and her dad sat on his chair by his desk. She shuffled her feet awkwardly before Lucius started speaking "Jane I am sorry for what I called you and I am sorry for your loss but-"

"There you go and ruin it with the but , there shouldn't be a but, you should say your sorry for my loss and that be it"

"It is not your place to tell me what to do and what to say" he said to her. She crossed her arms and glared at him , which was perhaps one of her only Malfoy traits. "I will continue with what I was saying ,as your father I am allowed to be concerned for you and if he had not been killed you would have had to break up with him anyway", Jane became even angrier at this "And why is that?"

"Well he wasn't a pureblood"

"So?" she spat,

"Jane you are not that stupid , I'm not going to spell it out for you , you know the dark lord has returned and you being with a half blood will not have worked , you would have been a laughing stock"

"No you mean you would be a laughing stock, I cannot believe you , you are so obsessed with your public image that you cant even see that I actually love that boy and I'm in depression because of his death" she said close to tears, he placed a hand on her knee and then slowly said "I can see that perfectly Jane , but you can't live in fairytale forever , this is the real world and in the real world , where our master has returned you cannot act upset by a half blood Hufflepuff boy's death." As much as she hated to admit , he was right "My live has not been a fairy tale and he is your master , not mine"

"Not at the moment you are only 14 but in a year he will be"

"Oh so you haven't cancelled the agreement" she said cruelly

"Cancel? Why would I cancel it ?" Lucius asked surprised. "Oh yes your actually proud of having a daughter in the death eaters, and if its escaped your thick brain father , I do not wish to be a death eater!" She knew of her agreement with Dumbledore but she was still not 100% sure and she certainly wasn't going to let her father have the satisfaction of thinking that she actually was considering it. "Well it is not up to you, now I have to go I have a meeting with the Dark Lord" , Jane jumped up from her seat and followed him , this was her chance to spy for Dumbledore. "What's it about?" she said following him , "none of your concern"

"But if I'm going to be a death eater" she said sweetly "Surely I should know what's going on , you don't want me to look stupid in meetings do you daddy?"

"Jane you are going to be a death , as in the future tense , so you can wait a year" he said as they made their way down the stairs . They reached the entrance hall "Now Jane have a good day and I will see you when I return home" he kissed her forehead and disapparated. "Morning" she heard the groggy voice of her big brother as he came down the stairs, "Was that father?"

"Yes he just went to a death eater meeting" she said as they made their way to the dining room, where their breakfast was waiting for them. As Draco started eating he asked "Where's mother?"

"She's in bed , she didn't have any sleep last night , so I told her to go to bed." Draco nodded and then asked "What you doing today?"

"I don't know"

"Want to come to Diagon alley with me and the guys?"

"You're going to Diagon alley?" she asked shocked that he would he ever voluntarily enter a street full of good natured people . "No don't be ridiculous , I just meant that you could go to Diagon alley and we all go to Knockturn alley"

"Aww , Draco you're so kind and considerate , but I think I'll pass, just out of curiosity though who are the guys?" She said. He smirked and then said "Crabbe , Goyle , Pansy" Jane rolled her eyes at that one "Pike and Millicent." She nodded "Yeah I'll definitely pass"

"Oh yeah there was one more" her ears pricked up at that "But I can't seem to remember who that is" he said acting and stroking his chin. "Could it possibly be Blaise" he said smirking watching Jane's reaction, she tried to hide her smile , but she couldn't. "So changed your mind yet?"

"I just remembered that mum asked me to pick up a few things"

"Yeah sure she did" he sniggered. "She did , honestly Draco would I ever lie to you?" she smirked and made her way up to her room to get ready.

She had been in her room for an hour getting ready and Draco was beyond frustrated "Hurry up Jane , otherwise I'm going to go without you"

"I'm coming , I'm coming keep your wig on" she said running down the stairs. "Draco it takes time to look this good"

"You look exactly the same as you did when you went up there"

"Draco my hair is in a fish tail plait , I'm wearing a different dress and different shoes and I have make up on , honestly you are blind"

"I'm joking you look beautiful , Blaise won't know what's hit him" He said the last part under his breath , so as to not reveal Blaise's most precious secret. They made their way into the fire place and arrived in the leaky cauldron in seconds. All Draco's friends were there waiting for him "Sorry I'm late guys , someone needed to get ready" he said gesturing to me. Crabbe and Goyle didn't even notice Jane, Millicent and Pansy were glaring at her and Pike was staring at her in a way that made her feel very un comfortable , but Blaise he had the biggest smile on his face and came running up to her and spun her around. "You're here" he said happily

"Yeah , well I couldn't leave you alone with these idiots." she teased and Pansy crossed her arms and said "Excuse me who are you calling an idiot?" Jane giggled and leant back into Blaise "No one" she laughed and smiled up at Blaise who smiled back at her. "Well your hardly one to talk , your idiot boyfriend went and got himself killed." Draco and Blaise exploded , "How dare you say that to her!", "I cant believe you said that!", "You stupid bitch!" Were just some of the insults they threw at her but Blaise stopped the minute he heard Jane cry , he turned to see her crying into her lap and he bent down and wiped the tears out of her eyes and said "Hey don't listen to her , she's not worth your tears, she is an idiot , you are million times the person she will ever be, hey don't cry" he said pulling her into a hug. He knew this wasn't the place for her , so he took her outside and they went into a corner of the street and he held her while she cried and cried into his shirt. After ten minutes she looked him in the eyes and said "I thought I could do it, but I can't." He looked at blue eyes and said "You give up to easily, you're quitting , what's the point? Yeah you've loved and lost , but that doesn't mean you can't love another. You can still feel the same way you did when you were with him , with some one else , you can still feel those amazing feelings , all is not lost Jane." She hugged him and said "I know, its just hard"

"I know , but it will be worth it in the end, now how about we go to Flourish and Blotts ?", she wiped her eyes and said "Yeah that sounds good". He smiled at her and they made their way to Flourish and Blotts. She hesitated when they entered the shop , "What's wrong?" Blaise asked as he opened the door. A wave of emotions hit her , but surprisingly smiled and stepped into the shop. "This is where me and Cedric had our first conversation" , her eyes twinkled and Blaise smiled at her final happiness. "Yeah?" he asked her

"Yeah right in this little book shop" , she started running her fingers over the book spines "Tell me about it" he said to her and she did not hesitate , her whole face lit up and she giggled as they walked around the shop , talking about her memories with Cedric. Just remembering the good bits.


	34. Chapter 34 Goodbye Cedric Diggory

Jane and Blaise left Flourish and Blotts twenty minutes later , Jane in a better mood than before and Blaise in an even happier than one before because of Jane's happiness. They walked down the street in comfortable silence , Blaise staring at Jane the whole time and Jane not realising but looking into shop windows , she stopped outside Twilfitt and Tatting's and asked Blaise "Can I just have one little look?"

"Go on then" he said and opened the door for and placing his hand on the small of her back , as they had just entered Knockturn alley. A high pitch voice rung in their ears as they entered the up market shop "Ahh Miss Malfoy , so lovely to see you and Mr Zabini what a pleasure!" a tall brunette haired women made her way over to Jane and Blaise and she and Jane exchanged air kisses, Jane rolling her eyes at Blaise whilst doing so. "You too Celine"

"Now we've just received all our new season items so you have arrived at the best time"

"Well if I see anything I like I'll let you know" Jane said and walked over to the nearest rack of clothes, Blaise following close behind her "She is so annoying" Jane muttered under her breath, Blaise laughed quietly and said "Well she seemed to like you a lot"

"Of course she would my mother spends half her time and money in here." she said absent mindedly while taking a dress of the rack "What do you think?" she said holding it up to her body and looking in the mirror, but before Blaise could answer the French woman came rushing over and said "Oh Miss Malfoy what a beautiful choice, you would look absolutely delightful in that, don't you think Mr Zabini?"

"No I don't like it" Jane said suddenly and placed the dress back on the rail, and sent Celine a look as if to say 'Go!' and the French woman scurried off. She went through the many rails and finally found a dress she liked and then asked Blaise "Do you mind if I try it on?"

"No go ahead"

"Yay!" she said and skipped over to the changing rooms like a little girl. Blaise smiled at her innocence and followed he and sat on the chair outside the changing room. "Blaise" Jane called

"Yeah?" a head peaked out of the curtain and Jane said "Can you zip me up?" , he nodded and got up nervously. She opened the curtain and turned so her back was facing him. The zip was halfway up and Blaise could just see the lace of her black bra band, he gulped and Jane held her hair up and he zipped her up, his cold fingers on her back made her shiver in a good way. "Thanks" she whispered

"No problem" he said quietly , she turned to face him "So how do I look ?" she said smiling

"You look beautiful" he said looking at her in her short black skater dress with a white lace collar. She smiled and turned to look in the mirror "I love it" she said twirling around, he was about to leave when she said "Please could you unzip me?" She could have done it herself but for some reason she liked the feeling of closeness with Blaise. He nodded and unzipped her, she smiled and said "Thanks I'll be two minutes". He sat back down, he placed his hands in his head and smiled widely. She came out two minutes later holding the dress "I'll just pay and then we can go"

"I'll pay" Blaise offered, as they walked to the Celine. "No you don't need to pay I have money"

"I know I don't need to pay but I want to" He said as Jane placed the dress on the counter and turned to face him, "Blaise honestly I don't want you to pay for me"

"Well tough luck because I am, how much is that Celine?"

"30 galleons, 2 sickles and 1 knut, you do have a very sweet boyfriend Miss Malfoy"

"He's not my boyfriend" she said annoyed at Celine and took the bag off her and walked out of the shop, Blaise hot on her heels. "Jane what's your problem?" Blaise said catching up to her

"Her, she just annoys me, I mean we don't have to be a couple just for us to buy things for each other, her old fashioned attitude just annoys me!" she said hiding her true feelings.

"Ok, lets just try and move on" he said as they rounded the corner to see Draco with his tongue down Pansy's throat and his hand up her top. "Draco!" Jane shouted, he removed himself from Pansy and turned to see his little sister "Oh hi Jane, Blaise" he nodded to the boy stood behind his sister who just rolled his eyes. "What do you think you were doing with that… that… that pig!" Pansy glared at Jane who just glared back harshly "I think it was pretty obvious", she smacked him on the arm and then said "And in broad daylight too, anyone could have seen you", Blaise bent towards her and whispered "What were you saying about old fashioned attitudes?"

"You be quiet!" she said to him and then turned to Draco and said "I'm so disgusted with you, lets just go home now"

"Fine" he huffed and turned to Pansy but Jane grabbed him and dragged him away, and as they walked away shouted over her shoulder "Bye Blaise thanks for the dress , I had an amazing day!"

The brother and sister walked down Diagon alley quickly "Why do you do that? Out of all the people you could do that with , you pick the girl who called my dead boyfriend an idiot not two hours ago" she said close to tears. Draco pulled her over to an alley and said "Jane I'm sorry, I didn't think about it, I was being an idiot"

"Yeah you were, but seriously why do you pick that bitch?"

"Because she's easy" he smirked and Jane looked up at him with her big blue eyes and asked "Don't you want to be in love with someone before you do things like that or at least like them and have respect for them"

"Yeah but I don't want to have to wait and I've seen how miserable love can make someone and I do not want to go through that pain." Jane nodded and Draco pulled her in for a hug and said "Come on lets go home." They arrived home minutes later and Narcissa welcomed them and then said to Jane "There's a letter for you on the table," Jane took the letter and her bags and ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

Jane was confused. Who was the letter from? She had not written to anyone the entire summer. Not even Ginny and Ginny would have sent the letter to Jane's room not to the house, so that her mother wouldn't find it. She picked up the letter that was resting on her bedside and looked at the sharp curly writing. She didn't recognise the handwriting. 'Oh come on Jane pull yourself together its just a letter its not going to kill you' she said to herself. So she took the letter and sat cross legged on her bed. She ripped open the letter and began to read :

_Dear Jane _

_I am sure I am not who you are expecting to be writing to you . We met only once I'm Susan Diggory, Cedric's mother. I am of course as I expect you are heartbroken and devastated over the death of my son. I felt it was my duty to tell you that we had a funeral for Cedric, I wished to invite you as I knew that it would mean everything to him and I knew your feelings for him were equal to his own for you. But my husband found out that you were a Malfoy, I have known since Cedric first meet you, for he told me all about you and I trust my son's judge of character and so your surname meant nothing to me. My husband on the other hand, did not want a Malfoy at his son's funeral and so I apologise profusely for not inviting you. You must know that my son loved you more than anything else in the world and I would have loved for you to have been my daughter in law. And so I feel it my duty to tell you that we buried Cedric in the Graveyard in Ottery St Catchpole, feel free to visit I know it would mean everything to Cedric. I am again sorry and I hope to see you again in the future._

_Susan Diggory_

Tears splattered the parchment and Jane sobbed and sobbed. She didn't get to attend his funeral. She didn't get to say goodbye to the man she loved. The minutes ticked by and it was soon turning to dark and Jane remained on her bed, hugging her pillow, mascara stained cheeks. A knock attacked her door "Come in" she muttered, the door opened and Draco walked in with a smile that dropped the minute he saw Jane crying. "Jane what's wrong?" he asked her walking over to her bed, she pointed to the letter and said "Read it." He did as she asked and after reading it said "What they can't do that, that's disgusting not allowing you to go to his funeral"

"Well apparently me being who I am is disgusting" she sniffled, Draco immediately moved to sit next to her on her bed and pulled her close to his chest. "Oh Jane I'm so sorry", she cried into his chest and said "I hate being a Malfoy." He did not say anything for he could not agree with her at that moment in time. So he just held her close.

Jane's eyelids closed over her aquamarine eyes just after eleven and Draco removed his arm from her and put the throw that was at the end of her bed over and kissed her head goodnight. Cedric was hugging her, they were by the lake, he whispered into her ear that he loved her and she looked up and said it back to him and he kissed her sweetly on her pink lips. However the scene changed quickly. They were in a woods now. They were walking along a path hand in hand, the sun was bright and the sky was blue above the trees. But as Jane looked up the trees began to cloud over them , until no sun could be seen. It was dark. Cold. Scary. Suddenly there was a dark mist and she couldn't see Cedric anymore. She let out a harsh scream. She heard his voice saying "Jane come and find me", she ran, ran and ran to his voice. She ran for what felt like days, just when she was giving up hope she heard his voice one last time yet this time although it was closer, it was more sinister, she then saw a dark a clearing and a body on the ground, she ran to it. To see Cedric lying there, she looked into his eyes and he said "You never said goodbye, how could you after everything we've been through, how could you!." She let out a harsh cry and began apologising. And then she woke.

She sat bolt upright in her bed. Sweat trickled down her neck and she looked down to see her blankets in a tangle. And the letter on the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest and ran her hands through her hair. 'It was just a dream' she told herself but then she spied the letter on the floor. She clambered off her bed and picked it up and thought 'I never did say goodbye'. She suddenly had an idea and tiptoed across her room and quietly opened the door. She silently walked down the hall and knocked quietly on Draco's door and then opened it quietly. She stepped in and walked over to see her brother sleeping peacefully in his double bed "Draco" she said in a hurried whisper "Draco", her older brother jumped out of his socket when he saw his sister standing by his bed "Merlin's beard Jane" he almost shouted at her "It 2 o'clock in the morning, what the hell are you doing in here?" she just rolled her eyes and said "Will you be quiet, mother or father will come in any second if you don't shut up, now move over." she sat next to him in his bed. "I need your help" she said

"And why couldn't this wait to the morning?" he said annoyed,

"Because it couldn't, I didn't get to say a proper goodbye to Cedric" she thought she was going to break down in to tears, but she held it in "And I need to say goodbye otherwise I can never move on with my life, his mother told me where they buried him, it's the village near where Ginny lives"

"Great" he said sarcastically, she hit him on the arm and then said "And I was wondering if you could fly me there as I'm not the best flyer in the world and I kind of want some company, I don't fancy going into a graveyard by myself"

"Ok I'll fly you there, but won't seeing his grave make you feel even worse?" she considered his point for a minute and said "No, I need closure"

"Ok, I'll take you there" Jane smiled widely and hugged her big brother "Thank you!" she said and kissed him on the cheek. "I still don't understand how this couldn't wait till the morning" Draco said as Jane got off the bed and began to make her way to the door. She turned and smirked "It does take a few hours to get to Devon, see you ready at six." She giggled and left his room quietly as he groaned and fell back into his pillows.

Draco could hardly move his eyelids at six o'clock but as he promised Jane he made his way down the marble stairs to see Jane waiting for him, dressed all in black 'How fitting' Draco thought to himself. "Ready to go" he asked her. She just nodded, he could tell she was nervous and so he decided not to say anything as they made their way outside. They walked down to their quidditch pitch and Draco took his Nimbus 2001 out of the broom cupboard. "Do you know where we're going then?"

"Yeah" she said quietly. He looked at her, she was shuffling her feet and looking down at the ground, "Jane we don't have to go if you don't want to"

"No I want to go, I'm just a little nervous that's all"

"Ok, if you're sure," she nodded. They both mounted the broom, Jane sitting behind him, her arms around his waist. He kicked off the ground and they flew into the sky. It was colder than Jane expected and she buried her face into Draco's back. "Which way am I going?" he asked over his shoulder,

"We need to get closer to the ground"

"What about the muggles?"

" Its only six o clock on a Sunday morning, no one will be out." So they flew closer to the ground and flew over fields and hills for over two hours. They saw a village in the distance and sped towards it. They landed in a field so as to not draw attention to themselves. "Which way now?" Draco asked looking around his surroundings. Jane looked around and saw the steeple of a church in the distance, "This way" she said pointing to the gate near the end of the field, and began to walk over .

"Wait what am I supposed to do with the broom?" Draco called from behind her, she turned around and shouted "Just leave it by the gate, come on!" He ran up to her as she reached the gate "I'm not leaving my Nimbus 2001 here where any muggle could just take it," she looked at him in disgust

"Fine you stay here I'll be back in an hour" she said and then bolted over the gate and began walking down the empty country lane. "Jane wait up" she heard from behind her and she turned to see Draco following without his broomstick and his hands in his pockets of his trousers. "So you decided to give up your prejudices" she said as they walked in sync down the road. "No I just realised that my little sister was more important than a broomstick"

"Good." They walked for about twenty minutes until they reached a small muggle village. Draco made his way to go to the church, but Jane went the other way "Jane what are you doing?"

"I need to get some flowers." Draco looked disgusted "you're going into to that muggle village? You haven't even got any muggle money"

"Yes I am, there is nothing wrong with muggles and I do have some money, I'll be five minutes just wait here." She ran off into the muggle village and Draco waited impatiently for her. She returned with in five minutes with a large bouquet of flowers. They then silently made their way to the church, there was a sound of singing. "Oh I forgot in the muggle world they have church service on a Sunday morning, I suppose we better be quick" Jane said as they entered the church yard. It was beautiful, the graves were aligned neatly and the church wasn't over bearing, it was small and sweet. "Where do you reckon his is?" Draco asked

"I don't know lets split up" Jane said looking over at the graves. They both walked in opposite directions, passing no one they recognised, Jane couldn't find his grave, but maybe that was because she didn't want to find his grave, she didn't want to accept that he was really gone. Draco called "Jane I've found him." For some reason she couldn't move, she didn't want to see it. But something in her head told her not seeing his grave wouldn't change anything, he was dead and she would have to accept that. So she made her way over to her brother and looked at Cedric's grave. It was marble white and engraved onto it :

Cedric Edward Diggory

26th September 1977 - 24th June 1995

They that love beyond the world cannot be separated by it . Death cannot kill what never dies.

A small tear trickled down her cheek "It's beautiful, just what he deserves.. Could I have a minute alone?" she asked her brother, he nodded and hugged her and kissed her head. "I'll be over there if you need me" he said and walked away leaving Cedric and Jane alone. She bent down and traced her fingers over the new grave "Hey you, this is a nice grave you got here, I bought you flowers I didn't know what ones you liked, when we were going out it was always you buying me flowers, so I just got what I thought you'd like." She placed the flowers on the grave where there was already a few bouquets. She sat next to the grave cross legged "I miss you, I miss you so much, it feels so weird without you here, I feel like" she started to cry, but regained her composure and said "I feel like I've lost a part of me, because you were, you still are a huge important part of my life and I know you're gone and that you'll never come back but I know that you're watching over me I can feel it. Everything I do now, I'll do for you, I'm going to join the death eaters to make sure the man responsible for your death is going to lie in the ground for eternity and so that no other girls lose the most important thing to them. I'm going to make sure no one goes through the same pain I'm going through. I know that I've hurt my family and Blaise but I was angry, angry at the world for taking you, I've been thinking I mean how terrible is it to love something that death can touch. But then I guess that makes you want that person more and makes you realise how special they were once they're gone. And maybe I haven't lost a part of me maybe you just took it with you to keep you company. You definitely took the happy part. I know because I've been in depression ever since you died, but I don't mind I think it just shows how much I care and love you. It feels like I'm drowning and everyone else around me is breathing, but I don't mind I like the water more than the air. Everyone's telling me to move on but its hard to forgive someone who gave so much to remember. Even though some of those memories were bad, the good overpowers the bad all the time. Because you weren't just a star to me you were my whole sky and I'll love you forever. I don't want to say goodbye but I know I have to and while this depression will last for a lifetime it's a good sort of pain. Goodbye Cedric Diggory."


End file.
